My Darkest Hour
by hanyou'sdoggieearslover
Summary: Sequel to 4 AM. Kagome is accepted to the job she interviewed for. After meeting an amazing man and new co-worker, she moves out of the apartment she shares with Kouga. Thanks to her new friend she can start a whole new life in which she escapes an abusive relationship, creates stronger ties with friends and family, and finds love in someone so much better than the man she evaded.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! This is the sequel to my one-shot '4 AM'. **_REMINDER: THIS IS AN INU/KAG FIC. KOUGA AND KAGOME WILL BE TOGETHER IN THE BEGINNING, BUT AFTER A WHILE SHE'S NO LONGER WITH HIM._**

**__Please Read: **The outline for this story was edited by _NekoxUsa. _So I guess you could say we're partially co-writers(:

**_Disclaimer:_**I do not own InuYasha or Melanie Fiona's '4 AM'

The idea for the store 'Milestone' is mine. If anyone has a shoe store named 'Milestone' by any chance, then it must be a mere coincidence(:

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 1 **

Kagome opened her eyes to a room filled by darkness. There was a dim gleam on the wall across from the bed, so she turned in the direction from which the glow came. Instead of seeing the luminous numbers of the digital alarm clock like she'd expected, Kagome was met with the cerulean blues of her boyfriend.

A smile began to form on her lips before she recalled what had happened earlier that day, and the one before. Kouga noticed her expression fall, and thus was saddened as well. He knew she was thinking about yesterday. He knew she was thinking about how he caused her pain, and then took her to bed only to leave a few hours after that to go sleep with another woman while she was unaware. He knew she was thinking about how she was getting sick of his unfaithfulness. He knew she was thinking about how even though she wanted to, she knew she couldn't leave him. Kouga knew she was thinking about the pain she felt when she found his note, letting her know that he was with another woman once again…  
He knew she was thinking about how he had already begun to do it all over again.

When he'd gotten home four hours ago, he found Kagome piss drunk and muttering to herself about deserving better. She _**did **_deserve better. So Kouga took the bottle away from his girlfriend, while taking some blows to the groin, and set it down in the kitchen. He then poured her a glass of water and took it back to the bedroom.

When Kouga walked in the room he noticed that Kagome had propped herself up against the side of the bed; she had previously been sprawled out on the floor. Kouga walked over to her, lifted her up and gently placed her on the bed. He then passed her her glass of water, and when she finished they lied down to make love.

Now as he stared into her chocolaty orbs, Kouga could see that Kagome was hurting. She was unhappy and she had every right to be… But, he was trying! She just made him so angry sometimes. Why is he the bad guy for hitting her? Sometimes she deserved it. Sometimes…  
And why was he so freaking awful for cheating on her? If their relationship was so strained, and she was so unhappy, then what the hell was the problem? Sure, he loved Kagome… but sometimes she could make things so difficult. But at the same time, he knew he was at fault, too. Kouga sighed and cleared his throat to speak.

"Morning Kagome," he said softly, still feeling conflicted inside.

Kagome's eyelids lowered, emphasizing the depression that shone through her deep, brown doe eyes. She stared at him sadly for a moment, causing agony to tear at his heart, before she responded.

"Good morning…" she whispered back. Kagome sat up, not even bothering to cover her bare body as she got out of bed to slip into her robe. She turned back towards the bed, after she secured the strap, to see Kouga sitting up and staring at her.

"Are you alright Kagome?" he asked sincerely.

Kagome's head jerked back as she scoffed. "Am I alright? What the hell do you think Kouga?" she screamed as her boyfriend flinched. "Once again you're pulling your shit! It's the same fucking thing every time! You cheat on me, sleeping with another woman, and then you come home to me and violently sex me up, too! You fucking asshole! You better not have any fucking STD's or I'll kill your ass! Now I'm going to take a shower so I can get ready."

Kouga's face had long since twisted up into a scowl. He rolled out of the bed, shooting up to yell back at her. "Well, fuck me then! Sorry for trying to look out for you! And maybe if you didn't make this relationship so difficult, if you didn't piss me off all the time, then I wouldn't have to hit you or cheat on you! _**You **_do this to us! Not! Me!" he shouted.

Kagome's jaw dropped. She'd never felt so incredulous. "Y-… You… are saying… that our troubles… are _**my**_ fault?" she asked slowly, dangerously.

Kouga scoffed, ignoring her question to ask his own. "What the fuck are you getting ready for anyway, bitch? Where the hell are you going?"

Kagome turned around and walked out the door, not answering his question. Her back was stiff as she walked down the hall toward the bathroom, listening in case he was coming up behind her to deal her a good one. She didn't hear anything; he must've stayed in the bedroom. So she relaxed and continued on to the bathroom. She shut the door and got the shower ready, then stepped in to be assaulted by the hot water. Part way through her shower, Kagome began to sing again.

"_**It's 4 AM and my lover won't answer  
he's pro'ly somewhere with a dancer  
Sipping champagne while I'm in his bed  
It's 4 AM and I think I might lose it  
This muthafucka thinking I'm stupid  
He must've bumped his head  
Don't he know it's 4 AM."**_

By the time she finished the chorus she was out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her. She walked back down the hall to the bedroom before she began to sing the verse that came after. She pulled out her work uniform. Her top was a normal T-shirt with the word 'Milestone' written across the chest in a large print. The block letters were filled by a cracked, rocky design in order to relate to the 'stone' in 'Milestone'. They were a darker gray than the rest of the shirt that had little stones scattered randomly across it. For the 'mile' part of the title of the shoe store, the long cargo pants she wore were littered with numbers. The largest measurement was written in white on the dark gray pants; it read '1 mile'. The second measurement was a very light gray reading '5280 ft'. The third was in a middle gray color, reading '63360 in.' The very last measurement was in black, since after middle gray was the same dark gray that the pants were, and read '160934.4 cm.' All four measurements were randomly strewn across the baggy pants.

"_**Sitting here and I'm getting heated  
Pour me up a drink I swear I need it  
I think I'm about, bout to hurt somebody  
I swear this man is beggin me to leave him  
Getting sick of being so mistreated  
Another night without, without his arms around me…"**_

Kagome continued to sing as she applied lotion and then her socks and shoes. She sprayed herself with some Japanese Cherry Blossom body splash and then headed for the kitchen while finishing up the chorus.

Kouga had been sitting at the table, eating cereal and reading the newspaper. He looked up to see Kagome walk in while tying her midnight hair up in a high ponytail.

"I heard you singing," he said. "Is that supposed to mean something…? Your song choice I mean."

Kagome just looked at him briefly before cutting her eyes at him. She started to sing the bridge as she poured milk into the cereal that Kouga had already put into a bowl for her.

"_**I don't deserve this life…  
I'd make the perfect wife…  
But I know love's a sacrifice!  
But who's gonna sacrifice for me and give me all their time and…**_

_**Who knew that my heart could ever bruise?  
You see this scar here on my chest?  
I'm hurting, and he don't even care"**_

"Kagome, I do to care! I'm sorry, please don't start—" Kouga said sadly. He didn't finish since he was cut off by Kagome continuing as if she hadn't heard him.

"_**It's 4 AM and my lover won't answer  
He's pro'ly somewhere with a dancer  
Sipping champagne while I'm in his bed  
It's 4 AM and I think I might lose it  
This muthafucka thinking I'm stupid  
He must've bumped his head  
Don't he know it's 4 AM"**_

"Kagome! What the hell is the problem?" Kouga shouted as he followed her to the door. She decided she didn't feel like eating cereal so she poured it out. Then she grabbed a bottle of orange juice, a FiberOne bar, and walked to the front door. She continued to ignore her dumbass boyfriend, not responding to his words as she opened the door.

"_**Kagome!**_ Wha—" once again Kouga was cut off, this time by a door being slammed in his face as Kagome walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Next chappie! Please read!

Disclaim: Inu is not mine

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 2**

Kagome slid into her silver BMW 530i and stuck the key in the ignition. After the sleek vehicle lightly rumbled to life, she pulled her leg that was still outside of the car in. After doing so she shut the door and buckled her seatbelt.

"Nine fifteen… I've got about an hour," she said to herself as she glanced at the digital clock on her dashboard. Kagome sucked in air through a small space between her lips, creating a swooshing noise; she then exhaled through her nose and sat up straight. "Okay then… I guess I'll just finish my breakfast now and then go…"

Tearing open the little package containing her FiberOne bar, Kagome started to eat her breakfast. Throughout the time she continued to munch on her chocolate and oats, she also took sips of her orange juice. After about 10 minutes she was finished with her breakfast, and was on her way to work.

In forty minutes Kagome was at the mall, twenty feet away from _Milestone. _She walked through the entrance and immediately she was greeted by her good friend Sango.

"Kagome!" the long haired brunette called from the check out desk. "How've you been?"

Kagome smiled as she tossed her trash in the bin by the door and made her way over to her companion. "Hey Sango, I'm doing pretty well. Actually…" Kagome quieted as she took her place behind her own register next to her friend.

"You're not okay," Sango finished for her sadly. "Kagome, I know you love him and everything, but you need to leave if he's still beating and cheating. It's no good for you girl. You_ know_ you deserve better, too—with your college education, beauty, and good heart you can have any man you want. And you definitely do not deserve _that _one."

Kagome laughed, loving Sango's tone as she laid it all down for her. "Haha! You tell it, girl!"

The two women shared a laugh before they quieted down for things to get serious.

"But really Kagome, you need to leave him," Sango said as she looked her friend seriously in the eye.

The other gorgeous brown eyed brunette sighed. "I… I know Sango… But I do love him. I know I have to leave, that's a done deal!" she cried when her friend gave her a disappointed look. "I know I shouldn't stay with him anymore. I don't _want _to stay with him. I do love him, but it's just not worth it anymore." Kagome sighed again, agony rolling off of her in waves as her friend nodded.

"Yeah... Where are you going to go when you leave? You can't go to your mom…" Sango mused.

Once again, Kagome let out a heart-wrenching sigh. Things got so complicated so fast; Kouga's antics starting to affect her more, being damaged every day she spent with him, not knowing where she would go if she left him, and not yet knowing if she landed that job… It was all a little too much.

"I don't really know where I'm going to go, Sango. But that reminds me: I have a plan. Later during our lunch break I'll tell you all about it, but right now we've got work to do." Kagome finally replied as customers came through the door and others from where they had been shopping for shoes.

"Welcome to _Milestone _where we dress your feet for life's most far-reaching moments! I'm Sango, how may I help you all?" Sango delivered the usual speech to customers as Kagome rung people up.

Beep. Rustle. Beep. Rustle. Beep. Rustle.

Kagome scanned and bagged three pairs of shoes, her mind elsewhere as she did so. When she finished she asked, "Your choice of payment please, ma'am?"

"Um, I'm no expert but… don't those shoes have security tags on them still?" the woman asked.

Kagome's eyebrows shot up as she realized her blunder. "Oh, you're right! Sorry ma'am!" she cried, taking the shoe boxes from the bags to remove the pins. After removing the security tags, re-boxing and re-bagging the shoes, Kagome asked for payment again.

The woman dug around in her bag for a moment before pulling out a credit card. "There's no problem. And by the way: don't call me 'ma'am', it makes me feel old." She said as she winked at Kagome.

Kagome smiled and nodded, taking the card and finishing the woman's check out. She handed the card back with a receipt. "Thank you for shopping at Milestone. Have a nice day."

"Thank _you_," the middle-aged woman said as she left.

After few more hours of ringing people up and assisting customers so they could find what they're looking for, Kagome and Sango were headed to the food court for lunch.

"It's twelve o'clock and I'm totally free, totally free, totally free! It's twelve o'clock and I'm totally free, free for lunch with Kagome!" Sango sang as she and Kagome headed to a table in an empty section of the court.

Kagome laughed as she tried to balance their food from _Sarku Japan_ better. "You're so strange, Sango." She said with a smile.

"Oh I know," the young woman declared as she took a sip from one of the drinks in her hands, her chin tilted toward the sky as she did so.

Kagome laughed again. "I guess that mark that drink as yours. Don't switch them up on me okay?"

"Pssh! Whatever; we're practically sisters anyway so what does it matter?"

Well, that was true—the sisters thing anyway. Sango and Kagome were extremely close. They had met back and college before Kagome truly became quite the ditz over Kouga, and Sango had to take care of her. When they became good friends, she'd always help Kagome with her wounds after coming back from Kouga's dorm and then deliver a sound lecture. She was the one who used to sometimes lock Kagome in her room to keep her from going to see Kouga. She was the one Kagome partied with when she needed to get her mind off of things. She was the one that shared with her about certain love interests. Sango was the one who stood by Kagome through it all after her mother let her go.

Even still she wouldn't like to share saliva by sharing a drink in this one instance.

The two found a seat and sat down to eat and talk. Sango opened her container to liberate the delicious aroma of chicken and shrimp teriyaki with fried rice and dumplings. "So tell me about your _plan_."

Kagome gasped, clapping her hands together as excitement shone through her gorgeously chocolate orbs. "Okay so I interviewed for a job!"

"Oh the one for the children? You'd been so excited about that one. How did it go?" Sango responded with just as much enthusiasm.

The job Kagome applied for was with the main branch of the corporation that provided day cares and treatments for emotionally, mentally, and physically abused children. Kagome always knew she would grow up to work for children one day, but didn't know how. She hadn't known it wouldn't be as a teacher until her junior year of high school. She decided she'd go to business school so that she could possibly join a great company one day. Now that the 23 year old had perfected her skills, she thought it time to put them to work. So she interviewed at _Enable Children's Daycare and Rehabilitation. _She joined a corporate business like she'd hoped she could, and the cause just so wonderfully happened to be for kids like she'd always wanted. It really was the perfect job for her. She didn't know what she'd do if she didn't get the position as the co-owner's secretary.

Kagome had no idea that she would get the job… and so much more.

"Yes!" she cried. "I applied for the position of the co-owner's secretary."

"Oh… secretary…" Sango wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Sexy…" she hissed. "Is he hot?"

Kagome busted out laughing at her friend's behavior. "Wow Sango! I don't even know. I wasn't interviewed by the co-owner, but the secretary that I'm going to—hopefully—be replacing."

"Wow, I bet that was the most awkward interview in history," Sango muttered.

"No… She's only being replaced because she quit. She's pregnant with her first baby and she wanted more time to learn about parenthood and be with her husband," Kagome explained.

"Oh okay, good. You already have enough problems; you don't need a crazy jealous bitch on your tail, too."

Kagome scoffed. "Yeah I really don't…"

"So when do you get a call back?"

"Um…" Kagome paused for a while as she tried to remember. "Oh, actually it should be tonight! Yay, I get to know tonight. Oh, I just got nervous…"

Sango laughed. "Ok good. Alright you may get your dream job, but how does that play in with your plan to leave Kouga?"

"Once I get that job I'll have a better one. I'd rather have a good job before leaving him. From _this_ job I almost have enough money to buy my own place… But I'm about $2,000 short at the moment."

"Wow, that's a lot to go."

"Yeah so you see my dilemma… If I get this job I'll be paid more, more often. I'll get the money sooner than I will here, then I can leave. It's going to take me forever to get the money here though. Just because they call me to tell me I get the job, that doesn't mean they want me to start right away. I'm not sure how much more of Kouga I can take. This is a huge corporation we're talking about. Lots of people get interviewed so who's to say I'll get it; and if I do my spot may not even be ready. When I was interviewed the woman said that she had to work in a secondary building because her office was destroyed during the break-in three weeks ago. They're still renovating so… I'll have to stay with Kouga until I get that job. And until I get the job, I'll have to stay with this gig. I obviously can't go stay with my mother…" Kagome elaborated.

"Well…" Sango began.

"Well what?" Kagome asked.

"Well… maybe you could stay with me. I have an extra bedroom in my apartment, as you know an—"

"Yeah I know _that_ and that that room is filled with crap! There's no way I could _live_ in there!" Kagome shouted.

"Can you just calm down and let me finish! Damn!" Sango said, rolling her eyes. "What I was going to say was that I could get that room cleaned out before you can get enough money. Why don't you stay with me once I get it all together?"

"Oh…" Kagome began.

"Yeah 'oh!'" Sango jeered.

Kagome sighed; it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Sorry… Thanks, I'd love to do that. But don't you think it's a little pointless since a few weeks after moving in with you, I'll most likely have enough money to get my own place?"

"Maybe, if you get the job. If you don't get it you'll still be stuck getting $100 only every two weeks and then it'll take forever for you to be able to leave Kouga; 40 weeks to be exact. It won't take me 40 weeks to get that room cleaned up. Maybe about 3…"

"But if I get the job I'll have it in five weeks…" Kagome mused.

"Ugh… SO much math… No more!" Sango groaned.

Kagome and Sango both shared a laugh before returning to the point at hand.

"But okay… I'll move in with you in about three weeks."

"Sounds good, roomy." Sango said.

The two women turned back to their now semi-cold lunches and then went back to work.

Author's Note: PLease read and review


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hey hey, peoples! New chappie! Please give me more reviews and soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 3**

When Kagome and Sango returned to work, they assumed their original positions by the cash registers. While they were organizing their workspace, an object all of a sudden flew over the counter and landed at their feet.

"What the hell!" the girls shrieked in shock.

The figure groaned pitifully, in pain, as he made his way up to his knees, then slowly to his feet. Miroku bent backwards causing his lower back to pop and crack. He then stood up straight to greet the girls that were on the verge of tears due to the sight they had just witnessed.

"What… the heck…. What the h-heck, M-m…?" Kagome barely made out through fits of laughter.

"How the hell… did you end up… f-flying… over the… the?" Sango cried incoherently.

Miroku huffed as he straightened out his uniform. "These customers can be extremely unreasonable. I had no idea that that woman was his wife."

The girls' laughter ceased immediately.

"You dumbass! You groped a customer? A married one at that!" Kagome cried.

"She was… especially delectable…" the perverse man said as drool dripped down his chin.

"Disgusting!" Sango shouted at the same time that a loud smack resonated through the vicinity.

Miroku lifted a hand up to cradle his abused cheek. "How can you be so cruel, my dear Sango? If it's jealousy that ails you, I can extend some of my attentions to you as well…"

"I'll pass, thanks," Sango said sarcastically as she shoved Miroku away. She wasn't an idiot; she'd seen his hand coming at her bottom from the corner of her eye.

Miroku sighed. "Well it was worth a shot…" he muttered as he walked away to find another customer in need of assistance.

Several hours later it was seven o'clock and the mall was closing for the day. It was Monday so obviously there wouldn't be long hours.

Kagome said goodbye to her friends and co-workers before she headed to the parking lot. When she reached her car she slid inside and drove off.

During her drive home, Kagome's cell phone began to ring. She picked it up and scoffed at the sight of the contact that was displayed on her 4" touch screen. She slid the little image over to the green side so that it would pick up the call. Kagome then attached her Bluetooth to her ear and greeted the caller.

"Kagome, where the hell are you? I've been trying to reach your ass all fucking day! You better come home soon!" Kouga yelled through the phone.

"Shut up, Kouga! I've been at work all day; where else would I have gone in the clothes I was wearing this morning?" Kagome replied.

"I didn't notice your fucking clothes! Why the hell would I care about what you were wearing when it covered so much?"

Kagome sighed. "My clothing's not the only thing about me that you don't care about," she muttered lowly.

"What the hell was that? Look, I'm not in the fucking mood for your bullshit, alright! This girl was supposed to give me a blowjob, but she came before I did and then just left! I'm fucking pissed so don't you make things any worse! Just hurry your ass up and get home so you can make my fucking dinner!"

Kagome's frown deepened as she listened to Kouga's rude remarks. She opened her mouth to shout right back at his ignorant ass, but shut it at the sound of the dial tone. "That asshole hung up on me!"She exclaimed. "He hung up on me… after spewing a whole bunch of shit like that! How fucking disrespectful can this man be! Heh! That's it. I'm going to help Sango clean up sometime so this can move along faster. I'm getting out of here as soon as possible."

Forty minutes later Kagome arrived at the apartment complex. She parked her car and then made her way over to the right section. When she reached the space that she shared with Kouga, she hesitated before unlocking the door. With the key left in the door, Kagome leaned against the wall beside it.

"How the hell am I going to avoid a beating now? I'm tired… How am I going to avoid him when I finally move out…?"

Suddenly the door flew open, nearly being ripped off its hinges. Kagome jumped, gasping as she turned to face the figure in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing just standing out here? Come inside now," Kouga said angrily.

Kagome just sighed and stepped through the door. When Kouga shut it quietly instead of slamming it, Kagome became curious and fearful.

"Look… I just ordered some pizza okay? It's just extra cheese with stuffed crust and I got you some olives on the side. They're in that little container next to the box," Kouga said as he led her to the kitchen.

"Thanks," Kagome whispered, still unsure of how to act and on edge because of _**his**_ strange behavior.

"Kagome, you can calm down. I'm not going to do anything so you have nothing to be cautious about. Just get a plate and some soda, and come sit down to eat with me."

"Okay," she whispered again. She did just as he said and then took a seat next to him at the bar. She may seem extremely subservient at the moment, but she was tired and didn't feel like fighting or resisting. Besides, it wasn't like he was asking too much of her. He was just instructing her to do things that she already wanted to do.

"Um… I thought I'd let you know now…" Kouga began. "It's eight now… at four I'm leaving to go meet up with Yura and Ami."

Kagome just sighed again. She was so tired. Why did he have to go and add heartbreak to the mix? "I've been hearing those names a lot lately. Are they your favorites now?"

"Yeah I guess," he replied just as quietly.

"So… a threesome…? That's what you're going to be doing?"

"Yeah," Kouga breathed.

Kagome inhaled slowly and nodded, her eyes surprisingly dry. No tears? Maybe this meant leaving him would be easier than she thought. Maybe he'd mess things between them up so much that she won't even look back… Ever.

Kagome smiled at the thought of a pain-free break up. But at the same time she was still brooding on the inside. This was real love after all; she'd be foolish to think that she wouldn't be affected whatsoever.

The shrill ring of the telephone broke Kagome from her reverie. As she passed him to go to the kitchen for the phone, Kagome noticed Kouga had been eating while she was mulling things over, Typical; he didn't even realize how much she was hurting. Instead he stuffed his face with stuffed crust.

"Hello?" Kagome said as she picked up the phone.

"Hi, is this Higurashi Kagome?" the voice asked.

"Yes, this is she. Who am I speaking with?" Kagome's heart pounded violently. Is this a call for the job…?

"This is Takahashi InuYasha from _Enable Children's Daycare and Rehab_," the man spoke coolly. "I'm calling to let you know of the results of your interview."

There was a pause that caused Kagome's brow to crease. Why didn't he continue? "And the results would be…?" she asked.

"The results would be that you are my new secretary. Congratulations Miss Higurashi; I'm glad to have you on board."

"Oh that's great! Thank you for the opportunity, sir" Kagome replied.

"Of course. Just know that you'll be receiving another call in two week's time. By then the office renovations will have been completed and you will be able to come in for work."

"Oh, alright. Thank you, sir."

"Two weeks, Miss Higurashi. And thank you for applying. Your skills seem to be impeccable. I'll be waiting to see if that's truly the case. I'll see you in two weeks."

"Alright then. Bye."

"Have a good night, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome hung up the phone and squealed, doing a little victory dance. "Yes!" she cried, true happiness and glee filling her heart.

"Who was that?" Kouga asked from across the kitchen at the bar, his mouth full of food.

Kagome froze, her dancing and laughter ceasing. Should she tell Kouga about her new job? Or would that compromise her plans to leave him? If he knew she was getting a position that was more of a career than a job, he would get suspicious. And a suspicious Kouga is not a nice Kouga. Maybe she was better off just lying to him. She'd have to make sure to call back and make sure that they don't make any more calls to the apartment, but to her cell phone instead. She couldn't have Kouga finding out if they called while he was here but she wasn't. Also, it wasn't guaranteed that even if she was here, he wouldn't get to the phone first. So it was decided. When Kouga was gone for his little whorish love fest, she'd call back and switch the house phone contact that they have for her cell phone number. Hopefully she won't be too nervous to call…

No, in all reality, she would be scared out of her mind.

But that was okay. She'd get over it. She was going to be a part of their organization pretty soon. What should it matter? Oh but that man… what if he answered? Takahashi InuYasha… her new boss. He sounded pretty intimidating. He also sounded pretty damn sexy. Maybe Sango's teasing would serve as some foresight. Maybe she'd end up the typical secretary from one of those adult movies. Let's just hope that Mr. Takahashi isn't married. Hm… married. That would be a big problem wouldn't it?

Kagome laughed at her thoughts. As if she would ever get a chance with her boss. She didn't even know for sure if he was attractive! And maybe since he was the head of a company he was a stuck up jackass. But this was a company that serves the children, so maybe there is some soft to him. Once again Kagome scoffed at what was running through her mind. She probably shouldn't be thinking of the boss in such a way. What if she made up an image of him before she even met him? And then when she finally did meet him, that horrible image would make her act like a rude ass, and then she'd be fired on the spot. Despite her luck of being accepted for the job, she could be easily replaced by the millions she was sure there were that would kill for the position she just received. She better be careful…

For the third and final time, Kagome gave a giggle at her thoughts. She then walked out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom. She walked in a daze, the very same trance that prevented her from answering Kouga's question and that left him sitting at the bar puzzled.

**Author's Note:** Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey you guys! Here's another but it's a short one. **THE SONG 4 AM IS _AMAZING_ TO LISTEN TO DURING THIS CHAPTER... PLZ DO!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 4**

Kagome turned over from her position in bed, to one that left her facing the digital alarm clock on the dresser. For a moment she was confused by the fact that the form of her boyfriend was not blocking the numbers from her view, but then she realized the time.

"Four o'clock…" she breathed.

Sighing, Kagome sat up in bed. She slumped over, holding her head in her hands.

"Why… do I put up with this? Why can't I see how messed up this is? We actually discuss his unfaithful activities before he sets off to do them! It's not like we have an open relationship, but it's become something worse than that. Something that's so degrading for both of us—especially me. So why the _hell _do I allow this? I deserve better… I know I do. I know I can't stay with him just because I love him. Hopefully… I can move into Sango's soon. Three weeks…can I wait that long? I didn't know the day we were discussing it… and I don't know now," Kagome momentarily broke off from her monologue with a sigh. "Two weeks… I start my new job… that's good."

Kagome sat in silence after her musing, still going over the current events in her mind. Suddenly, the distressed twenty-three year old broke down. She screamed, grasping at her chest as she flew backwards onto the bed again. Her hand remained clutched at her sternum as she curled into a ball, the agony seeping out through hot tears and piercing wails.

The cheating…

The beating

The fear

The disgust

The agony

The betrayal

The faith

The inability to hate…

The lenience

The self-degradation

The pain

The tears

The fatigue

The broken relationship

The sadness of it all

The ridicule

The loss of a family…

The _love…_

Why go through it anymore? Why not leave all the bullshit behind and start anew with someone that she deserved; with someone that deserved _her? _Why stick around only to be tossed around? Only to be damaged on the inside and out. Lately she hasn't been hit, but it was bound to start up again sometime and it's not like that was their only problem.

Kagome convulsed, gagging at the burn of her tears' unauthorized travel down her raw throat. She continued to whimper, hyperventilation wracking her frame. The pain in her chest was increased, no longer caused by her situation with Kouga alone.

Damn. She has hit rock bottom.

The poor, ruptured soul continued to let out her suffering as the song that has become her creed ran through her mind again. Melanie Fiona's _4 AM _echoed in her head verse after verse as Kagome drowned in the melancholy that came with being romantically involved with Kouga Ookami.

4 AM… Such a God-forsaken hour.

4 AM… Such an hour void of rapture

Such an hour void of the bliss brought about by the obliviousness you obtain through sleep.

4 AM… Such a black hour.

A time for hell's demons to rejoice, relishing in the fact that a soul was being ripped apart day by day; but also a time for them to hate, jealous that they weren't the ones to destroy an initially beautiful spirit.

4 AM was such a despicable time—a harsh time—an awful hour. It was an abominable, atrocious time. It was gruesome, fearful—horrendous! It was something that would surely break you down… Leave you fractured, seemingly unable to ever be bound together again.

4 AM… A despicable hour…

4 AM…

Kagome's darkest hour…

Author's Note: Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hey you guys it's been a while. I'm probably going to write a lot today to get my mind off of things. I feel like a butt since I forgot to RSVP for my friend's bat mitzvah that takes place tomorrow-i cant go since i didnt rsvp. She sent me the invitation in SEPTEMBER! I feel like such an ass so please make me feel better and review. I'll most likely write the next chapter today, too. No school.

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 5**

It was a week later and Kagome was over at Sango's place. After her dark downfall at four, Kagome had cried herself to sleep. When she woke up, she felt well-rested since she hadn't stirred in the slightest during her slumber. For the past week she had been helping Sango clean up the spare room, and today was the last day they needed—they were almost done.

Things with Kouga had gone downhill again. Kouga hadn't gotten his desired display of lesbian sex during his threesome, so he took it out on his faithful girlfriend. Kagome had more motivation than ever to get things done at Sango's and move out.

Kagome and Sango were finally throwing out the last of the junk that had taken over the spare room. The undressed bed, empty dressers, and dusty chairs had all been uncovered. Kagome took in the sight of the gorgeous room, immediately feeling excited. All they had to do was dust a little bit and put sheets on the bed, and it'd be fit for staying overnight. Getting all of Kagome's things from Kouga's place was a different story. While there wasn't much to move, not running into Kouga was something they had to worry about.

"Yay, we're done!" Kagome squealed. "Oh, I'm so glad we're done! Thank you Sango!"

Said woman laughed. "What are you thanking me for? You're the one that came to help."

"I know but _you're _the one who even offered to let me stay here in the first place. Now I can get out of Kouga's apartment! Yes, I'm so excited!" Kagome replied.

Sango's brow furrowed as she went to sit down on the guest bed. "Kagome…" she began.

Kagome's celebratory dancing halted at the sullen tone of her friend's voice. "What's wrong Sango?" she asked as she went to join her good friend on the bed.

Sango turned to look her in the eye. "How come… you're so happy when… this means you'll be leaving Kouga? I mean… I'm glad you're leaving him and everything, but I'm just wondering whether or not you're in denial about being so happy. What's going to happen after you officially move in? Are you going to break down and cry then? Or are you going to continue to be joyous as if you're just moving out of a friend's place? It's like you weren't even in love with him, as we all know you were."

Kagome sighed. "I understand what you mean Sango. I do love Kouga… but after that time when we practically planned out when he was going to go have sex with other women, I knew that it'd be easy to leave. That man doesn't care about me anymore, no matter how much he says he does. I understand what you mean but there's no reason to worry. Sure, I'm heartbroken that we had to end this way—that we had to end at all—but this is what needs to be done. Maybe I'll be upset later, but for right now I'm just glad that I won't be held under his thumb anymore."

Sango nodded thoughtfully for a moment before she looked up at her friend again and smiled. "Alright Kagome. I just hope that if you do get upset, that it won't last for long."

"Yeah…" Kagome sighed as she stretched her arms over her head. "I'll be okay. That bastard isn't going to bring me down any longer! Especially since I will soon have my career to fall back on!"

Sango laughed. "Right, you will. I'm glad you're okay Kagome. Now let's go get something to eat. I really wanted some—" Sango was cut off by the sound of Kagome's ringtone.

Kagome looked confusedly at the number that was displayed on her screen. It was Mr. Takahashi's office. The same day that Kagome had her breakdown, she had called the office to tell them to only call her cell phone from then on. It was also that day that Kagome began to have night terrors. Every time she woke up screaming after having them, she glanced at the clock to see that it read 4 am. It truly was her bleakest hour—every nightmare she had since she'd dubbed it as so ended then. That was enough reason for Kagome to believe that some demon had been officially signed to making her nightlife hell.

Kagome picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Ms. Higurashi. This is Hana, the woman whose position you're going to be filling. I was just calling to give you a week's notice—we don't want you forgetting about us," the woman said with a light laugh.

"Oh wow, okay. Thank you Hana, but how in the world could I forget? This has got to be the best position someone like me has been fortunate enough to receive!"

"Haha, you're right. Well I was also told to call you so that we could figure out when we'd let you have your lunch break since we don't know when you usually eat. Is twelve okay?"

"Oh of course! Wow, how considerate of you all…" Kagome said, kind of shocked. She expected a big corporation like them to more or less toss her around like a ragdoll. The last thing she thought they'd do is ask her when she wanted her lunch break.

"Alright then Ms. Higurashi, I'll let Mr. Takahashi know. Have a nice day."

"Alright then, thank you. You enjoy your day, too. Goodbye."

Kagome hung up the phone and turned to Sango. "Now let's go get something to eat at David's! I feel like caramelized onions!"

Kagome and Sango laughed as they made their way to Kagome's BMW, and then down to their favorite restaurant.

Author's Note: Please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! I talked to my friend and she's not mad. We're actually planning a day where she comes over for us to hang out and then sleeps over. I should still get her a present though. For a bat mitzvah money should come in multiples of 18 right? Someone let me know please. Also read and Review! This chapter is a little over the top. Sorry if all the adjectives get annoying.

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 6**

After Kagome and Sango had gone to dinner, they went back to Sango's place, watched a movie, and then went to bed. Now it was the morning after and as Kagome slept, Sango sat in her living room watching TV while sipping on a caramel Frappuccino.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Rolling her eyes, Sango slipped off the couch and sauntered over to her front door. The sight of the people standing there elicited a gasp from her lips.

"Mom…? Dad…? Kohaku…?"

* * *

_Kagome walked through the door of an extravagant, sparkling building. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in awe as she took in the wondrous sight of glistening chandeliers, gorgeous marble floors, and exuberant children._

_ "Wow…" she gasped. A wide smile stretched her gorgeous face as she walked on through her newly found paradise. _

_ "Hello Ms. Higurashi. How are you today?" asked a familiar woman. She was seated at a large oak desk that obstructed beautifully carved doors that seemed to stretch on past the Heavens. _

_ "H-hello Hana. I'm… I don't even know how I am… I need new words…" Kagome said airily as she spun in a slow circle, trying to take in the magnificence around her. Unfortunately, her attempt was futile; this place was just too grand!_

_Hana chuckled. "Well, that is to be expected. We are one of the most wondrous corporations that have ever had the benevolence to grace this Earth."_

_Kagome could only nod woodenly, her mouth hanging agape once again._

_Afresh the woman giggled. "You are so comical! We truly are blessed to have you on board. Are you ready to meet your new boss Ms. Higurashi? He's been awaiting your arrival. I expect you'll find his appearance to be most magnificent."_

_ "Huh?" Kagome said dumbly. She still couldn't believe she was in the midst of such an amazing site._

_ "Go on and meet your boss…" Hana said._

_And as if in a dream, Hana's desk floated off to the side as a light fog covered the ground. The great doors were no longer hindered, and so the sight of their glory made Kagome feel extremely small. _

_As they slowly opened, a brilliant light from within nearly blinded the girl. She took a few steps in the direction of the promise land, only to fall to her knees, consumed by flabbergast. _

_A form stepped out from the glow. He was backlit so his face was not seen. That didn't matter though, for his grandeur was sensed by all. Encountering it was like slamming into a brick wall. There was no way to miss it. His silhouette suggested a beautiful, sexy frame that would cause all women—maybe even some men—to drown in a pool of their own dribble. The man was a god, and his gorgeous silver hair that floated gently around him did nothing but emphasize this fact. _

_Kagome throat constricted. She couldn't breathe. After a moment she realized her heart had stopped as well. But… the only thing she was actually concentrating on was the wish she kept repeating in her head. _

'Please speak… Please grace me with the exquisiteness of your musical bass…'

_The god's mouth opened…_

'Yes! Thank you… you sweet, sweet being. Speak… for me… Speak!'

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE STAYING!"_

Kagome shot up from bed, and promptly fell to the floor.

"Oh why…? My precious god… My sweet, magnificent god…" she whimpered.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE STAYING!" Sango shouted in the faces of her family.

"You already said that sis!" Kohaku jeered with a smirk.

"Shut up, you damn brat!" Sango snarled.

"Now Sango, calm down! We just explained this to you. We're staying for the next few months. Maybe three… Maybe more…" Sango's mother spoke softly.

Sango's heart sunk. It completely shattered when she heard a gasp come from the direction of what they thought would be Kagome's room for a significant amount of time.

Despite the difficulty of it, Sango turned to face and look her dear friend in the eye. The shock and fear she saw there nearly made her wretch out of guilt.

"Kagome… I guess this means… you can't stay here with me…"

Kagome once again fell to her knees, this time not from being overwhelmed by glory, but instead… by agony.

Author's Note: PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: another dark one. Kagome will start going to work soon.

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 7**

Kagome walked through the door of Kouga's apartment, desolation dominating her features. She adjusted the bag on her shoulder and proceeded to shuffle over toward the living room. She dropped her bag on the floor then promptly plopped onto the couch.

After sitting peacefully and quietly for a good amount of time, Kagome suddenly flew off the couch, feeling an immense pain and pressure on her ear. Disoriented, she sat up to face the direction from which the unexpected blow came.

"Where the _fuck_ were you, you nasty slut!" Kouga snarled as he stood over his injured girlfriend. Witnessing such a scene would resemble witnessing an evil, hideous ogre standing over a cute, kicked puppy. What an awful sight... Kagome remained dizzy as Kouga continued to yell.

"Answer me, damn it! Were you out with your boyfriend, slut?"

"What boyfriend?" Kagome asked as she grabbed her forehead. She had a headache now…

"The one you must've been with while you weren't here you damn bitch!" Kouga roared as he kneed Kagome in the chin, causing her to fly backwards into a wall as blood filled her mouth. "You've never stayed out so late before! What the hell was different this time?" Kouga paused to cross his arms and sarcastically place a finger on his chin. "Hmmmm…? Could it be because… YOUR NASTY ASS WAS CHEATING ON ME!"

Before Kagome could blink, Kouga was in front of her dealing several powerful blows to her lower abdomen.

"Are you pregnant, slut? Huh! Did he get you pregnant, you damn whore?!" Kouga bellowed. "I'll kill that fucker's damn baby! Touching my woman… I'll teach the both of you!"

"Agh-uh!" Kagome cried over and over as Kouga smashed in her belly with his great fists.

"I-I…have…n-n-noo…b-b-b-b-oy-frie-end!" Kagome choked as blood flowed up through her esophagus. Kouga stopped punching her, but as she fell over he began stomping down on her side.

"Lying ass bitch! You're nothing but a nasty fucking whore! You'll never leave this damn house again, you hear me! You're never gonna see your damn boyfriend again! And don't you think you can bring him, or anyone else, here to break you free. I'll beat the fucking shit outta everyone you bring around here! STUPID BITCH!"

Kouga stopped when a loud crack filled the room. Kagome's piercing scream followed shortly afterward. She straightened her body out from the little ball she had curled into, to cradle her shattered ribs.

She didn't even bother mentally fuming about his hypocrisy. He had gone way too far this time. There was no use riling herself up so much, when she obviously couldn't do anything about it.

"Kagome…" Kouga said lowly, quietly—ashamed of what he had done. "Kagome… you don't have a boyfriend… do you?"

Kagome didn't respond.

"I'm sorry Kagome… Where… Where were you… really… all this time?"

"With S-sango," Kagome rasped. The stress put on her throat by such a simple phrase caused her to cough, after all of that horrible abuse. With the cough came dark, hot blood.

"O-oh…" Kouga collapsed, falling to his knees. "Kagome…" he whispered. "Kagome… I-I… I-I'm so, so sorry! I'm so sorry…"

Kouga crawled over to the broken girl and gathered her into his arms… Being moved, though, caused Kagome to vomit, most of that waste being misplaced blood. More of the vital redness seeped from the corner of her mouth. Kouga watched its trail with painfully remorseful eyes.

'I… I can't believe I've done this to you… Kagome. I've never gone this far… Sure, I've broken bones before… Sure you've bled before… But never like this. And… I'm so, _so_ very sorry. So sorry… Sorry'

Kagome's hot tears and blood blended together under her chin. She held back the bile her body tried to purge as Kouga unconsciously rocked her back and forth, as he sobbed.

Kagome didn't even bother feeling angry… What the hell was _he_ crying for? But… she didn't bother. She didn't bother…

She just silently… let the hot tears roll…

Author's Note: Sorry for being so gruesome. Please R&R


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Hi, hi. I'm gonna start working on the next chapter now(:

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 8**

A week had passed and now Kagome was getting ready for her first day of work.

After Kouga delivered the most brutal of all beatings, he treated Kagome himself. He didn't take her to the hospital for fear of his abusive nature bring found out, and then being promptly sent to jail. It had always been like this since they moved in together. After the abuse, Kouga was the only one who saw to Kagome's wounds.

As she now buttoned her silk blouse, Kagome took extra care. She was still extremely sore and her ribs ached tremendously. Kouga taped them up with the usual stuff, but had yet to get her pain relievers. In fact, he had promised to serve them with her breakfast this morning. Besides the natural excitement of starting her career today, Kagome was looking forward to finishing getting ready so that she could take her medicine.

Luckily the bruises on the side of her face had already started to heal, so it wasn't terribly painful when she applied the make-up she always had just for such occasions. Kagome was a beautiful woman, and though she was not conceited, she knew it. She knew she didn't need make-up except for a little bit on special occasions. But living with Kouga brought about the need for more coverage, at least when she wanted to go out; which naturally, was often.

Kagome made her way out to the kitchen and grabbed the meal that Kouga set out for her. As she remained standing to eat, Kouga—who was sitting silently at the kitchen table eating his own breakfast—took that opportunity to study his girlfriend's choice of clothing. He took in the sight of her long-sleeved, silk, cream blouse, with what appeared to be a thin, black scarf from the side. His eyes trailed down to her tight pencil skirt that consisted of black floral lace over a silky cream-colored background. Her bare legs flowed south deliciously, until her six inch pumps obstructed her Achilles tendons from view. On the counter next to her medicine, that she had yet to take, sat a cute black purse with the look of a clutch, except for the nice shoulder chain attached to it. The beautifully crafted chain was silver and had an off-white ribbon strung through the wide, but small links. Kouga then swung his eyes to Kagome again, now noticing her beautiful hairstyle. Kagome's hair was up in a tight bun, with her bangs and a few cute, curly tendrils in the back loose.

Kouga gulped, swallowing the saliva that seeped from his glands at the sight of his sexy woman. He cleared his throat, uncomfortable about her appearance. Where the hell was she planning to go dressed like that?

"Um… Kagome…? Where you headed all dressed up like that? And so early in the morning?" he asked.

Kagome didn't even look in his direction as she responded, "I'm going to go get some things done with a friend."

"Oh… Well why do have to be so dressed up then?" Kouga asked suspiciously.

"Because by the time we finish with our errands, it'll be time for our plans of going out and having some fun."

"Well who the hell are you going with?" he asked, jealousy and suspicion winning him over.

Kagome turned sharply, and stabbed at Kouga's heart with her gorgeous, malicious eyes. "Is it really wise to raise your voice at me after what you've done, Kouga?"

Said wolf demon flinched, feeling the guilt and knowing she was more than right.

"Are you really raising your voice at me right now? Asshole! I'm going out, damn it, and I don't need to tell you who the hell with! You don't own me bastard! Thank you for the breakfast and the medicine, but I'll be taking my leave now."

Kagome grabbed her purse and headed to the door. She was almost outside when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Wait Kagome…" Kouga said softly. He continued when she turned around to face him. "Give me a kiss, okay?" he murmured as he began to lean in.

With a scoff Kagome slapped the imbecile across the cheek, then turned on her heel and walked out the door.

Author's note: Please R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: _**PLEASE READ** _Hi you peoples! Lol, this chapter was exactly 1,000 words before I added my author's notes and stuff. Now I've last that awesome number. Lol, oh well. Ummm... this one is kinda crazy. lol. There's like a super long run-on part of the way down. I'm actually going to do a significant amount of work on the next chapter, unlike the last time I told you guys I would. Sorry about that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 9**

Kagome had been e-mailed the directions to her work the previous morning just in case she had forgotten how to get there. Now as she slid into her car, Kagome punched the address into her GPS.

An hour and a half later, Kagome had arrived at Enable Children's Daycare and Rehabilitation. After parking her car, she left the garage to approach the beautiful building. She pushed through the golden revolving doors and found herself in a magnificent lobby. The building's ambiance in reality wasn't far off from that of her dream. Of course she had been here before, but it had been a while, and the beauty struck her hard again. Unlike when she came during the renovations, there were adorable little children playing in the junior section of the lobby. Kagome giggled, softly smiling to herself as she walked past the exuberant, gleeful kids.

As she walked up to the front desk to check in for her meeting, fear set into Kagome's heart. Her chest felt as if a great pressure had settled on it, and she began to breathe harder.

"Hello ma'am, how may I help you?" the woman at the desk spoke.

'_Okay… B-breathe Kagome… Answer without your voice… shaking… Breathe.'_

"H-hell-lo." Kagome internally cursed herself as she cleared her throat. "Um, hullo. I'M HERE FOR MY NINE OF THE CLOCK MEETING WITH MISTER TA-KA-HA-SHEEEEHHH!"

An awkward silence filled the area after Kagome's bizarre outburst. The woman at the desk stared at her strangely, her right eye twitching as she wondered if it was safe to let this psycho past to see her boss.

"Uhhh… What is your name… ma'am?"

Kagome twitched as she mentally fought with herself over her stupidity.

'_What the fuck was that! She probably thinks I'm a psycho now! What?! Probably?! No! There's no doubt about it, she's probably planning some secret escape route right now! Oh no, I've blown it!'_ Kagome screeched in her mind as her body gave way and wobbled till she fell to the floor, anime style.

The woman at the desk stepped back, shielding herself with her arm—also anime style—as she watched rivers stream down from Kagome's eyes. She sweat dropped as Kagome's thoughts were unconsciously acted out as strange, abrupt, and semi-violent movements.

Slowly, the woman reached for the emergency safety button—like the ones in banks—that was hidden under the desk.

Suddenly though, Kagome whipped around and slammed her hands down on the desk, and got all up in the woman's face.

"Please don't call security! Please…" Kagome moaned in one of those, raspy, throaty voices. The poor lobby manager's eye went into full spasms and she began to drip sweat as she tried to figure out what the hell to do. Obviously this woman was unstable… but should she really call for the police? Maybe she's just EXTREMELY nervous. No… this surpasses nervousness. This woman is just purely insane!

"I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!" Kagome suddenly yelled, causing the petrified woman to screech. "I'm not crazy, yah hear me?! I'm not crazy damn it! I'm just super nervous, you see? Just anxious to walk through those doors, and meet my beautiful god of a boss! Just anxious, to see if I totally blow this due to my psychopathic breakdown that is currently happening like right freaking now! I'm not crazy, you're the one that's crazy because you aren't trying to understand what I'm going through right now you know that I'm only freaking out because I'm nervous but you wanna sit here and act scared outta your mind just because I'm being a little strange and that's not fair that's not what I've expected of an employee of a wonderful place that's supposed to be caring for people especially children and take care of them without needing anything in return therefore being at the pinnacle of caring and UNDERSTANDING people!" Kagome cried in one breath. "But obviously you're not UNDERSTANDING ME!"

The poor lobby manager, at that moment, passed out.

* * *

Kagome wrung out the cloth and ran back to the lobby desk. She sat down next to the apparently comatose lobby manager, and placed the cold cotton on her forehead.

"Jeez, I'm really not going to get this job, am I?" Kagome heaved a breath as shook her head at her insane antics. "Of course not…"

It was then that the manager—her name being Laura according to her name tag—came to. When she opened her eyes, she didn't immediately recognize the face of the person sitting beside her. But after a few seconds, she jumped up and away from Kagome.

"Y-y-y-y-yyy-you… Get away from me…."

"I'm sorry ma'am. I understand if I need to leave…" Kagome mumbled her head down in embarrassment.

"No! No, no, no! Just get out of here, and get to your appointment. I'll sign you in, you just go. In about six minutes you'll be late. Just go. You'll pass Hana on your way and she'll introduce you. Just go!"

"Oh! Thanks so much!"

And with that Kagome jumped up and took off in the direction of Hana's area.

'_Yes… just go. Lest you leave here, then come back with wild remorse that leads your crazy ass to shooting this place up! Just go…'_

Poor Laura…

* * *

"Oh hello, Kagome! How have you been?"

"Oh, I'm great Hana. Thanks for asking."

"Of course. Well let's not waste any time. Mr. Takahashi has been looking forward to meeting you. Let's get you inside. You only have four minutes."

"Alright!"

Hana and Kagome walked a couple of yards over to the office of InuYasha Takahashi. Hana knocked on the door and politely called,

"Your nine o'clock is here Mr. Takahashi."

The sound of a drawer shutting, followed by the rustling of papers, came before the man's answer.

"Bring her in, Hana."

Kagome gulped, her heart thudding against her ribcage as Hana opened the door.

The two women stepped through the door.

"Mr. Takahashi, this is Higurashi Kagome, your new secretary."

Author's Note: CLIFFFIIEEEEE! LOLOL! Sorry. Like I said, i'm gonna work on the next one a lot in the next few hours, maybe even the rest of the weekend, however long it takes. I hope I finish, but you know I have work to do. Please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Kagome and InuYasha! Sexual tension!

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 10**

"Mr. Takahashi, this is Higurashi Kagome, your new secretary."

The man standing behind the large oak desk in the back of the office smiled. His straight, white teeth drew attention to his plump, pink lips and cute puppy nose. Going farther north, Kagome took in the sight of his gorgeous eyes of warm, molten gold. They were framed by dense fringes of black eyelashes, and a little higher up were long, slightly thick black eyebrows. His beautiful, clear skin was free of wrinkles except around his mouth where his smile created slight creases. He also had lush and long silver hair that fell to about the small of his back. What stood out most, though, were his adorable inu ears that were perched on the top of his silver crown. Despite the downright cuteness of them, they didn't take away from his handsome façade or his steamy, undeniable sexiness.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi; glad to have you on board," the man spoke in his lovely deep voice. He walked over to where the two women stood, and extended his hand. "Takahashi InuYasha, your new boss."

Kagome grabbed his hand, despite her mind being fuzzy still after taking in his god-like appearance. "Hello Mr. Takahashi. It's absolutely wonderful to have been given this opportunity."

InuYasha smiled. "I'm glad you think so." He then looked up at his former secretary. "Thank you so much Hana. Ms. Higurashi and I will be speaking for some time now. Once we're finished, you'll be dismissed."

Hana bowed. "Of course, sir. It's been a pleasure."

"Likewise, Hana."

Hana nodded and turned to leave, closing the door behind her.

InuYasha smoothed his tie, as he gestured for Kagome to take a seat at his desk. He walked behind it and sat in his. Once they were both situated, InuYasha began.

"So, Ms. Higurashi, what made you apply to Enable?"

"Oh well, ever since high school I knew I wanted to work with children. Um… but I didn't know _how_. Being a teacher was the most obvious way at the time, but I felt I had more potential than that. So I went to business school, confident that I could find a decent corporation to apply to. It wasn't too long ago that I found Enable through research for such places. When I did, though, I was ecstatic. It was so perfect, and I didn't know what I'd do if I couldn't get the position I applied for."

InuYasha nodded. He had been listening intently to her answer, but at the same time he was checking her out. She was a beautiful woman, there's no doubt about that. But she also had this fiery sex appeal, though it was unintentional—effortless even. He liked her lips especially. The gorgeous heart shape and plumpness to them got him riled up, to be honest. Her eyes were his second favorite. No, maybe the lips and the eyes were on the same level. In any case, he loved them both already. Her almond eyes were a pretty chocolate color, and they were quite round and wide compared to others of their race. They were surrounded by long, wispy eyelashes that were absolutely and naturally gorgeous. Her skin was clear and perfect, and she had the cutest nose that was tiny, and sort of round at the bottom. Her long, raven colored hair was pulled up, leaving only her bangs and cute curls in front of her small ears loose. Something that was also rare for women of their race was her body shape. Higurashi Kagome had large, full breasts. They were round, and probably around a C-cup size. Her hips were also round, and she even had an exceptional amount of fat on her bottom. He had seen when she came in that her legs were silky looking, and despite her only being around 5' 5", they seemed to extend endlessly.

InuYasha opened his mouth to respond. "So you want to work for the children, huh?" He smiled when Kagome nodded. "Well, great because, as you already know, that's what we're all about. Lately we've been working on a project for opening up another center that's nearby a school in the slums. Unfortunately, nobody cares about what goes on there so all kinds of things happen to people there. I don't know why we didn't start a project of this nature before, but there's no turning back time. So anyway we're working on a daycare and rehab center nearby the school so families don't have to travel far. It's also significantly more affordable than the centers in different areas. Of course we always make sure that the centers are affordable, but you know in those areas the wages are lower. So we have to adjust the prices for each area. This corporation would be pointless if there were children that were excluded from our services over something as trivial as money. And since we're so widespread and successful, money really is insignificant."

"Wow, that's great." Kagome said with a wide smile on her face. She really loved the fact that they went out of their way to make sure everyone is able to use their services. "Um, so how are the centers organized? The daycares are separate from the rehab facilities aren't they?"

"Yes they are; good question. When you walk through the door of most of the facilities, there's a lobby. Directly to the back of the lobbies are the employee only rooms and public bathrooms. A door to the right of the entire lobby leads to the daycare centers where children play, watch shows—both fun ones and educational ones—and there are also different activities set up that are supervised by employees. The activities range from story time, to interactive games, to working in workbooks designated for each learning level that a child may be at. There's even a gym for basketball and other recreational activities like that."

Kagome nodded. "That's really great."

"Yes… Now to the left of the lobby is the rehab center. Children go there for treatments if they've been abused, if they need special medical attention, or if they've gotten into accidents of some sort. We have college trained, well-known physicians that take care of the children there. However, if for whatever reason there's a report of any form of abuse or neglect in either centers—whether it be the daycare or the rehab center—employees are immediately dismissed."

"That's wonderful. It's really great that you're providing such genuine care for the children. I really am glad to be a part of this organization."

InuYasha smiled. "Of course; and I'm glad you are. According to what Hana reported to me, you're skills in the field you've trained in are amazing."

Kagome blushed. "Well, I wouldn't say there're _amazing_ per se…"

InuYasha laughed lightly, the sound being another thing that was other-worldly about him. "Don't be modest! I know you'll do very well here. I really am glad to have you here."

"And I'm glad to be here, sir."

InuYasha smiled. "Alright; I'm expecting great things from you, Ms. Higurashi."

"Oh…" Kagome said nervously.

InuYasha laughed again. "Oh, don't be nervous. I promise you that all my employees love it here, and there's almost never a complaint. You'll adjust well and hopefully quickly. We really are busy sometimes since we have facilities in several locations across Tokyo. We're actually hoping to expand even more…"

Kagome smiled. "That sounds great."

InuYasha stood from his desk, and Kagome followed suit.

"Alright, Ms. Higurashi… Let's confirm your new position, and say goodbye to Hana."

Author's Note: Please R&R


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** hi, haiiii! I'm gonna continue writing write now(:

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 11**

Kagome and InuYasha walked outside of his office and over to where Hana's desk was. Kagome felt kind of guilty watching her pack, but she consoled herself with the fact that she was only replacing Hana because she quit. She wanted to leave. Kagome snapped out of it, though, when she noticed InuYasha walking over to Hana.

"I'm going to miss you, Hana. It's been great having you as my secretary. I mean, you're my friend too," InuYasha said.

Hana smiled and went over to him for a hug. "I'll miss you, too, InuYasha. Tell Kikyo to stop being such a bitch, okay? And tell her not to give Kagome a hard time either, unless she wants me to come back here and fix her ass _again_."

Kagome watched the friendly scene, now confused. _'Who's Kikyo…?'_

InuYasha laughed. "Will do, Hana… will do."

Hana gave him a look. "Will you really?" she said dully.

"I will!"

"Alright… you'd better." Hana turned to look at Kagome. "Come over here, you pour girl. You've got a lot to learn about what to do and what to look out for."

She continued when Kagome joined her and InuYasha by the desk.

"First on the 'what to look out for' list is Kikyo, InuYasha's girlfriend."

'_Girlfriend…?' _Kagome mentally pouted for a moment, then perked up again to pay attention. Hana was wonderful enough to give her some tips before she totally took over her job; she'd better not waste the opportunity for help.

"That woman is _the_ bitch from hell. I mean, I get being defensive about sexy secretaries in your boyfriend's office, but damn! The woman's insane. She nearly broke my leg when she pushed me down the stairs, because she felt I was too close to InuYasha when he brushed past me in the doorway to leave!"

Kagome's eyebrows shot up and the size of her eyes tripled.

"Yeah!" Hana cried. "The bitch is fucking crazy!"

"Hey, that's my girlfriend we're talking about here!" InuYasha yelled from his spot behind the two women.

"Of course she is, InuYasha. However, you yourself know that she's not right in the head. I don't know why the hell you stay with that woman," Hana said as she shook her head.

InuYasha only turned his face to the ground, shoving his hands into his pocket.

Hana felt bad for upset her friend and former boss, but she had to explain things to Kagome before she left—and she had to leave soon.

"Alright… Yeah, so watch out for Kikyo. That's the main thing. Other than that, you have business things to take care of—obviously."

Hana waved Kagome over for the two of them to check out a few basic things, and to check out how to deal with the company's current projects.

"Alright so here on the phone: these are the office communication buttons. Five is for the lobby, six is for Mr. Takahashi's office, seven is for the temps' department, eight is for security, and nine is for building service. But to use these numbers for these specific things only, you have to first press the pound number. Otherwise the phone will act as if you were trying to contact someone with an actual phone number."

Kagome nodded. "Oh alright; thank you."

"Of course! Now there's a sheet in this first drawer on the right with all the basic things you need to know, in case you forget anything. So besides all that, let me show you what you'll be doing regarding the work that we're doing now."

Hana sat down and got on the computer.

"Oh, by the way, this is the password," she said as she logged out and then typed it again for Kagome to see.

"Got it," Kagome said.

"Again, in the first drawer on the right."

"Um… but what if there's a break-in? Can't someone then easily access information?" Kagome asked.

"Good question," InuYasha spoke. "You see that light blinking on the drawer's handle?" He elaborated when Kagome nodded. "Well that turns red when the emergency systems kick in, and the whole building is shut down. So even if someone could get in the drawer, the computer systems would be knocked out anyway—but they can't get in so it's still safe."

"Wow," Kagome said. "This company really is well thought out in every aspect, huh?"

InuYasha and Hana both chuckled then nodded.

"Wow…"

**Author's Note:** Please R&R


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** I can't wait for the love myself!

**HIDOI= AWFUL**

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 12**

Two days passed, bringing Wednesday around at a normal pace. Kagome was still adjusting, and the isolation from being InuYasha's secretary only, left her without new friends. Oh, well except Laura, who had gotten over their first bizarre encounter and decided to be friends with Kagome.

Things were going pretty well, despite all that, and despite Kouga. However, InuYasha had informed Kagome that Kikyo would be coming for the first time since she replaced Hana. Kagome was mostly unfazed, but because of Hana's warning, she was a tad bit wary.

Kagome was typing up a report on how they could put a customer's suggestion into action, when a woman walked through the door. She looked up, and froze. The woman fit every single description InuYasha gave her when he told her to look out for Kikyo today.

Kagome stood up to greet the visitor like she was told to. But, before she could speak, the vicious woman cut her off.

"So you're the slut that replaced Hana?"

Kagome only blinked, staring at the woman. Obviously she wouldn't retaliate.

Kikyo took a few steps toward Kagome, sizing her up. "Humph… must be too stupid to speak."

At that comment, Kagome's brow furrowed. "If I were stupid I would not have this position. In no way, shape or form, am I stupid, ma'am."

A tiny voice in the back of Kagome's head reminded her of her stupidity regarding Kouga, but she shook it off to get back to the matters at hand.

"Ms. Hidoi? Mr. Takahashi is waiting for you in his office." Kagome said nicely.

Kikyo scoffed, and walked up to Kagome to get in her face. "I see you're more attractive than the last one. You keep your disease ridden cunt away from my man."

Kagome exhaled softly. As a secretary, she was supposed to be amicable; however this woman was pushing her buttons.

"If I may, Ms. Hidoi... I'd like to input my opinion."

"What the hell does a slut's opinion matter?"

Kagome continued without acknowledging the nasty comment. "I think… that any woman who has to be so rude and nasty to the women that hang around her man… obviously isn't good enough to hold her man's interest and faithfulness…"

Kikyo was silent.

"And she obviously… has no decent self-esteem or confidence. And if I may speak out of line once more, Ms. Kikyo… I don't know Mr. Takahashi well enough just yet to say this… but I think that he deserves a woman who knows her own worth well, and that can make sure he and everyone else around her knows it too. Don't you think so, Ms. _Hidoi_?"

Kikyo whipped around and pulled Kagome to her by her silk top. "Who the hell are you to criticize me? You don't know me! How dare you insult me?! What, are you saying I'm weak or something because I know how to ward off sluts from my man?! Let me tell you some—"

"Let me tell _you_ something, Ms. Kikyo…" Kagome said as she stepped away and smoothed her shirt down. "I know that I don't know you at all, so forgive me for speaking out of line. However, all I'm saying is that… you are nowhere near being the great woman that you seem to think you are."

InuYasha, who was listening to the whole thing on the other side of his office door, held in his laughter as he whispered,

"Oh daaaaaammmn!"

Kagome walked away from Kikyo, and around her desk to sit in her seat again. As soon as her butt met the chair, she turned to the computer and got back to work. She could feel Kikyo's eyes burning wholes in her temple, but she ignored the woman.

InuYasha, who panicked since there was only silence outside, flung the door open to see who he needed to call an ambulance for. When he looked outside though, he only saw Kikyo looking pissed and Kagome looking oblivious at the computer.

He had to hold back the laughter again.

"Hello Kikyo." InuYasha walked over to Kikyo and gave her a kiss.

Kikyo smirked and looked over to Kagome, but she really was paying them no mind, so Kikyo quickly got heated again.

"Inu…" she whined.

"Yes, Kikyo," InuYasha responded as he kissed her wrists.

"Why do you keep hiring these sluts? Why can't you get a male secretary?" Kikyo whined again as she pouted this time.

"Well…" InuYasha began, "because then it'll ruin the sexiness of having a secretary."

Kikyo gasped and pried herself from InuYasha's arms. "Inu!"

It was then that Mr. Takahashi busted out laughing. He chortled so hard that he fell to one knee, while struggling to keep his ribs from popping.

Kikyo harrumphed again as she stomped her foot. She then turned on her heel, flipping her hair as she stomped into InuYasha's office and slammed the door.

Kagome joined InuYasha in his laughter. When they finished, he got up off the floor and looked over to Kagome. He flashed her a wink and a smile before he grabbed the doorknob and slipped inside his office.

Kagome sat there staring at the place from which her sexy boss had just disappeared, as she tried to calm the heart that thumped against her ribs.

Talk about sex appeal…

**Author's Note:** Please R&R


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Ohlo pplzzz! I hope you like this chappy, I sure do. The romance is imminent! Deeeeee(: I so happy. I've figured out how I'm going to have the story progress. Hopefully I can update a little more often now. But maybe not cuz i still have school. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 13**

Two weeks go by, and at this time Kagome has $1,200 dollars toward the apartment she was looking at. She was almost there. Also by that time, she had become pretty good friends with her boss.

It was Tuesday afternoon at work and Kagome headed into InuYasha's office with some reports.

"Mr. Takahashi, these are the reports of the architects working on the Osaka branch. Their bank account may need to be refilled soon, apparently"

InuYasha turned away from his computer to face his gorgeous secretary. "Alright Kagome, thank you very much. Could you just set those down on my desk there, and then have a seat, please?"

Kagome looked confused, but complied. When she sat down, she asked, "What's this about, sir?"

InuYasha smiled; Kagome relaxed. "Nothing bad; I just want to let you know that you're doing a great job. I also think that as my secretary I should get to know you a little better. This is what I did with Hana, and things were a little easier from the point when we actually became friends. Do you mind?"

Kagome returned her boss's handsome smile. "Of course not, sir; I think that'd be great!"

"Great. Well… How 'bout we start with you know longer calling me 'Mr. Takahashi' all the time? Just call me 'InuYasha'," the hanyou said with a smile.

Kagome seemed slightly taken aback, but definitely happy. "Oh that'd be great, sir. And would you, InuYasha, please call me 'Kagome'?"

InuYasha's smile widened. "Of course. So tell me a few things about yourself. Have you lived in Tokyo all your life?"

"Yes sir," Kagome answered.

"Alright, so have I. Let's see… Are you currently in a relationship?" InuYasha innocently inquired.

Kagome looked down briefly, before meeting his golden orbs again. "Yes sir, I am," she answered somberly.

InuYasha looked puzzled by her sudden mood change. "Um… Kagome if it's alright, I'd like to ask you if you have any health issues."

Kagome's eyebrow rose. "No sir… Why though?"

InuYasha looked at her oddly, but not in a rude way—a curious way. "It's just that… sometimes I can smell blood on you more prominently than I usually smell blood on others. But, it's only in certain areas on your body… Like bruises, but I never see any… I was just curious about that."

Kagome's eyes widened for a moment. "You can tell things like that?"

InuYasha nodded, a concerned look on his face.

"Well… I don't have any health problems, InuYasha. But… you're right about the bruises." Kagome said quietly with her head down.

"Well then how come…?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome kept her head down. She didn't answer.

InuYasha stared at her for a moment, before letting it go so as not to upset her.

"Well then how about family, Kagome? Do you live with your parents still?"

Kagome looked up, a dreary expression fixed on her face. "No, actually I don't. My father passed several years back. I used to live with my mother, brother, and grandfather, but after college I moved out to live with my boyfriend. My mother and I had a few fights before I left… so we currently aren't speaking. I haven't spoken to my mother or anyone else from my family in a few years…"

"Oh wow, I'm sorry to hear that, Kagome. I lost my mother some time ago. It's just me, my father, and my older half-brother." InuYasha responded.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, right? That's your brother?"

"Yeah, that ass is my brother." InuYasha murmured.

Kagome giggled. "Well then it's my turn to ask some questions."

InuYasha waved his hand. "Shoot."

"Well… How long have you and Kikyo been together?"

"For about two years."

"Do you love her—if you don't mind me asking?" Kagome felt a little nervous after her last question. Maybe she was overstepping her boundaries.

"No that's fine. Um… Do I love her…? _Do _I love Kikyo? I don't think so, Kagome. She's beautiful and funny, and I do like her a lot, but it's nowhere near love. That woman has some serious issues… I don't think that's the kind of person I'd _love_."

Kagome nodded. "Understood."

"Well what about you?" InuYasha began. "Do you love your boyfriend?"

Kagome looked down at the folded hands that sat in her lap. "I… used to. Definitely used to… But I don't think I'll ever be able to love that man again."

InuYasha's concern returned. "Oh… You two are having issues?"

Kagome scoffed. "If only you could put it so lightly," she said bitterly.

InuYasha was silent for a moment before asking another question. "So if you don't talk to your family anymore, and you and your man are having troubles, then who else do you spend time with to keep you grounded?"

'_I wish it could be you that kept me grounded…' _Kagome's inner desires spoke in her mind._ 'Whoa, wait! That may actually be true, but I'm pretty sure that's less than appropriate. Let's just stick to paying attention to the conversation, and figuring out how to lighten things up again.'_

"Oh, I have a few friends in the area from college that I worked with before I applied here. We're really close…"

InuYasha smiled. "Oh that's nice."

"Yeah…" Kagome said as she returned the expression.

InuYasha stood up from his desk. "Well Ms. Kagome, I'm glad we've had this chance to speak with each other. We should become great friends soon, or at least I hope so. And since we're making an effort to become close with each other, feel free to drop in here at any time and speak with me about anything. Especially do so when Kikyo's here. Sometimes I need a break from all her madness."

InuYasha winked, a gorgeous grin on his face.

Kagome giggled once again and stood up, too. "Alright sir, thank you very much. Feel free to do the same with me. I'm really looking forward to how spending time and working with you will be down the road."

InuYasha's smile broadened. "Alright Kagome. Come give me a hug, then let's get back to work."

Kagome looked shocked for a moment, before she snapped out of it and met her boss for a hug.

The two of them shared a friendly laugh before Kagome left to go back to her desk outside.

**Author's Note:** Please R&R


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Inu and Kagome are growing closer! I can't wait until they're together myself!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 14**

Another week passes, and at this time Kagome has $1,600 saved up for her apartment. She and InuYasha really had become great friends already. It's been four weeks since she started working there, so of course it only made sense for her and her boss to be significantly close.

However, the two of them still weren't as close as how he and Hana were, so InuYasha decided that they should spend some time together outside of work. He really thought that it was important for him to become close with Kagome soon. Things really were much breezier after he and Hana became close.

So it was 12: 45 PM and Kagome was at the table finishing her breakfast. She had woken up late because she was exhausted after having to deal with Kouga—who was still sleeping—so late in the night. Kagome was forced to use her makeup this morning, but only on her neck to hide the bruises from where Kouga punched her. Yes, the man punched her in the neck. It was unusual—and under different circumstances it'd even be funny—but there was nothing humorous about this.

InuYasha was in his sleek, black Aston Martin Vanquish, on his way to Kagome's place. For some reason, Kagome had warned him quite seriously to refrain from making noise when he arrived. Once again, he became worried for her well-being. It wasn't right to assume things, but from the way she's been acting so far it seems that Kagome may be in quite the predicament with her boyfriend… InuYasha shook the thoughts off, though, and just continued to pay attention to the road. At the same time though, he was also thinking… And thinking about his beautiful secretary alone…

Kagome was just putting away the dishes from her breakfast when she heard a light, rapid knock on the door. She sighed in relief, completely grateful that he had listened to her warning. There was no telling what Kouga would do if he knew that a man had come to pick her up to spend the day with him. A sexy… gorgeous… luscious… god-like man…

At the sound of another knock at the door, Kagome snapped out of her filthy thoughts about her boss, wiped the drool from her chin, and ran to answer the door. Before she opened it though, she adjusted her cute, long sleeved lime green top and her black skinny jeans. She also repositioned her cute Vera Bradley drawstring bag.

On the other side of the door, InuYasha was making himself more presentable as well. He shifted his nice, but casual Ralph Lauren top. It was long sleeved, and white with blue, vertical pinstripes. It also had a very nice collar. His shirt's top buttons were left undone, so his deliciously chiseled chest was playing peek-a-boo. InuYasha also wore nice blue jeans, and he straightened the black belt that held them up so nicely. He patted those jeans in the back, making sure that he brought his wallet with him from the car. He'd remembered it.

Kagome opened the door and InuYasha got a nice, sudden whiff of her lovely vanilla and cherry blossom scent. However, her delectable smell was slightly tainted by the smell of blood once again. Fresh bruises…

InuYasha's face contorted into a frown, but at the sight of Kagome's cute black flats that had little bows at the toes, he smiled. When she stepped out of the doorway completely, he saw the rest of her cute outfit. And of course, being a man, the thing he loved most about it was how the nice green top and tight jeans hugged her perfect curves.

InuYasha wasn't the only one salivating over his friend's appearance. Kagome just couldn't peel her eyes away from that little triangle of muscle and golden skin that were displayed through the opening in InuYasha's top. She had also noticed the rest of his outfit. She liked his white and blue Nikes, but again her attention was drawn to that yummy chest of his…

Smiles adorned both their faces as they greeted each other.

"You look great," InuYasha said. "Very sexy," he said, grinning as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Kagome laughed. "You look great, too, InuYasha."

"Oh yeah? You think I'm sexy, too, don't you?"

She laughed again, and then nodded. "Yeah… to be honest. I'm loving your little… provocative chest display. You're super yummy delicious."

InuYasha immediately busted out laughing at her comment, and Kagome shortly followed suit. Soon, though, the laughter died down and they just smiled at each other.

"Ready to go?" InuYasha asked softly.

"Yes," Kagome responded.

The two of them left the building together, unaware of the person listening on the other side of the door.

**Author's Note:** Please R&R


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Hope you like this!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Adam and Eve

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 15**

Kagome and InuYasha had arrived at the mall, and were walking around trying to figure out what to do first. InuYasha was wondering if he should ask her if they could go to his favorite shoe store, but was cut off right as he opened his mouth to ask her.

"Why don't we go to Milestone!" Kagome cried.

InuYasha looked at his friend and secretary in surprise, thinking that'd be the last thing to come out of her mouth.

"You know Milestone?" he asked.

Kagome whipped around to look at him, also in shock. "You do?"

InuYasha nodded. "Mhm. Yeah, that's my favorite shoe store."

"Wow," Kagome cried, "small world. Milestone is where I used to work!"

"Really, wow that's great. That's cool…"

"Mhm."

With that Kagome and InuYasha set off toward the store. When they were about two meters away, Kagome suddenly got excited.

"Omagosh! My friend Sango works here, InuYasha! My great friend from college! O-ma-goooooshh-ah! I'm so excited to see her. It's been like a month since I have, when we used to see each other almost every day because we both worked here! Oh… she's probably going to give me hell about not calling to tell her everything. Or even to check up on her. Her family dropped in at the last minute so I wasn't able to move in with her. This happened just before it was confirmed when my first day would be." Kagome continued to stare off into space, happy that she'd see her friends again, and unaware that she just dropped a not-so-subtle hint.

"Wait, Kagome… Why were you going to move in with her… if you already live with your boyfriend? You said it was right before you came to work for the first time as an employee, but you've been living with him since the end of college. Why would you need to move in with her…?" InuYasha inquired, confused and now extremely concerned.

His thoughts were panicked. _'Is her boyfriend…? What's going on between them?'_

Kagome was frozen in terror for a moment, afraid that she had exposed too much, and that InuYasha had put the pieces together. She decided she'd laugh it off quickly before her silence confirmed his suspicions.

"Oooh-hoho! Ahahaha! I wanted to move in with her, because my boyfriend and I were renovating and I had nowhere to go, so I went to stay with her." Kagome sighed after she finished, glad that she'd cleared that up.

"But… why couldn't you just go to stay with your boyfriend where he went during the renovations?"

'_Damn!_' Kagome's panic returned. "Um… Well he's a demon—a full demon—so he figured he'd be able to withstand the paint fumes and stayed. I, being human, could not do so, so obviously I had to find some place to go!"

'_Nice save, Kagome!'_ The girl mentally patted herself on the back.

"Oh…" InuYasha was skeptical—since paint fumes are irritating to stay in, even for demons—but he left it alone. Something was definitely happening between Kagome and her boyfriend that was no good, but she obviously didn't want him to know. InuYasha decided that he'd respect her wishes for the time being, but at the first sign of something horrible, he was to intervene. He'd gather all the information he had about them later, for now he'd just enjoy his time with the woman who would soon be his great friend.

InuYasha was broken from his reverie as Kagome shrieked.

"Sangooooo!" Kagome cried as she ran up to her best friend, who was managing the cash registers.

The fierce, chestnut haired beauty looked up in astonishment, but that promptly jumped over the counter to meet her dear friend. All the while InuYasha was taking his time joining the two, but was still paying attention to their reunion.

Kagome and Sango crashed into each other. Sango was entangled in Kagome's arms, and the same went the other way around.

The two soon let go of each other, and started to talk about how things had been going. Sango's family was doing fine, and Kagome shared with her about work and Kouga.

"Oh that reminds me," Kagome said, "InuYasha, come over here!"

Sango watched as the silver-haired inu approached. "You call your boss by his first name?" she inquired quietly.

"Of course, we're great friends already." Kagome said as she seemed to wave the taboo nature of it off. She just concreted on the sexy creature making his way over to them.

"Damn Kagome! You're a secretary for this man? Cheh! You better hope he doesn't have a girlfriend…" Sango said as she too checked InuYasha out.

"Unfortunately he does," Kagome whispered just before InuYasha finished making his way over. "Um, InuYasha, this is my good friend Sango—the one I've known since college."

"Hello Sango, nice to meet you." InuYasha greeted as he flashed his heart-stopping smile.

Sango silently choked on the air she was breathing, causing herself to resemble a suffocating chipmunk. Her cheeks puffed up as if she were about to explode, as her face turned purple. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as she tried not to burst—and begin screaming and yelling—in this man's face. InuYasha's face contorted via alarm, and Kagome just sweat dropped from where she stood next to them. Suddenly Sango released her pent up attraction, and ended up exploding in InuYasha's face anyway.

"DAMN YOU'RE DELICIOUS!"

InuYasha stumbled back a few feet, his poor inu ears abused by the woman's outburst. Well, 'outburst' is an understatement. In any case, InuYasha was temporarily out of commission. Kagome took that time to laugh her ass off, calm down, slap her friend across the face, and then go to see if her boss was alright.

"InuYasha, are you alright?" Kagome questioned as she tried to support the unstable form of her dazed employer.

InuYasha couldn't respond due to the inability to hear over the continuous ringing in his ears.

"Sango, my dear! What have you done to this poor man?" Miroku shouted as he came out of nowhere, his hands palming Sango's ass.

Sango whipped around to face him, bringing her hand with her to forcefully whack Miroku across the face.

As Miroku and Sango started up their usual episode, Kagome and InuYasha escaped, heading for another store.

Soon the two took a break from their running, and entered a random store. After they gathered themselves, Kagome and InuYasha looked up and noticed the store they were in. Blushes colored their faces as they realized where they were.

"Hi, welcome to Adam and Eve! What can I do for you two today?"

InuYasha stood up straight, the blush gone from his face, and a smirk in place there instead. "Yes… Um, I would like two teddies—one red and one black with lace—and a nasty secretary costume. Or wait; do we even need that Kagome? You're already my secretary…" InuYasha said slyly as his smirk widened.

Kagome's eyes popped open, rivaling the size of apples, as the redness in her cheeks darkened. "INUYASHA!" she cried.

InuYasha busted out laughing. The store employee walked away, rolling her eyes at Kagome's behavior, which she considered to be stupidity and immaturity.

"Stupid bitch. She's got a man that's sexy as hell but she wants to act all shy. Hate women like that…" she muttered under her breath as she stomped off.

InuYasha heard her, so he stopped laughing and jumped to Kagome's defense. "Hey, don't talk about her like that! All I was doing was teasing her. She should be blushing and yelling like that, since we're not even together _and_ I have a girlfriend! Maybe you should think twice before insulting Takahashi InuYasha's friends!"

The store employee froze in her tracks. "T-takahashi… InuYasha? _The_ Takahashi Inu—"

"Yes, _the_ Takahashi InuYasha. I should have your damn store shut down. I may only be the co-owner of Enable, but my family is very powerful in the business industry. I suggest you learn some respect before I make you lose your job."

"H-hai, sir! Please forgive me. And miss, please forgive me as well," the woman said before she stormed off with a scowl on her face.

InuYasha stood there looking satisfied as Kagome walked up to his side. "You wouldn't really do that, would you?"

Inuyasha turned to look at her. "Of course not. I just wanted to scare her shitless for being rude. Now are we going to buy those outfits or not?" InuYasha said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Kagome scowled, a low rubble resonating from her chest.

"InuYasha…"

Author's Note: Please R&R


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: The end of this chapter made me so sad...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or Bath and body Works

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 16**

After Kagome calmed down, she and InuYasha did a bit more window shopping throughout the mall. They only made actually purchases at Bath and Body works, and Milestone. InuYasha bought some shoes that he'd wanted for a while, and a pair of heels for Kagome to wear for work. After they bought everything, he was properly introduced to Sango and Miroku. After the nice exchanges ended, Kagome and InuYasha headed for the food court.

As the two sat down after grabbing their food from Sarku Japan, InuYasha decided he'd get some more information on her relationship with her boyfriend. Hopefully she wouldn't get upset with him for prying.

"Hey Kagome…?" InuYasha began.

"Yes?" Kagome answered as she set her chopsticks down.

"May I ask you… what kind of relationship you have with your boyfriend?"

Kagome panicked for a moment as her heartbeat sped up, something that didn't go unnoticed by the concerned man sitting across from her. She cleared her throat, but when she spoke her voice still shook.

"W-what do you me-ean?" Kagome said with a weak and obviously forced smile.

InuYasha frowned, really upset for his friend now. "Well… it's just a few things… that worried me. When we first spoke about him, you didn't seem too happy. When I came to pick you up for us to come here, you had warned me about being quiet… and we left almost immediately. You told me at our first meeting that you've been living with your boyfriend, but I found out today that you were trying to live with Sango. Kagome," he began as he gave her a dry, but still worried look, "demons can smell lies. And even if we couldn't you could reasonably deduct that your boyfriend wouldn't be able to just stay in paint fumes. They bother demons more than they do humans."

Kagome just remained silent, her bangs shrouding her beautiful chocolate orbs as her head hung. The sight of her made InuYasha guilty to say what he was going to next, but he had to figure things out for her safety.

"Kagome… another thing is… I always smell misplaced blood on you. As if you're covered in bruises," InuYasha said sadly.

Kagome's head shot up at that comment. She looked him in the eyes with her shocked ones. He had mentioned the ability to smell bruises before… but she never paid much attention to that.

'_Shit!' _she thought._ 'Oh no… What will Kouga do to me now? Now that someone who can do something is aware…?"_

"Kagome… is your boyfriend abusing you?" InuYasha asked quietly.

Kagome only looked down in silence again.

InuYasha sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to intrude. It's your business, not mine… But!"

Kagome looked up, curious about his outburst.

InuYasha smirked. "At the first sight of something horrible, Kagome, I'm saving your sexy ass… and kicking his scrawny one. Understand?"

Kagome's eyes widened as her heart melted. She nodded vigorously, grateful to her good friend InuYasha.

Kagome turned around as she and InuYasha reached her apartment.

"Thanks so much InuYasha. I really enjoyed myself today."

InuYasha returned her lovely smile. "I had fun too, sexy."

Kagome chuckled a little, smacking her friend on his shoulder. "Stop it before Kouga hears you."

InuYasha's expression fell. "So Kouga's his name, huh? You know Kagome… I really shouldn't leave you to continue to deal with his nonsense. Maybe I should have you—" InuYasha was cut off by Kagome's finger on his lips.

She removed it as she shook her head. "There's no need for suggestions like that InuYasha. Now let's stop this, and let me go inside before he hears us okay?"

InuYasha was about to respond, when they heard a loud cry come from inside Kagome's place.

"Kouga!" a woman shouted from inside, obviously in ecstasy.

InuYasha turned livid. "This man cheats on you, too!"

Kagome let her head drop again. "InuYasha… I appreciate the concern… but just please leave now. If he knows I was with a man, no matter what the relationship, as long as he's not family… I'll be beaten."

"Kagome…"

"No InuYasha, I have to go. Please I beg of you, just go now."

Although reluctant, InuYasha gave in to Kagome's desires. "Alright…"

Kagome looked up to lock eyes with him. She smiled. "I really did enjoy myself, Mr. Takahashi. Let's do it again sometime."

InuYasha smiled a weak smile in return. "Of course, Ms. Higurashi. Sometime soon…"

InuYasha waved before he turned to leave, and Kagome waved back before she turned the doorknob.

Kagome went inside her apartment and plopped down onto the couch. She tried to sit and happily think about today's past events, but the sounds of Kouga's infidelity drowned the contentment out.

About thirty minutes later Kouga was finished. The woman left, her ass hanging out of her skirt as she totally disregarded Kagome's obvious presence. Kouga followed soon after, and placed his half-naked form on the floor in front of his girlfriend.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Kagome?" Kouga asked scornfully.

Kagome felt as if he was squeezing her heart with those crystal eyes of his. She couldn't breathe as her heart thudded painfully. "What are you talking about?" she whispered airily.

Kouga scowled. "You know what the fuck I'm talking about, bitch!" he yelled as he jumped up to tower over her. "Mr. Yummy Delicious? The one who called you SEXY, whore!"

Kagome's eyes nearly popped out of her skull.

"Yeah, now you know what I mean, huh?" Kouga scoffed as he grabbed her hair and pulled her to stand with him. He ignored Kagome's painful cries as he shook her. "I knew you had a fucking boyfriend! Why the fuck are you such a slut!"

"You're one to talk," Kagome spat bravely.

Wrong move.

By uttering those four words, Kagome signed her death certificate.

Kouga's eyes widened as he laughed incredulously. "You have the damn _gall_ to speak to me that way, bitch! I'll teach your ass!"

Kouga, still holding Kagome by her hair, flung her into a nearby wall. Kagome neck popped, but it didn't break. She hit the wall hard, bouncing off of it almost immediately. Kouga was right there though; ready to deliver the next blow. He hit her all over. He punched her gorgeous face; breaking her cute nose and splitting the lips that InuYasha found to be so perfect. He beat in what InuYasha noticed to be a perfectly flat stomach, broke the ever-stretching legs that InuYasha found so tantalizing. Kouga pulled the midnight hair that InuYasha thought to be like the silkiest of silk, and sliced the skin that InuYasha noticed to be the clearest and milkiest he'd ever seen. Kouga bit at the curvy structure that InuYasha had drooled over, as he raped and abused his gorgeous girlfriend at the same time.

He demolished the soul that InuYasha was coming to know and love.

Kagome screamed the whole time; her tears never ceasing to soak the floor around her, as she internally called for the only man that truly valued everything about her.

Author's Note: Please R&R


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Sorry for it being so short. I'll continue working soon

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 17**

Kagome slowly came to, being fully aware before she even opened her eyes. She listened for the normal sounds of a morning in her apartment complex, and something felt off as she listened to most of what she usually heard. Kagome's eyes were finally able to crack open. The world around her was blurred and her lids rebelled against her will for them to open fully. She panicked momentarily, fearing that Kouga may have partially blinded her. After a few minutes of salt water leaking from the corner of her swollen eyes, Kagome's vision cleared.

She leisurely sat up, groaning as her body protested painfully. She ached all over… Kagome made a slight movement in her hip, and then gasped—momentarily stricken by terror as she expected to feel the pain of jarring shattered bones. Kagome sat there for a minute, trying to determine whether it was smart to move. She didn't feel pain in her legs like she had last night, so she figured Kouga had taken drastic measures to heal her this time. Usually he just tends to her wounds like a hospital would, but in the rare cases when he does her in like this he performs a special demon ritual that heals all sorts of wounds overnight. In most of the places where someone is injured—not necessarily all of them—a demon must use either his claws or fangs to create a slit in the skin there. When the incision bleeds, the demon performing the ritual must cut himself and mix his strong blood with that of the incapacitated. It's only used for healing in extreme measures, because the mixture of blood is usually only used in the mating ritual. If you're not mating, or you're not already mates, crucial healing is the only time that blood should be blended.

Kagome concluded that Kouga used this ritual, but then beat her a little afterwards for what he considered to be good measure. After using what was called the "Akuma no Koi" ritual, the person who was healed experiences no pain or soreness from their injuries. It's as if time was reversed so the incident that left them out of commission never happened. It _always_ works this way—no exception—so the only logical reason for her to still feel discomfort is that Kouga had beaten her again after healing the major wounds. "Akuma no koi" means _"demon love", _and was named so because performing such a ritual means that the demon who administers such attentions must love the person he's healing. This is true because the ritual, like mentioned before, requires strong demon blood. The blood and the demon have to be tough so that they can bear the pain of the injuries, on top of having the demon blood heal them. It's common knowledge that when demons mate, they can feel everything their mate feels, and vice versa. Although Akuma no Koi doesn't require mating, this aspect of demon relations still applies.

Kagome got up from the floor and ventured to the kitchen. There on the fridge she found a note from her oppressor.

'_Dear Kagome,  
I hope you enjoyed last night as much as I had. I hated that I hurt you so badly, because I love you sweetheart, so I healed you. You know how. But… despite loving you so much, I was still angry with you. So after making you all better I tossed you around a bit more. Are you sore babe? Anyway, I went to meet up with Yura and a few new girls that have amazing tongues. Don't wait up babe; and don't you dare say anything to anyone—especially that nasty boyfriend of yours._

_With hope that I didn't knock your brain around too much for you to understand my last warning,  
Kouga'_

Kagome scowled, and without her permission tears fell from her eyes. Her puffed-up orbs stung severely as the salt water created a fuzzy barrier between them and the world. After blinking the offending liquid away, Kagome turned toward the kitchen stove. Her eyes ached in objection as they popped open at the sight of the time. She was four hours late for work!

Kagome ran to the bathroom to shower, and then to the bedroom to dress. She didn't have time to thoroughly cover her swollen eyes and split lips with makeup, so she tossed on a pair of sunglasses, and briefly swiped lipstick across her mouth. Before dashing through the door, she grabbed the note from the fridge and slipped it into her purse. She wasn't completely sure why she had, but she had a feeling that she planned on showing InuYasha. It was only a "feeling" because she wasn't completely sure that she wanted InuYasha to know. But hiding it wouldn't matter because her injuries were more than prominent, and he already knew about the abusive relationship she was in.

Kagome jumped into her BMW, and set out for _Enable Children's Daycare and Rehabilitation_.

**Author's Note:** Please R&R soon :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Hey, here's a long one (compared to the previous chapters of this story only). Enjoy :D

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 18**

Kagome arrived at work at two o'clock; she had already been four hours late, then it took her another hour to get to work. When she walked through the doors of the building, she broke out in a sprint. She wanted a minimal amount of people to notice her injuries. She ran across the lobby, avoiding Laura, and promptly entered her own office.

As she set her bag down on her desk, InuYasha busted through the doors of his office. Kagome didn't look up, still turning on lights so that it wasn't too dark to keep her glasses on.

"Kagome?! Why in the world are you so late? What happened; why are you wearing glasses inside? You're five hours late, and Kagome your lips are busted! What the hell did he do to you?" InuYasha fussed as he walked over to his colleague and gently took her by the shoulders.

Kagome, remaining silent, turned to face him. "I… I'm so tired InuYasha." She sniffled, feeling the tears gather again. "I'm so tired!" she wailed as she broke down, sobbing and gasping in InuYasha's arms. InuYasha soothed her: he stroked her back and shushed her softly as they slowly moved toward his office. Kagome continued to weep, so she didn't notice when InuYasha seated her in his lap, as he planted himself in the chair behind his desk.

InuYasha continued to comfort Kagome until her hyperventilating subsided. He didn't want to push her too soon, but something'horrible' _had_ happened.

"K… Kagome… Will you tell me what happened now? Oh but, first, are you alright?" InuYasha asked, concern laced around his voice.

Kagome nodded to the second question, and for the first she answered, "Yeah, I-I'll tell you now."

InuYasha nodded to acknowledge her statement, and Kagome began. She told him everything that happened from when she got home, to this morning when she found Kouga's note. She then proceeded to go grab the note from her purse, and allow InuYasha to read it. InuYasha bristled near the beginning of the story, so at this point he was well past being enraged.

InuYasha sat up straight and looked at Kagome, who was sitting sideways across his lap. He lifted his hands to gently remove the glasses from her face. InuYasha's ferocity flared up again as he took in the sight of Kagome's swollen and bruised eyes.

"Kagome…" he whispered.

"InuYasha… what am I going to do? What—what do I do!" Kagome cried as she began to panic.

InuYasha shushed her again. He wrapped his arms around her and tucked her head under his chin. "Kagome, I… That damn bastard! That _goddamn _bastard!"

Kagome and InuYasha just sat there for a while; wrapped up in each other's embrace, as they both took some time to recover from the story.

After some time more, InuYasha spoke up again.

"Kagome, why don't you just… move in with me?" he asked softly.

Kagome's head shot up, just barely avoiding colliding with InuYasha's chin. Her heart sped up and warmth flooded her cheeks. "M-move in with you? But… what about Kikyo?"

"What about Kikyo?" InuYasha said back. "My relationship with her doesn't interfere with the one I have with you. Whatever she feels or thinks won't keep me from protecting you from that bastard." InuYasha said softly as he gently brushed his thumb across the redness on Kagome's cheeks. "I can't let you go back to stay there; I can't and _won't_ let him hurt you anymore."

"Why…?" Kagome breathed, unable to manage anything stronger.

InuYasha flashed his dazzling smile. "Because you're my friend, and I really care about you." He looked down—away from her eyes—but his smile didn't waver. "And… may I be so bold… as to say that I also have somewhat of a crush on you." He looked up again and their eyes locked; his eyes were as hypnotizing as ever.

Kagome smiled as well. "You may… And so may _I _be so bold… as to tell you the same thing?"

InuYasha laughed. "You may."

Kagome smiled, slipping off InuYasha's lap and standing up. She straightened out her nice peplum dress, then faced InuYasha with her hands on her hips.

"Now Mr. Boss Man, let's get to work!"

At the end of the workday, Kagome and InuYasha decided to go to her place together. They only took InuYasha's Aston Martin, leaving Kagome's BMW in the parking lot. While in the car, Kagome often drifted off with a dreary expression plastered on her countenance. InuYasha placed his hand over her shoulder and shook her a little. She turned to smile at him, and he rubbed her shoulder then let go after returning the gesture.

Soon the two arrived at Kagome's apartment complex. She and InuYasha walked up the stairs, and as they did so her stomach twisted up into a knot. Kagome had a feeling that InuYasha didn't intend on turning around at the door… What was Kouga going to say? Was he going to hit her with InuYasha there? And what would InuYasha do? He doesn't seem like the violent type, but he was quite passionate at the office today.

Suddenly, InuYasha's face turned somber. With an unhappy air about him, he raised his fist to lazily knock on the door. Kagome's knot extended to her chest. For a while the two just stood there, and InuYasha had to knock again before they heard shuffling behind the door.

Kouga on the inside of the house wondered who the hell had the gall to disrupt his post-sex nap. Naomi—one of the new girls—had left some time ago since he couldn't stand her big mouth. So already agitated from the memory, Kouga grumbled as he moved toward the door.

He unlocked the door, turned the knob, then pulled.

InuYasha stared at the demon that answered the door, and Kouga stared back. The wolf's frozen eyes glared hotly at InuYasha's golden ones. Kagome just stood on the side, scared out of her mind.

"Who the hell is this, slut?" Kouga growled to Kagome while keeping his eyes on InuYasha.

"Slut? Is that what you call this woman?" InuYasha answered instead, his temper rising.

"Okay, I'm just gonna slide past…" Kagome murmured as she slid between Kouga and the door. "Come on in, InuYasha!"

"Come on in? Don't tell this half-breed dog shit to come in here, Kagome! Who the hell does he think he is? Who the hell do you think you are!" Kouga yelled.

"My friend," Kagome said lowly as she extended her arm to grab InuYasha's and pull him through the door.

Kouga slammed the door behind him, then glowered at Kagome. "What the fuck?" he said quietly.

Kagome bravely looked him in the eye. "This is my friend InuYasha."

Kouga looked the two of them up and down, and when his eyes landed on their still-joined hands he scoffed. "So this is your infamous boyfriend, whore!"

InuYasha opened his mouth to defend Kagome, but before he could pronounce the first consonant of the word he intended to speak, Kouga had flashed across the room and smacked Kagome across the face. The sound of the skin-on-skin impact was so sharp that it hurt InuYasha just hearing it.

Kagome laid on the floor, screaming as she held her face and spit the blood from her mouth. InuYasha's gilded orbs widened and he rushed at the offending demon. Kouga flew across the room from the force, crashing into the stove in the kitchen upon landing.

InuYasha knelt next to Kagome for a moment to gather her into his arms. He then led her back to the bedroom, leaving her there while he headed back to finish with Kouga. How dare that fucking asshole lay his hands on and disrespect a beautiful woman like this. How dare he raise a hand against a woman at all!

"Wait, InuYasha!" Kagome cried. "What—what are you going to do? Please, I don't want you hur—"

"Kagome," InuYasha cut her off, "wait here and I'll be done soon, okay?"

With that InuYasha left the room, closing the door behind him. He found Kouga standing in ready position by the couch, a gash cutting half-way across his cheek.

The two men just glared at one another for a moment—hatred and venom permeating the air around them—then without having said any words, they charged at each other once again.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the cliffie, I'm kinda tired. If I had continued it would have taken forever to finish. Hopefully I'll be able to update again soon. Please R&R


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** the longest chapter in this story people. You're welcome. I might not update again over the Christmas break since I have an essay and math projects. Merry Christmas, enjoy the story.

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 19**

Kagome stood against the door trying to listen out for what was happening. She wasn't sure if she should call the police, or just wait for InuYasha to handle things. After some deliberation, the woman decided upon just waiting this ordeal out. She would trust that InuYasha could take care of Kouga, then walk away just fine.

Out in the living room Kouga had InuYasha ensnared in a headlock. He smirked, thinking that with just a twist of his arm this would be over, and all he'd have to do is go deal with that slut in the back. However, in the midst of his cocky planning, Kouga lost his advantage. InuYasha twisted out of Kouga's grip and locked the wolf demon's arm in his instead. Kouga grunted as InuYasha pulled his arm back forcefully, popping his shoulder.

InuYasha wouldn't just end this with a dislocated joint—not just yet anyway. This man had caused Kagome too much drama, too much pain. Of course he was going to be courteous and return the favor. It was InuYasha's turn to smirk as he jerked Kouga up by his wrist, and then flipped him over, smashing him into the ground. Without giving Kouga time to recover, InuYasha was on top of him again. He flipped the wolf demon over and their eyes clashed—warm gold to icy blue—as InuYasha raised his tightly balled fist.

"This is for all the times you've hit my Kagome!" InuYasha shouted. He then proceeded to bring his hand crashing down into Kouga's already bloodied nose. Kouga grunted as his anger increased, but he was unable to get up.

"This is for all the times you've knocked her unconscious!" InuYasha grabbed Kouga by his high ponytail, flipped him back over, and then slammed his face back into the floor. Kouga's nose was close to being damaged beyond repair at this point.

"This is for all the times you've made Kagome bleed, or broken her bones, or caused her any pain at all you damn asshole!" InuYasha's passion couldn't burn more intensely. He flipped Kouga over once again and stomped on his stomach. "This is what you did to her last night, isn't it?" InuYasha shouted.

Kagome wasn't sure how to feel as she listened to InuYasha's words, knowing that he was harming Kouga in some way as he said them. It was amazing that InuYasha was defending her, but it was hard to feel deep, intense happiness while someone was being beaten. Kouga deserved it—there's no doubt about that—and she felt no sadness for him, but as a person… it wouldn't be right to be happy with that in any case. But again, she was more than grateful that InuYasha would stand up for her.

InuYasha pulled Kouga by the hair again, popping his neck. "This is what you did to her, too, right? You threw her into a wall, damn it!" InuYasha forced Kouga, who was surprisingly silent through all this, up by his black hair and flung him into a nearby wall. "You did this to my Kagome last night." InuYasha said lowly as he walked over to Kouga. InuYasha's face was severely somber. He walked over to where Kouga was slowly getting up. Kouga was a demon, so of course he wasn't in as much pain as Kagome had been. But he understood that he deserved what he was getting. That didn't mean that he wasn't pissed beyond belief that some unknown half-breed just waltzed into his home to administer the punishment.

Kouga stood on his feet and looked InuYasha in the eye. "Look here you damn mutt, I know that what I've been doing to Kagome is wrong! I love her, and I wish I could take all the beatings back, but sometimes she just doesn't know how to act! How could you let some of the things she's done go unpunished!" the man cried.

InuYasha's face scrunched up into a scowl. "What the fuck is wrong with you? What has this woman ever done to deserve that? No! It doesn't even matter. No matter what a woman does, that gives you no right to lay your hands on her in a violent manner. How dare you!"

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Psssh. Alright Mr. Gallant. I still think that slut deserves it."

InuYasha's eyes flashed red as he pounced. Kouga was slammed into the same wall again, this time getting angry.

"Damn half-breed…"

InuYasha pulled Kouga up by his hair again, but this time Kouga smacked his hand away.

"Stop, damn it! You're in _my_ house!" Kouga shouted feeling emasculated.

InuYasha smirked. "Heh. I thought you understood that you deserve everything that's being handed to you."

Kouga scoffed. "Yeah, but I also said that I'm not about to let some filthy mixed-blooded creature come in here and do that!"

InuYasha frowned again. "You're an asshole. I'm going to kick your ass, then leave here with Kagome."

Kouga smirked this time. "I'd like to see you try, bastard."

InuYasha threw Kouga to the ground again, this time with his demon on the brink of surfacing. Kouga's eyes widened as he realized that his attempts and shaking the man off failed. He sensed the boost in InuYasha's demonic aura, and grimaced at the thought of a mutt being on equal terms with him. Kouga had no idea how shameful the situation was about to become for him.

InuYasha's demon fully surfaced as thoughts of Kagome's treatment ran through his head. InuYasha's mind went blanked as he willingly succumbed to his beast. The demon smirk as his master unleashed him, more than ecstatic that this bastard could finally receive what he deserved for harming his mate. He could make sure the half-breed understood what she was to them later, but for now…

Kagome had decided to just sit the fight out a long time ago, so instead of stressing herself out she sat down to wait. Just as she thought that InuYasha wouldn't so anything illegal, blood-chilling screams ruptured her eardrums. Kagome jumped up and gasped, horrified by the sound. She knew it was Kouga's voice, but she feared for InuYasha. What the hell was he doing to the man!

"Please tell me that InuYasha's not doing anything that'll get him locked up!" Kagome cried. She began to panic severely, and tears filled her eyes as the yelling continued. There was more crashing, banging, tearing, screaming, and crying as the fight continued. Kagome's tears fell as she imagined the carnage she would face when she was finally released from here. She had no idea what was going on. Why was InuYasha being so violent? He's never seemed to be capable of what's going on out there, not even when he was pissed at the office. It sounds like the work of a cold-blooded killer out there.

Killer….

'_Oh God no… InuYasha, don't kill Kouga. Just teach him a lesson so we can go. Don't do anything that could jeopardize yourself. InuYasha…'_

Outside, InuYasha's demon seemed to feel Kagome's dread. His smirk diminished and a whine forced its way out of his throat. The demon released Kouga, letting him fall at his feet in a broken, bloody heap. The man's life wasn't in danger, but he'd be in pain for a **very** long time. InuYasha's half-demon side was totally aware throughout all this, and agreed with his demon when it felt they should go to Kagome. The demon sped off for the bedroom to relieve his beautiful mate—InuYasha complied to comfort the friend that he had a crush on.

Kouga laid on his living room floor, nowhere near death but wishing he was. He knew almost all the bones in his body were broken. He could feel how tattered his skin was in most places. He stared at the long, black clumps of hair that had been plucked from his scalp and left all over his apartment. The man couldn't even begin to describe the pain he was in all over. He just laid there unmoving to let demon healing commence. He would let the two leave for now, but that half-breed had gone way too far. They'd better not get too comfortable…

Kagome jumped when the door opened, and she could've sworn her heart had traveled to her throat for a short second. Well, her heart nearly imploded when she took in the sight of her boss.

"InuYasha?" Kagome screamed. Fear was more than evident in her voice and expression as InuYasha advanced. She couldn't move, but just stared as if the gold eyes turned scarlet had placed a spell on her the instant she looked into them.

InuYasha knelt in front of the frightened woman. He lifted his clawed hand to caress her cheek. "Mate…" he rumbled.

'Kagome…' the normal InuYasha thought inside his being. 'Don't be afraid, okay? I won't hurt you.'

"Mate… Mate no fear. Will not harm mate." The demon growled lowly. It was as if—without his awareness—InuYasha's thoughts were being translated into what his demon felt, and then were exposed to Kagome. InuYasha had no idea that such words were coming out of his mouth, although he was somehow aware that his demon was speaking in its own way.

Kagome calmed, but she was still on edge. "Mate?" she asked quietly.

The demon smirked and nodded once, as normal InuYasha was left in the dark.

"Oh…" Kagome whispered. Since she'd been living with Kouga for years, she obviously had learned all there was to know about demons. She understood completely what the word 'mate' meant; the only thing she wondered, though, was if InuYasha knew what his demon was saying. Kagome, no longer feeling any fear, crawled closer to the man and placed her hands on his cheeks. He purred as she lightly stroked the markings on his skin, played with his hair, and massaged his ears. Sometime throughout Kagome's ministrations, InuYasha reverted back to his normal self.

Kagome just stared into his eyes, and he stared back. After an amount of time that was unknown to the two, InuYasha spoke.

"Are you alright, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled. "I'm fine InuYasha."

"That's great," InuYasha breathed as he smiled back. He gently rubbed her arm for a moment before standing. "Let's get your things from here and go, Kagome. Kouga should be unconscious by now for the self-healing to begin."

"Since when do you have to be unconscious for that?" Kagome asked confused.

"Since he had his ass whooped to that degree, by Takahashi InuYasha." The man spoke, totally serious.

Kagome nodded. "Alright…" she spoke softly.

InuYasha and Kagome got to work at packing her things. The boxes and extra suitcases were still here from when she tried to move into Sango's place, so they had no problem getting everything together. However, Kagome and InuYasha had to leave and come back several times since not everything fit in his Aston Martin. Each time they pulled up to his house, Kagome's jaw would meet her chest. But they never once went inside. After the third time they stopped at his house, InuYasha switched the Vanquish out for his Escalade so that they would have more room for Kagome's things. Since they did so, they were able to get the rest of the remaining items all at once. That was their last stop for the night, before they stopped to take everything inside.

InuYasha unlocked the door to his house, and Kagome's mandible nearly fell off of her face this time as she took in the interior of her boss's mansion. It was similar in design to that of the office building lobby. Everything was grandiose, and sparkling, and bright, and beautiful. After working for about 40 minutes to get all of her things just inside the door, the two took a break and plopped onto InuYasha's black leather sectional.

InuYasha ran to get them some drinks as they rested. After finishing their water, InuYasha stood up and faced Kagome.

"How would you like to just stay in a guest room for now, and finish your unpacking tomorrow? We can take the day off work, or at least not show up for however long it'll take for you to get situated."

Kagome smiled. "Oh, alright. Thanks so much, InuYasha."

He returned the expression. "Of course Kagome."

"Oh!" Kagome cried in realization. "What about Kikyo?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "We've been over this already, woman. What _about_ Kikyo?"

"She's your girlfriend, that's what!" Kagome yelled.

InuYasha sighed, but his expression softened. He stepped closer to Kagome and leaned down to cup her chin in his hand. "I told you already, Kagome. My relationship with her… won't interfere with me protecting you. And you definitely better not forget _this_: I have a crush on you… Ka-go-me."

Kagome grimaced for a moment at the annoying pronunciation of her name, but then smiled softly at InuYasha's words. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Mmhmm," InuYasha murmured as he leaned in close, and laid a soft kiss on Kagome's lips.

After some time the two broke away from their chaste kiss and InuYasha jumped to his explanation.

"Before you freak out about cheating or anything Kagome," he said without looking at the wide-eyed woman, "I just want to let you know that I'm not a cheater. I already told you that I don't love Kikyo, and that I like you. However, I _am_ still in a relationship with the woman. So I'll tell you this." He turned and looked Kagome in the eyes. "I won't kiss you or anything again, until it's completely appropriate, okay?"

Kagome nodded, a smile on her face.

"Good! Alright gorgeous, let's go to bed!" InuYasha cried as he smacked his hands together.

Without warning he swooped Kagome up into his arms, and then dashed up his gleaming, winding staircase to the bedrooms.

**Author's Note:** Please R&R! Have a merry Christmas tomorrow!


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Hey, pplz! A HEADS UP: **The links for the bed room features are on my profile. They don't look exactly like how I described them, so you may want to open the links as you read. Oh, but the shape and lay-out of InuYasha's bedroom is pretty much the same in the picture, but most of the features are different.**

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 20**

Kagome woke up in an unfamiliar room. She laid there until the blur in her eyes cleared, then she sat up. She looked around InuYasha's guest room—one of them anyway—and smiled at how grandiose the bedroom looked. It was a nice, large room that was fully furnished. The color scheme seemed to be red and gold. The walls were a nice cranberry color, with white molding. There were two dressers: a tall and slim one, and a short and wide one with a vanity. The dressers had a lovely dark espresso color with silver handles, and on top of the short one sat a nice, square gold and red lamp with a white shade.

In the far right corner of the room—from Kagome's view—was a pretty, gold and reddish-brown floor lamp. Kagome slid off of the slick sheets to complete her observation of the room. There were two small nightstands, one on either side of the bed, which matched the dressers that were at the front of the room. The bed frame also went with the dressers and nightstands. It was the same brown color, and the 'x' cut-outs at the top of the headboard matched that of the vanity. The comforter was plush and bronze-gold with large floral-like prints all over it in a lighter shade of gold. There were a few throw pillows, some of which had the same design on them as the comforter. The pillow cases were gold silk. The sheets, however, were blood red and silk too. There were four windows on the back wall that the bed was up against. They had simple white frames, but the window shades had beige trim at the bottoms.

Kagome smiled at the lovely design, and briefly wondered of InuYasha put this together himself, or if he had some female assistance. The room looked really nice. Kagome padded across the light wooden floors to stand at the door for any sign of someone being awake. InuYasha's mansion was huge—obviously—so Kagome wouldn't be surprised if others stayed here with him.

She opened the door and poked her head out to look around. She was met with an empty, beige hallway so she stepped out all the way. Kagome ventured to the left, not sure where InuYasha's bedroom was. She decided to try the one that was adjacent to hers. She paused at the door, though, not wanting to be the one to wake InuYasha if he was still resting. So Kagome stood at the door for a long while, putting off knocking to see if that was even his bedroom. She ran her hand across the door, and eventually it met with the doorknob. She traced patterns on the smooth knob for a few moments before grasping it and turning it to the side.

InuYasha's bedroom was similar in design to the room Kagome stayed in. However, instead of red and gold, his room was mainly red and black. The walls were a nice cream color and the molding was white, but along the walls just under the crown molding was a stripe of the same cranberry color that was in Kagome's room. The light color of the wood floors was the same, but there was a large red rug under InuYasha's bed. The dressers, nightstands, and vanity were black instead of brown, and the lamp was black with white shades. InuYasha's bed frame was also black, and it lacked the 'x' design, along with the vanity. InuYasha's comforter set was white with a black trim design, and his sheets were red. There was a red throw across InuYasha's bed and one red throw pillow. The rest of the throw pillows were black with white stripes and backings, or black with the white backings only. His pillows for sleep were covered with red pillow cases. InuYasha didn't have a floor lamp like Kagome; instead he had a large plasma flat screen TV.

The layout of the room wasn't the same as Kagome's either. The nightstands were next to the bed like in Kagome's room, but almost everything else was in a different spot. There was a small indent in InuYasha's wall where a window and his tall dresser were. That indention was to the left of InuYasha's bed. Also to the left of InuYasha's bed, but on the left wall instead of the back wall was his short dresser and vanity. In the front of the room was InuYasha's plasma screen, mounted in the middle of the wall. There was a low shelf underneath it that held the DVR and cable box, with all of the remotes; then right underneath that was a shorter shelf that held the DVD player.

Kagome loved this bedroom as well, and she got a nice warm feeling in her chest as she looked around and then at the sleeping InuYasha.

'_I could get used to this place…'_ she thought with a broad, but warm smile on her face.

Kagome walked over to where InuYasha was still asleep, and gently sat down next to him. She sighed softly, and then turned her head to look at the widows next to her, on the right side of InuYasha's bed. While she stared out the crystal clear glass, she didn't notice InuYasha smile softly, then smirk mischievously. With that cute expression on his face, InuYasha quietly reached his arms out and ensnared Kagome's waist, his eyes still closed.

Kagome gasped as she was pulled back toward InuYasha. She soon traded her shocked expression for a warm, happy one like InuYasha's, and relaxed against his chest as he laid her down. Kagome turned over to face him and wrap her arms around him, too, and InuYasha tucked her head under his chin.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered to her.

Kagome's smile expanded as she answered him, "Good morning, InuYasha."

InuYasha laughed softly, extremely comfortable and extremely happy with this woman in his arms. "We have quite a bit of work to do today in order to move you in."

Kagome groaned and InuYasha laughed again.

"Hey, that's not all the trouble we have to go through today!"

Kagome got a sick feeling in her chest and sat up quickly, somehow avoiding hitting InuYasha in the chin. "What do you mean?" she asked fearfully. She didn't like the feeling she just got. "All we have to do is move me in and go to work, right?"

InuYasha sat up as well; his smile was gone but he still looked happy. "Yeah but… Kikyo's coming to see me at work today. She's also coming over for dinner late tonight."

Kagome's eyes nearly jumped out of her skull. "Why didn't you tell me that your GIRLFRIEND was coming over at work, AND here tonight!" she cried.

InuYasha chuckled, but was slightly upset that Kagome was unhappy. "She called late last night after you had already gone to bed. You had already gone through enough last night so I decided to just let you sleep."

Kagome calmed instantly at his words. "Oh, that was sweet. Thank you." He only smiled in acknowledgement. "But… what are we going to do when she finds out I live with you now? She already calls me a slut for being your secretary."

InuYasha sucked his teeth, waving her concerns off. "Whatever. Kikyo's just a crazy bitch that's jealous of you since you're sexier than her. Honestly," he said when Kagome made a disapproving expression. "She's honestly just jealous because she has no ass, but you do. She's jealous because she has no breasts, but you do. She's jealous that your eyes are wider than hers, because your eye color can be seen a little more easily than hers can. You both have the same, adorable eye color, and the fact that people can see yours but not hers peeves her off. She's jealous that you're skin has more color than hers, despite the fact that her pale skin goes with her personality and in turn makes her pretty sexy and mysterious."

Kagome flinched at that comment, even though InuYasha was still telling her how she was better looking than his girlfriend.

"She also doesn't like that your hair is shinier than hers and that the shape is different… Oh! But most and foremost… she's green as hell with envy that your lips are sexier than hers."

Kagome looked up, a confused look on her face.

InuYasha nodded, laughter brightening his features. "Yeah! Her lips are plump and nicely shaped of course. But yours are plumper than hers, _and_ they're heart-shaped. Kikyo has ALWAYS complained that her lips weren't heart-shaped like she wanted them to be, so when she saw that my secretary's were, she was pissed as hell."

Kagome shook her head. "But why does it matter that the secretary's are…?"

InuYasha smirked. "Well… on top of her own desire for her lips to be shaped like that, _I_ also think it's sexy as fuck—a major turn-on—for a woman's lips to be plump and heart-shaped. So for my secretary—major sex icon type thing—to have such lips, it made Kikyo nuts. But you see… Kikyo has problems. She's a gorgeous woman, but she's always jealous of other people for something. And she can't just be jealous; she has to be malicious about it too. So sometimes it's really frustrating to deal with."

Kagome nodded slowly. "Oh okay."

"Yeah…" InuYasha murmured before jumping out of the bed and clapping his hands loudly. "Alright Kagome, let's get some work done!"

Author's Note: Please R&R. REMEMBER THE BEDROOM FEATURES ARE ON MY PROFILE! Go back to the top to see the full note if you didn't already put it to use.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** hi! enjoy. Read what I have at the bottom if things get confusing.

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 21**

Kagome and InuYasha had woken around eleven in the morning, so they knew that if they got to work today, they'd be really late. The only things Kagome had that she wanted moved from Kouga's place—the time she tried to live with Sango and _now_ with the opportunity she got from InuYasha—were clothes and accessories, shoes, pictures of her family, her toiletries, and all other significant miscellaneous items that she owned. They got all her personal items that belonged in a bedroom in their right places. InuYasha wanted to help Kagome put out the items that were meant for living rooms and bathrooms, but she insisted that since he already helped her with the more personal things, they could figure that out another day. InuYasha wouldn't have it, saying that the bedrooms already had something of a woman's touch thanks to his mother, but for guests that don't stay overnight the rooms they see need a little something-something too. So with a smile, Kagome joined InuYasha in putting her little knick-knacks out.

Now, four hours later, the two were done but nowhere near being exhausted; just feeling **really** lazy. It was only three o'clock, so they still had two hours before work was done with. InuYasha and Kagome rushed to get ready, and in 20 minutes were out the door. They were already late for Kikyo's arrival—no need to make things worse by wasting time.

By four they had made it to the office. They broke out into a sprint as soon as they reached the doors; the way Kagome ran looked more awkward since her feet were restricted by stilettos. Anyway, she and InuYasha ran past Laura's desk, ran up to the elevator, up to the fifteenth and top floor, and collapsed onto each other directly after walking through the door to Kagome's office.

When the two recovered, they moved from each other and stood up straight. Upon looking up, however, the two froze. Silently perched there on Kagome's desk… was a _**very**_ pissed off Kikyo. InuYasha and his secretary made no sound so as not to provoke the seething beast that appeared to be calm as she inspected her perfectly manicured nails. After a few chilling moments of silence and tension, the ghostly woman looked up, a smirk on her almost perfect lips.

"So!" she cried with faux cheer as she stood up and clapped her hands, "this is why neither of you were here! You were out somewhere with each other…?" Kikyo's tone at the end of her sentence left room for correction, but the look on her face ferociously dared them to do just that.

InuYasha sputtered for a moment, not sure what to say to the woman that he wanted to dump, but that he had a deep relationship with. Kagome was hurt; she'd noticed the hesitance and unwillingness in InuYasha's expression. Apparently… he may have a crush on her, but he's afraid to fess up to Kikyo because of their bond. Kagome sighed, her heart aching, and silently trudged over to her desk. She felt Kikyo's piercing eyes on her, but Kagome's stayed glued to the ground in her sorrow.

Kikyo rolled her eyes when she realized Kagome wasn't going to meet her gaze, and then turned sharply to place her withering glare on InuYasha. He was still staring at her, still frozen in fear at the doorway. Kikyo rolled her eyes once again and stepped forward once.

"InuYasha Taisho Takahashi! You and I have a few things to talk about. It better not be long after I get in there, that you bring your ass into your office, too." With that Kikyo turned on the heels of her sparkly, silver pumps, and stomped into the entranced man's office.

When she detected no movement coming from the doorway, Kagome looked up to stare at her boss with pain-filled eyes. Was he really so reluctant to end what he has with Kikyo for her? Kagome's heart throbbed painfully at that thought, and so she looked away from InuYasha to alleviate the pain.

"Aren't you going to listen to your girlfriend, InuYasha?" she whispered bitterly.

InuYasha snapped out of his shameful reverie, but didn't notice Kagome's heart wrenching mood. He shook his head briefly. "Huh?" he said dumbly. After a few beats of silence, he just strode off to his office.

Kagome jumped when the door was slammed and a loud smack was heard. Kikyo hit InuYasha? She hit him! Kagome momentarily felt a possessive anger over that fact—how dare Kikyo harm InuYasha! But then the feeling died down and was replaced by one of painful betrayal as she recalled how InuYasha behaved when he saw Kikyo. He knew she was going to be here, so it definitely wasn't shock—at least not for long. It was clear in InuYasha's eyes that he wasn't ready for something upon meeting with Kikyo today, and it was obvious that what he wasn't ready for… was breaking up with Kikyo. Kagome kind of understood. She had been told that InuYasha had been with Kikyo for two years, and later found out that they had been casual friends for three years prior to their relationship's beginning. They weren't super close like she and Sango, but they definitely had a solid relationship. So Kagome wasn't shocked at InuYasha's reluctance; however, she was hurt that his "crush" on her apparently wasn't enough incentive for him to end the two-year affair.

Kagome faintly felt tears prick the back of her eyes, but she didn't let them develop enough to make them water. She wasn't going to cry over this man as if they were in high school or something. They were all grown, and if he couldn't act that way to end things with Kikyo and back up the words he said to her, then Kagome would just have to get over whatever feelings she held for him. She didn't want to have to—who ever does?—but if this continues for much longer, she just might have to.

Kagome shook her head at her thoughts—she was thinking too far ahead. Today was the first day after InuYasha kinda-sorta told her that he wanted to be with her, so she should cut him some slack. She shouldn't be getting all heart-broken just yet! He hadn't even said that he wanted something serious with her yet. Kagome decided she would give InuYasha a week. If by then he hasn't broken it off with Kikyo, and started a serious relationship with her, _then_ she'd start acting like a crazy, lovesick bitch.

Kagome nodded to herself, then smiled and stood up. It's been two days after she'd collected $1,600 for the apartment she'd wanted. That makes six weeks and two days before she had confirmed that she was saving money for the place. At the end of that sixth week she had contacted the owner of the apartment to let them know that she was a day away from having the $2,000 that she needs for the place. Now Kagome had $2,400, and she wasn't sure what to do anymore. At that point she hadn't known that she would be living with InuYasha, so the deal was pretty much confirmed. But now that she moved in with him, it wasn't necessary to go to the place unless she started feeling like a burden. Then again… if this Kikyo situation gets worse, then Kagome _should complete_ the apartment deal and move in there.

Kagome groaned, plopping back down into her chair. "Goddammit! Men will always make my life hell, won't they?"

Just then the door to InuYasha's office opened and Kikyo stepped out. Without looking in Kagome's direction, the woman walked to the corner of the secretary's office to the bathroom with her nose high up in the air. Kagome just shook her head and stared directly ahead of her, zoning out a little.

InuYasha came out of the office not long after Kikyo, and tapped Kagome on her shoulder. She looked up at him, her face questioning and her heart aching.

"Let's talk for a minute," he said quietly.

With an impassive look about her face, Kagome stood and followed InuYasha to his office without a word. InuYasha went around his desk and leaned against the back of his chair, and Kagome just stood next to the chairs that were meant for his guests.

Without noticing Kagome's mood, InuYasha began. "Kagome… Kikyo is my girlfriend…"

Kagome's heart twisted slightly at his tone. Was he not going to break up with her?

"But, I mean… I don't know! I know what I told you and I meant that, Kagome. I have feelings for you and I'll continue to show you that once I end things with Kikyo. But to be honest, I'm not sure _when _things with her and me will be broken off." InuYasha stood up straight and walked over to where Kagome was. He stood near her, but not very close. "I hope you can understand… I definitely want to be with you, but… I don't know. I just don't know… when that'll be."

Kagome only nodded. After a few moments of a silence that left a feeling of dread in InuYasha's heart, Kagome spoke. "I get that you've been with Kikyo for a while, so things will be hard to end… But you do keep saying that you have feelings for me and that you want me." Kagome looked up and met InuYasha's eyes. "All I know, InuYasha, is that I'm not going to let you play both sides for long. I had decided before to give you a week, but I guess I'll give you two since we really don't have much more than a friendship right now." Kagome's look turned fierce. "Don't you fucking dare… mess things up with me, Takahashi. We're friends now… but in two weeks you'll be done with Kikyo, and maybe a few weeks after that we can start to build something. Understood?"

InuYasha nodded, not sure what to think of her attitude right now. What exactly was she feeling?

"You better not hurt me…" Kagome said hotly, but quietly. Since she didn't even want a response to that, she spoke again before InuYasha could. "So when are we going to the mall next?" Kagome asked. Her mood changed quickly, turning into that of just a friend, instead of a woman on the verge of falling in love.

InuYasha smiled, understanding now._ 'Until we get to the point where we can't stand not being with each other, until we fall in love or something like that or even just get together, Kagome and I are friends. It's not going to be hard or awkward since we only have simple feelings for each other now. So we're just good friends, nothing more.' _InuYasha laughed slightly. This really will be easy.

Kagome smiled too. _'It will be easy, InuYasha. We're just going with the flow, friends till we want something more. I definitely was extremely jealous and needy a few moments ago, but those feelings won't come again until we're right at the door that'll open up to whatever wonderful relationship we'll have… This sounds like something straight out of a fairytale movie… but I really feel deep inside that things will be simple.'_

Kagome and InuYasha both laughed for a few, relishing in the light feelings they felt at the moment. Things really will be easy, until it's time to fall in love.

InuYasha's smile widened significantly. "So Kagome, why don't we hang out tonight, after dinner? You already live with me," InuYasha paused to laugh, "so let's have a movie night after Kikyo leaves."

"Okay," Kagome said, feeling really light and happy. _'What's happening right now? Yeah, we're going with the flow and all, but I really don't get why we're both so excited and happy. This is kinda weird… Whatever, as long as it's genuine… and it really is.'_

Kagome turned to go back to her desk, brushing past Kikyo in the doorway. She sat down at her computer to get some work done, but rolled her eyes as the sound of Kikyo shrieking about her being alone with InuYasha in his office.

'_Whatever Kikyo, calm the fuck down. InuYasha and I are friends… for now.'_

__Author's Note: **TO CLEAR THINGS UP IF NEED BE:** Kagome and InuYasha are not in denial or anything. The progression of their relationship really will be easy, light, and simple. Please R&R.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** LONGEST CHAPTER **EVER**! 11 pages in Word! You're welcome :D

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 22**

After work Kagome and InuYasha headed back to his mansion. They got there at six o'clock, since InuYasha was running around trying to organize things for twenty minutes. Work ends at five, and it only takes 40 minutes to get to InuYasha's place from Enable. He was just so unorganized today with Kikyo being present.

InuYasha parked his Aston Martin in the large, ten-car garage and slipped out. Kagome got out too, a question bubbling to her perfect lips.

"Hey InuYasha, why are there more cars here than there were last night and this morning?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, um remember I live with my dad and my brother? They weren't here last night 'cause, well you know, they have lives of their own. But, yeah they're back now… so let's go meet them!" he said easily.

Kagome nodded, and then sped up her pace a bit to catch up with InuYasha. She was kind of nervous about meeting his family… so she stuck near him.

Exiting the garage in this home meant entering the laundry room. Kagome followed InuYasha through the space, and around the corner. As they walked over to the kitchen, they heard two male voices.

"Father you sicken me," they heard from someone's monotone bass.

From the other voice came a loud, booming laugh. "Come on Sesshoumaru, don't be so uptight! I thought Rin was doing well to remove that stick that's up your ass!"

As Kagome and InuYasha entered the kitchen, they saw a small, pixie-like woman dance from the fridge over to the two men at the island. She let out a cute, light laugh that resembled the pealing of bells.

"I am, and you better not forget it. Sesshy just likes to have relapses the day after we have sex." Rin taunted.

InuYasha gagged. "Oh god, Rin! Keep that to yourself!"

Sesshoumaru, InuTaisho, and Rin all turned around at the sound of InuYasha's voice. They then paused at the sight of the beautiful woman standing next to him… that wasn't Kikyo.

Ignoring her brother-in-law's comment, Rin skipped over to where he and Kagome stood. A bright smile overtook her cute features; she loved meeting new people.

"Who's this InuYasha?" she asked as excitement danced in her eyes. She looked at Kagome and held her tiny hand out. "Hi, I'm Rin. Who are you?"

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the sight of the woman in front of her. She was extremely adorable, so tiny and petite. She had a nice pixie haircut, and a tiny, straight nose. Rin's eyes were big and brown like her own, but her hair color was the same jet black as Kikyo's. She had a little more color to her skin tone than Kagome had, and her lips were small and pink… and heart-shaped.

Kagome's eyebrow tweaked in amusement. The Takahashi men really like heart-shaped lips, huh…?

Rin was also very skinny, but not in a way that looked unhealthy. She was about three quarters of a head shorter than Kagome, and had a very welcoming air about her.

Kagome stuck her larger hand out to envelop Rin's. "I'm Higurashi Kagome; InuYasha's friend and his secretary."

Over in the background InuTaisho randomly choked on his beer. He went into some serious coughing fits, banging on his chest. "S-secretary? The new one?"

InuYasha laughed as his old man turned a light shade of purple. Sesshoumaru just watched everything unfold, silently sipping on the Frappuchino Rin got for him. It was vanilla. He hated vanilla. But he loved Rin, so he dealt with it.

"Hey Sesshoumaru! Look what you're drinking! I thought you hated vanilla coffee!" InuYasha jeered.

"Rin got it for me, half-breed," he responded before taking a sip once more.

"Oh-ho-ho! Still afraid of your wife, I see." InuYasha snickered as continued with his jesting.

Before he could blink, however, Sesshoumaru was at his side, all up on him. InuYasha cringed away, but Sesshoumaru leaned in slightly to whisper in his ear.

"If you want to live to see the day that you finally mate with this woman, then I suggest you watch your tongue."

InuYasha snorted, disregarding the 'mate' comment as just some random shit that Sesshoumaru had decided to throw at him. "And what do I have to be afraid of? Your big, fluffy boa?"

"Heed my words, half-breed," Sesshoumaru said impassively as he brushed past InuYasha and their father. He walked over to Rin and Kagome, and grabbed his mate by the wrist. With not even a decent wave to Kagome—only a flick of his wrist—Sesshoumaru flashed to the kitchen exit, and then slipped around the corner with Rin.

Kagome giggled, half frightened but half amused by the cold man's disposition. InuYasha just coughed as he doubled over. Just before his slick exit, Sesshoumaru had dealt quite the blow to InuYasha's abdomen. InuTaisho looked at his younger son strangely for a moment, and then laughed as he realized what had happened. He smacked InuYasha on his back—making him hack harder—then turned around and strode over to Kagome.

"So… You're the one who replaced Hana?" he asked her.

Kagome stared up at the man. Despite his funny, joker personality, this man looked to be the most powerful being on this planet. His strong facial features were a combination of InuYasha's and Sesshoumaru's—mostly Sesshoumaru, though. He had narrow golden eyes and purple markings across his cheeks. His jaw was strong, and he stood tall and proud. The shape of his nose was quite defined, standing out just as much as all the other features. His hair was silver like his boys', but took the slightly brighter shade like Sesshoumaru's; however it was still different from his. He kept it in a high ponytail and his bangs split, having each half framing both sides of his face. The way he wore his hair and the formation of his bangs added to his strong manifestation. It made him look all the more powerful. Despite his potent features, deep bass, and overwhelming aura, Kagome had a feeling that this man would rise to the challenge of filling the slot of her father figure. But no one could replace her actual father, of course.

"Yes sir," Kagome answered.

InuTaisho nodded and extended his hand as Rin had. "It's very nice to meet you Ms. Higurashi. Seeing you is a breath of fresh air after having that god-awful Kikyo over here all the time. Hopefully you'll replace her sooner than later."

Kagome blushed. "Oh, thank you sir. Um… but please just call me 'Kagome'."

InuTaisho smiled, his straight, brilliant teeth dazzling her. "Alright Kagome, you may call me InuTaisho."

"Yes sir."

Kagome and InuYasha were upstairs in his room, watching TV on his bed like the best of friends. After the introductions ended downstairs, the two had gone to their rooms to get into comfortable, post-work clothing. Now they sat next to each other, not touching but close, and were quietly watching Japanese soaps.

InuYasha scoffed. "This dude is a freaking idiot. He's dating the sexiest model Osaka has to offer, and despite claiming to be in love with her he cheats on her with an ugly slut off the corner. What an idiotic jackass!"

Kagome laughed heartily for a few minutes after InuYasha's brief tirade. When she calmed down she said, "I'm glad you think so InuYasha. I feel that way, too."

InuYasha smiled, and turned to look over at his friend. "Hey, you think we could go out to the backyard after a few more shows. I'm comfortable sitting here watching this crap for now, but I want to go toss a football around or something later."

Kagome smiled too, and nodded. "Okay, that sounds like fun. Yeah… I don't feel like just sitting here all day either."

InuYasha nodded.

"We still have like two and a half hours before Kikyo's coming over too." Kagome amended.

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Ugh, you don't have to bring her up! We were gonna have all this fun… don't go and make it rotten by including even her name!" he said in a playful tone.

"GOMEN-NASAI!" Kagome yelled, equally playful while she arched her back off the bed.

After a few moments of post-awkward-outburst silence, the two busted into uncontrollable laughter.

They rolled around on the bed for a few minutes, clutching their sides. They then sat up and slipped out of the bed as they wiped the tears from their eyes. With several random chuckles here and there, InuYasha and Kagome made their way downstairs to get to the backyard.

For two hours Kagome and InuYasha ran around outside throwing the football back and forth, and chasing each other around in a game of tag. They laughed, joked, and taunted with each other throughout the whole time, tuckering themselves out as if they were little children. That didn't matter though, since they had a great time playing with each other.

InuYasha and Kagome were laughing exhaustedly, leaning on each other as they walked back into the house through the glass sliding doors. They kept laughing as they made their way over to the kitchen, panting as they trudged.

The two stopped short in the doorway of the kitchen, for there Sesshoumaru was in all his cooking glory. Their eyes widened to the size of saucers as they drank in the image of THE GREAT Sesshoumaru in a pink, ruffled apron and puppy oven-mitts. His long silver hair sparkled when the little droplets of water from getting sprayed by the sink were caught by the light. As he turned gracefully to stride over to the stove, his fair flipped behind him and caused the dew in his hair to disperse and fly out into the atmosphere. They elegantly fluttered, lighting up the air with their crystal-like appearances. Sesshoumaru grabbed his casserole from the oven, turning again and bestowing more of his wondrous hair droplets upon the hot burners. They hissed in pleasure as they received the liquid that was burned into nothingness on their heated surfaces. Kagome and InuYasha turned to look at Sesshoumaru again, and watched as he flipped his gorgeous hair out of his face while cutting up some bread pudding. Kagome stood there, awestruck and staring, as InuYasha fell to the floor clutching his sides.

Sesshoumaru turned toward the doorway, one perfect eyebrow arched in confusion as he looked to see where the obnoxious screeching was coming from. He rolled his eyes and turned away when he realized that it was just his idiotic half-brother rolling on the floor laughing.

"Wh-wh-wh-why are you such a freaking pansy-y, Se-se-seSHOUMARU!" InuYasha gasped out in between guffaws.

Kagome giggled slightly at InuYasha's stupidity and immaturity. Sesshoumaru only sighed. He looked up from his casserole and bread pudding and stared straight ahead of himself.

"Why are you without a significant amount of neurons, little brother?" the sexy man quietly shot back.

InuYasha immediately froze where he was on the floor and stopped laughing. He sat up and glared at what part of his brother he could see from the floor. He couldn't see all of him because the kitchen island was in the way.

"Shut up, asshole!" he brilliantly retaliated.

Kagome just snorted at his lame attempt, and Sesshoumaru smirked but continued to go about his business.

"Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes. Why don't you two set the table? Call Rin down to assist you." Sesshoumaru said as he carried on with preparing the food.

Kagome nodded and walked into the kitchen, but didn't know where anything was. So InuYasha scoffed, but got up off the floor to help Kagome find everything. Once he had shown her where to get everything, he excused himself to go find his sister-in-law.

By the time the table was set and all the food was put out, it was 7:30. InuTaisho had come down from his office, and everyone just stood behind their chairs as they waited for Kikyo to arrive.

"Why did you invite that woman over, InuYasha? She's horrible!" InuTaisho griped to his son. "She wasn't so bad when you two were just friends, but even then I didn't like her. Now she's just a crazy ass bitch! And not 'bitch' in the good way when you're referring to inu terms."

Rin and Sesshoumaru briefly nodded in agreement.

InuYasha just sighed, and Kagome remained silent. So quietly that only the demons and Kagome who was right next to him could hear, he spoke: "It's just that it's going to be really hard for the _both_ of us to let go."

It was right at the end of his softly-spoken sentiment that the doorbell rang. InuYasha quietly dismissed himself to go get the door for his _girlfriend_.

InuYasha opened the door to see Kikyo looking ravishing as always, with a beautiful, happy smile on her face. She really was glad to be over and to see him. Kikyo wore tight, black skinny jeans, golden heels, and a gold, shimmery top; her hair was down and curled. She had on some large, gold hoop earrings, and in her hand was a small black clutch.

"Hi Kikyo," InuYasha said with a smile.

"Hi Inu," she said as she stepped inside and wrapped her arms around him.

InuYasha returned the hug, although his heart was in turmoil, and then stepped away. "Come on, everyone's waiting."

Kikyo nodded, her smile still in place as she grabbed InuYasha's hand. Together they walked back towards the dining room. When Kikyo walked through the entrance to the dining room after InuYasha, she smiled as the delicious aromas of Sesshoumaru's cooking met her nose. When she looked up, however, the smile fell.

"What the hell is _she_ doing here?" Kikyo yelled nastily.

InuYasha sighed once again—this really was emotionally taxing. He walked around the table to take his spot next to Kagome, and after a few moments Kikyo followed him. She took the seat on the right side of InuYasha, while Kagome was on his left.

"Kagome is here because she lives with me now, Kikyo." InuYasha said quietly. His head hung as he prepared for the drama to unfold.

Everything was silent for a few moments.

Then she exploded.

"Why the **fuck** does your whore of a secretary live with you, InuYasha?" Kikyo shrieked.

Once again, InuYasha sighed. He had been having fun with Kagome just however-many-minutes prior, and now Kikyo was here screaming in his ear like a fucking glammed up banshee.

Kagome took the time to speak for InuYasha, as everyone but Kikyo was realizing how upset he was becoming. "Um, Kikyo… First of all I'm not a slut. Secondly, if you must know I'm living with InuYasha due to some personal problems that I've had. He was just gracious enough to let me stay here with him."

"Stay here _with_ him? You better not be sharing a damn room with my man, whore!"

Kagome flinched, the last word of Kikyo's rude exclamations bringing about unwanted memories… Not that **those** events hadn't happened recently, anyway.

InuYasha looked at Kagome, realizing what Kikyo's words could've done to her. Just seeing her expression confirmed his suspicions, so he reached his limit. InuYasha was pissed.

"Kikyo!" he yelled. "Why don't you calm down? Kagome is not, in fact, sharing a room with me so calm the fuck down. Everyone was having a good time before you got here. Even you were happy as you walked through the door. Don't make this night hell for everyone. Please let's all just sit down, and enjoy the food that my brother was so kind as to cook for us."

Kikyo looked vexed for a moment as she stared at her boyfriend. How dare he talk to her that way? To defend that slut, no less! But he was right. The Takahashi's didn't like her already for the way she acted sometimes. She wasn't an all around horrible person, but she definitely made herself seem that way.

"I'm sorry everyone," Kikyo said as she took her seat. "How is everybody doing?"

Everyone in the room relaxed and took their seats as well before answering Kikyo. InuTaisho, despite his strong dislike for the woman, answered her first.

"Thank you, Kikyo. I'm doing well, and so is everyone else if I may say so. How are things with you?" the demon spoke amiably.

Kikyo smiled, glad that these people were still so kind as to be cordial with her despite her horrendous behavior. She wasn't sure why she acted up all the time.

"I'm great sir. The application I sent in with the modeling agency I was trying to work with went through. I should start working there soon."

Everybody congratulated Kikyo, even Kagome who felt a slight pang of jealousy and fear over the fact that Kikyo modeled. _'That's something that she has over me… It doesn't matter as much that InuYasha thinks I'm sexier than her if one of the world's greatest modeling agencies wanted her, does it?'_

InuYasha was on a roll tonight with sensing Kagome's unhappiness. He didn't know what it was that was ailing her, but he took her by the hand and squeezed it in hopes of comforting her. It worked. Not long after that everyone dug into Sesshoumaru's food. Dinner was filled with easy conversation and laughter, and plenty of compliments to the chef. There was nothing left at the end of the meal, and everybody helped with getting the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

InuYasha walked Kikyo to the door while Kagome waited for him in the living room.

"Thank you for inviting me over. Sesshoumaru really is a great cook," Kikyo said happily.

InuYasha cracked a smile, his hands in his pockets as he slouched in a 'guy' pose. "Yeah he is, huh? That pansy." He snickered as he heard Sesshoumaru whisper threats to him from the kitchen.

Kikyo smiled. "Mmmm," she hummed as she stepped close to him. She wrapped her arms around him like when she first arrived, and snuggled close to him. "I love you…" she breathed comfortably.

InuYasha inhaled deeply as he took his hands from his pockets and hugged her back. He let his breath out slowly then lowered his lips to her ear. "I'm sorry but… you know my response to that."

Kikyo sighed, feeling tears heat her eyes. "Yeah, you'd think I would have stopped hoping for a different response by now." She stepped back and wiped her eyes. Then she looked up and smiled at the center of her affections. "I really do love you, though, InuYasha."

InuYasha made like he was going to answer to that, but Kikyo cut him off with a slender finger to his lips. "Yeah… you know…" she whispered painfully.

InuYasha just silently looked down as Kikyo's hand fell from his face. He shoved his hands back into his pockets as he waited for her to say something else. He looked up sharply, however, as Kikyo's scent changed abruptly.

"You're going to leave me for her, aren't you?" she spat bitterly.

"I… I don't know Kikyo." InuYasha said guiltily. He definitely **did** know… but he figured he could say he didn't since it wouldn't be anytime soon.

Kikyo sighed again, the sound jabbing at InuYasha's heart. He knew he was hurting her… but he really just didn't know how to deal with the situation just yet.

"Alright… Goodnight InuYasha," Kikyo whispered before exiting the Takahashi household.

"…Goodnight Kikyo."

InuYasha shut the door behind him as he entered Kagome's bedroom.

"You in here, Kags?" he called since he didn't see her.

"Yeah, in the bathroom!" she yelled back, her voice muffled behind the bathroom door.

"Alright…" InuYasha said back before he made his way over to her bed. He plopped down on it, making himself comfortable against the headboard. After a little while he slipped his cell phone from his back pocket, and then slid down on the bed to lie on his back. InuYasha aimlessly went through his applications as he waited for Kagome to come out of the bathroom.

Kagome finished her business, and then washed her hands. After about a minute she left the bathroom and made her way over to InuYasha. He looked up at her, and she blushed since she was already in her pajamas.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow at his friend's attire. She was in a mint green, satin nightgown that was loosely draped over her body. It hung from two thin, conjoined spaghetti straps on each shoulder, and it fell to about mid-thigh. It looked like something that should have pants underneath, so Inu Jr. stirred a bit at the sight of the beautiful woman in such clothing. She really did look gorgeous, having an ethereal glow about her… her hair down and naturally wavy.

"How come you're not in your pajamas yet?" Kagome asked softly as she slipped under her covers beside him.

InuYasha looked down at his gray t-shirt and red and white plaid flannel pants. "I think I am in pajamas, Kagome."

She laughed for a moment. "Oh yeah, I guess you are." She laughed again as InuYasha watched her.

She looked up at him and her happiness dissipated. He looked so depressed. "Wh-what's wrong, InuYasha? You look so sad…" Kagome said softly.

InuYasha sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that night. "I just… things are so complicated…" InuYasha was quiet for a while, and then spoke again. He turned to look at Kagome, who was staring at him with her soft, beautiful eyes. "Can I sleep here with you tonight…Kagome?"

Kagome looked shocked for a moment, her eyes widening for a moment. "Oh…" she said as she smiled. "Of course you can."

InuYasha smiled a weak smile back at her. He got off the bed so that he could get underneath the covers with her.

Kagome sat up and turned to flick of the lamp. She had moved the red and gold lamp from the dresser to the nightstand so that she wouldn't have to use the light switch by the door. The lamp was really bright, so it barely made a difference. She flicked it off and then turned back around to face InuYasha. Her eyebrows rose when she felt him pull her up against his body. But then she blushed when she only felt hot skin and hard muscle.

"I-InuYasha! Where's your shirt?" she cried.

InuYasha chuckled despite his mood. "You're so cute…" he whispered into her hair as he snuggled into her.

Kagome just sighed—though still embarrassed by his partial nudity—then relaxed in his arms. She quickly got warm and… very… sleepy…

InuYasha quietly snickered once more as he listened to Kagome's breathing slow down and even out.

"Adorable!" he whispered to himself. Then InuYasha wiggled around to get comfortable, and after some time he achieved his goal. He would soon follow after Kagome to Dreamland.

"…Goodnight… Kagome…"

**Author's Note:** Please R&R :D


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I've set up a blog for myself and a twitter for that blog! Hopefully I'll get some more followers... and some visitors at my blog! The blog is new so if you visit it, don't expect to much. Link is on my profile. If you have a twitter, plz follow my blog. Just type in the blog name, no caps no spaces. Oh and Happy New Year, everyone!

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 23**

It was Monday and InuYasha and Kagome were hanging out at the mall again. It was only six o'clock, so they decided that they would take the rest of the day to hang out with each other. Well actually, they had decided that the day before and brought comfortable clothes to work with them so they could change before starting their activities.

Kikyo would drop by the office often to spend time with InuYasha. She didn't speak to Kagome at all, but she wasn't rude anymore either. Kikyo felt she had to basically smother InuYasha, hoping that doing so would maybe get him to fall for her too. She had a sick feeling every time she came to his office since she knew that her number one competitor was sitting right outside the door of InuYasha's office every day. _And_ that she was _**in his home**_ with him every day, as well.

InuYasha had a feeling that Kikyo's reason for dropping in so much was just that, but he didn't say anything. He felt kind of bad for Kikyo. She really did love him. However, she didn't have to worry about competition just yet. He and Kagome were just **really** good friends, honestly nothing more. Ever since their talk in his office the day that Kagome had set an ultimatum for him—even in the moments just after—their bond began to strengthen beyond belief! It was as if Kagome had been his best friend from childhood. He loved the feeling of being so close with someone, but having nothing more than friendship with them. It was so refreshing… and InuYasha couldn't get enough of it.

Now as InuYasha and Kagome sat in the food court in the mall, they clarified the plans for the rest of their evening.

"Wait InuYasha, are we going to the roller skating or ice skating rink?" Kagome asked as she took a sip of her smoothie.

InuYasha flashed the woman across from him a funny look. "Why—no _how_ would we go ice skating at this time of year, wench? Does it look like winter outside to you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes but giggled at InuYasha's comment. "Sooo_rry, _InuYasha! Gosh…" She laughed again and this time her friend joined her. She spoke again after they calmed down. "Okay, so I take it we're ice-skating."

InuYasha's head shot up to give her another quizzical look, this time with an eyebrow raised. He stared at her until she caught her blunder.

"Oh! No, I mean roller skating. Gosh!" Kagome laughed again, this time at herself as she shook her head. "Wow…"

InuYasha chuckled. "Wow indeed."

Kagome stopped laughing but the humor still lingered on her happy features. "Shut up, InuYasha."

InuYasha just scrunched his nose at her, and then continued to suck down his vanilla milkshake.

It was Kagome's turn to scrunch up her nose. "Ew, why are you drinking a milkshake… **fatty**?" she said playfully.

InuYasha snickered again. "I guess it's just the kid in me," he said as he leaned back and raised his arms up as he shrugged.

Kagome giggled once more, and then they were both quiet so they could finish their drinks.

When they finished, InuYasha and Kagome tossed their trash on the way out of the mall. They were quietly walking across the street to InuYasha's Escalade, and Kagome's apartment situation popped into her mind. She still hadn't called the owner of the place, but she had made a decision about what to do.

She and InuYasha slid into their seats in the car.

"Hey InuYasha…" Kagome said to get his attention.

"Yeah," he answered as he stuck the key in the ignition.

"I had been saving for an apartment," Kagome didn't pause when InuYasha looked up at her sharply, "since I became your secretary."

InuYasha relaxed when he realized she wasn't exactly getting an apartment to leave. He would definitely miss Kagome if she were to go; he couldn't stress how close they were enough! InuYasha got a slightly sick feeling in his stomach as he waited for Kagome to continue.

'_Please tell me she's not moving out, though…'_

"I only needed two-thousand for the place, and at this point I have WAY more than that, obviously… But the only reason I was looking for a place was to get away from Kouga, but now I live with you. So what I did was… I cancelled the deal with the owner of the apartment I was looking at. I just wanted to know… if that was too bold of a move or not." Kagome said to her distressed companion.

InuYasha let out a breath that he hadn't known he was holding. _'Good, she's not leaving me. It sucks how only at times like these do you have important realizations and epiphanies. I really have like no friends… Except for Kagome…'_

"Of course not, Kagome. I honestly would've been devastated if you had left." InuYasha said while looking Kagome in the eye.

Kagome's heart throbbed intensely for a moment. A warm, heartfelt smile spread across her gorgeous countenance. "That's great, InuYasha. I'm glad you don't mind that I made such a significant decision… without at least consulting with you…"

InuYasha grinned back at Kagome. "I'm just glad that you didn't leave, to be honest. Just know that you're pretty much my best friend, and you don't need to go anywhere. Got that?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. Almost all through the sentence he was terribly sweet, then right at the end things get bitter with his nasty attitude. Oh InuYasha…

But nonetheless Kagome smiled, more than happy that InuYasha wasn't upset. Also, she already thought of InuYasha's mansion as home. With him, Rin, Sesshoumaru, and InuTaisho, life couldn't be better.

"I got it, InuYasha."

**Author's Note:** Please R&R


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** Hey everybody! We're starting to get deeper into something else in this story... and we're getting closer to a section that I currently have no idea how to develop. Also... I can't wait to start my next story, but I'm pretty sure I'm not even going to write down the title of it in Word until this one is complete. Sorry, idk about doing more than one multi-chapter stories at a time. But don't worry, this story is nowhere near being finished.

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 24**

A day goes by and it's now Tuesday. Kagome and InuYasha were hanging out it his bedroom upstairs as Sesshoumaru and InuTaisho watch a movie with Rin. InuYasha had turned the channel to the same soap opera they had been watching before, since they were both into the series by now.

"Why the heck does Kisuke keep doing crap like this to Aiko? She's the sexiest woman in the whole show, and she's his! She better up and leave his ass! He can't be running around with all these nasty whores like _Hime-chan. _Are you kidding me?" InuYasha passionately shouted as he shook his head at the unfaithful man's stupidity.

Kagome just covered her mouth, trying to contain her amusement. She didn't want to laugh at him since he was so serious, and she agreed with him. She gained control of herself and then just nodded in accord.

"You're right InuYasha," she said nicely, a big smile on her face.

"Keh," InuYasha snorted as he placed his arm on her shoulders, "I know I am."

Kagome just giggled as the two continued to watch the show.

When the credits started up with its dramatic ending music, InuYasha tilted his head to the side as he zoned out for a moment. There was a comfortable silence, but Kagome wondered why InuYasha wasn't making anymore comments. She turned her head slightly to see that InuYasha was out of it. She laughed quietly, not wanting to disturb him.

After some time InuYasha came out of his trance and spoke. "Hey Kagome… I know this is really sudden and it may be kind of hard for you to talk about…"

Kagome's head snapped to InuYasha's face at his sudden, quiet words.

"…but I was wondering about something. Exactly how long has it been since you last spoke to your family?"

Kagome gasped at the unexpected inquiry. "T-two years… Why are you asking all of a sudden? It's been so long since we've spoken about them…"

InuYasha sat up straight, removing his arm from Kagome, and she followed suit. "Well, it's just that I've been thinking about how… we've gotten closer and how happy we are and stuff… Like, life is good right now! That's pretty much all I've been thinking about, but then all of a sudden I remembered your situation with your family and that's something that kind of contradicts the perfection of everything right now. I was only asking because… well maybe we can figure something out to add the situation to the perfection."

Kagome smiled softly at InuYasha's nice words and optimistic view of the times, but inside she began to feel conflicted. "How could something like that be added to something so perfect?" she asked softly.

"Well, I don't know, let's figure something out," InuYasha responded.

Kagome zoned out for a minute… to reflect once again.

'_Kagome's mom Mai hadn't approved of her going to live with Kouga, because she knew he was abusive. She'd seen what he was doing to her precious daughter, so she'd told Kagome to break up with him. But, once again being stupid and naïve, Kagome refused saying that their love for each other made it worthwhile. She then moved out leaving her mother angry but saddened. Mai wasn't alone though, since she had her father and her son Souta. So Kagome moved in with Kouga but continued school. And she and her mother weren't talking, but Mai continued to pay tuition. She figured that her daughter should at least have a good education to fall back on for when she came to her senses._

_Now Kagome was glad she did, but wondered where she would go when she left Kouga. She did have a job, and she has since she moved in with him two years ago...'_

Kagome sighed, but it was shaky. "You know the kind of things they say InuYasha… 'Prepare for war in times of peace…' If things are going well something bad is bound to happen." Kagome said this in absolutely no relation to her family situation, but to the one with Kouga. She said this to throw InuYasha of course, not really sure that she wanted to talk about her family just yet.

InuYasha was confused. "Yeah, that's true and things are going well, but what does that have to do with your family at all?"

"Nothing… I'm talking about Kouga." Kagome said as she shrugged.

InuYasha gave a strange look. "Okay… Well we'll cross that bridge when we get to it… but let's discuss your family, please. At least for a few minutes…"

Kagome sighed. What was InuYasha being so persistent for? What could he do about her situation with her family? Kagome was unhappy with the situation, but complied anyway. "Alright fine. What is there to talk about?"

InuYasha sighed as well. He didn't want to upset Kagome, but these things need to be cleared up. She shouldn't be so distant from her family when it upsets her so much to think about them. InuYasha knew he shouldn't pry—he'd forced Kagome to take care of her personal problems before—but he really just wanted things to be better for her.

"How long has it been since you last spoke with anyone?"

"Two years, I already said that," Kagome didn't mean to be rude. She had decided, and she did want to talk about it. She hoped that her snippy tone hadn't given InuYasha incentive to stop asking questions.

The man just sighed, but continued. He could sense her need. "Why don't you call them sometime? What's the phone number?"

Kagome looked down her sadness and shame increasing. "I don't remember…" she whispered as her shame brought tears to her eyes.

InuYasha was slightly surprised at those words, and understood why she suddenly felt so much worse. It's bad enough not being in touch with your family for some sort of disagreement, but it was even worse to be as careless as to forget their numbers. "Alright… so can I assume that the rift between you and your family formed because of Kouga?"

Kagome just nodded.

"Alright…" InuYasha said calmly. "Where do they live?"

"Here in Tokyo, but nowhere near this area."

"Oh, okay…"

"We lived in a nice place… It was pretty small but it was nice. A shrine… we lived in a shrine at the top of about a million steps, with a little shed nearby that housed a well. And there was… the Goshinboku… with the little prayers and sutras on it… hanging from that one rope. And the practically nonexistent yard where Souta would kick around his soccer ball…" Kagome's voice trailed off and became softer as she got deeper into her recollection.

"Who's Souta?" InuYasha asked quietly.

Kagome looked up to meet InuYasha's gaze. "Souta is my kid brother. He's about seven years younger than me."

"Oh alright. Did you have any other siblings?" InuYasha asked innocently.

"No it was just me, Souta, Mama, and Grandpa. I already told you that my father had passed away."

"Right," InuYasha whispered as he took in the new information.

"Mmhmm…" Kagome murmured.

"So you did live in Tokyo?" InuYasha asked to clarify.

"Yes we did, at the Sunset Shrine."

"The Sunset Shrine…" InuYasha repeated. "Alright, what else?"

Kagome eventually relaxed as she told InuYasha almost everything about her family. She shared a plethora of stories with him, some of which they laughed through, and others that she had to be held for as she cried. InuYasha was given a taste of the family that he planned to restore for Kagome, and for that he was grateful.

**Author's Note:** Please read and review. Also, give various suggestions for what you might want to have happen soon. However, don't get upset if your ideas aren't included. I already have some plans for how to continue.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:** Hi, haiii! Omagosh, it's been 21 DAYS since I've updated. I'm so sorry! Anyway, here's another chapter, finally. I'm currently working on a short Bleach fanfic for my friend on the side, so if you're interested please check it out when I get it up here.

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 25**

It was twelve o'clock on Wednesday and InuYasha was in his office. Kagome was off on her lunch break so he took the opportunity of her being gone to make the phone call. He didn't want to risk her overhearing; this thing was supposed to be a surprise.

With a smile, InuYasha reached for his phone and dialed a number that he knew by heart. It had been a little while since he had needed these services last, but that was fine because he had some great friends in this department.

The dial tone sounded in his ears as he waited quite excitedly to reach the person who could help him out. Finally there was the clicking noise that indicated that someone picked up the phone.

"Hello…?"

"Hey Kai, is that any way to pick up the phone where you're at? Whatever happened to naming your department and services! I should report you to Senna!" InuYasha joked as he chuckled.

Kai laughed with him. "Hey InuYasha! I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah man, we'll have to fix that. But for now let's get down to business… I need you to do me a favor."

Kagome bounced in her seat as she enjoyed the wonderful flavors in her broccoli and cheddar soup. Others in the café shot her strange looks, but she didn't care. She only continued to savor her meal as she abandoned her spoon and dipped some crispy bread into her chowder to eat. Kagome moaned, a content smile on her face as she enjoyed the delectable tastes.

After about fifteen more minutes, Kagome had finished her soup and was walking down the street. She sipped on her soda as she went through her contacts, trying to locate Sango's number. She had been so busy with InuYasha and his family and work all this time that she hadn't talked to Sango in what seemed like forever. Usually they talked every day, but things have changed.

Sango picked up the phone, happy that her friend had called her. The two women had a nice conversation to catch up briefly as Kagome took her time returning to work.

"Alright man…" InuYasha said, his cell phone tucked between his shoulder and the side of his face as he shut the refrigerator of the break room. He readjusted the device where his human ears would be, twitching his actual doggie ears so that he could hear what his friend was mumbling better.

"Wait Kai, what did you say?"

There was shuffling on the other line as the man went through some of his files so that he could help out his friend. "Alright InuYasha, I got what you need. I'll start processing this with the team right away. Give me maybe a week or two to get this going alright? Actually it'll probably only take a week. We've got nothing to do over here."

InuYasha laughed at his friend's dry tone. "Well then maybe I really should call Senna. Sound like Mrs. Boss Lady needs to give your team a swift kick in the ass."

Kai snorted. "Ha ha ha, I'm dying of laughter. How were you never approached by Comedy Central?"

InuYasha laughed again. "Shut up, Kai! You're insults are weak."

"Whatever, I'm doing your ass a favor so just be quiet."

At that moment InuYasha spotted Kagome returning to her office before he walked through the door to his. His eyes widened slightly, and he hurriedly set down his food.

"Hey Kai, I'll call you later. One week right?" InuYasha said in a rush.

"What? Oh yeah, one week. I've already started it."

"That's great, thanks a lot man. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye."

InuYasha hung up and set his cell phone down just before Kagome opened and slipped through his door. She smiled at him, her gorgeous chocolate eyes sparkling in her good mood. InuYasha smiled back and exhaled slightly, unable to handle the overwhelmingly sweet feeling in his chest.

"Why are you so happy, cutie?" InuYasha asked as he smiled softly at the beautiful woman in front of him.

Kagome giggled. "My lunch was really good. Broccoli cheddar soup is amazing."

InuYasha laughed and walked backwards a few steps until he met his desk. He leaned against it as Kagome eyed the patterns on his chairs. He laughed at her, wondering why she looked so interested in something so ordinary.

"What are you doing, Kagome?" he chuckled.

Kagome looked up at him, her lovely big eyes widening at his question. "Hm? I'm just looking at the chair," she said.

InuYasha laughed once more. "I can see that," he said softly as he slowly walked back over to her. His eyes never moved from hers as he moved in close and then wrapped his arms around her tiny, perfect frame. He pulled her close to him gently, and she placed her hands on his shoulders. InuYasha leaned forward to place his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her beautiful scent. A gentle cherry blossom smell tickled his nose as the strong vanilla that was mixed with it made his mouth water. InuYasha grinned largely, loving the feelings that resulted from such simple touching, and just being able to smell her.

"You are so… beautiful," he whispered, not moving from his spot at her neck. Kagome's eyes widened slightly, before she just smiled at his sweet but sudden words.

Kagome moved her hands from his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his middle. She closed her eyes, still smiling softly, as she snuggled into his chest. She inhaled his own earthy, manly scent as his warmth radiated and wrapped around her. She'd never felt so comfortable.

There was no telling how long the two of them stood there, wrapped up in each other, before they reluctantly decided to break away to get some work done. But before he released her completely, InuYasha placed a short and sweet kiss on Kagome's soft lips. He turned and went to his desk, not even realizing what he had done, as Kagome tried to gather herself in the same spot she'd been in. She quickly adjusted herself and exited the room, for she sensed that InuYasha was about to question her about why she was just awkwardly standing there.

InuYasha watched her run off, shrugging off her weirdness. He chuckled slightly, loving the feelings he felt at the moment, and loving the woman who had just walked out his door.

Kagome sat down at her desk slowly, trying to pull her thoughts together.

'_He kissed me, but he didn't even realize it! Or did he, and was he just trying to be smooth? Oh my gosh, I have no idea. But oh, that moment when we had been standing there… He held me for so long and… I loved it. I loved being so close to him. I loved how warm he was, how good he smelled. I loved how gentle he was and how sweet._

' _And…I loved that kiss.' _

Kagome fidgeted at her thoughts, feeling whorish. He has a girlfriend—a girlfriend that he doesn't love, but a **girlfriend** nonetheless. She shook her head of all thoughts InuYasha and Kikyo, and turned on her computer to get to work… with thoughts of InuYasha alone.

i

iWritten by TSull

**Author's Note:** Please read and review. Sorry for the strange endnote/footnote thingy.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:** Hi everybody! Sorry for the short chapter; I felt bad for not updating and now I feel even worse because I finished this chapter a while ago but didn't update cuz i thought I was going to add to it. Just as I thought when I first finished it, I was not able to figure out what to add. I do know what I want in the next chapter tho, so enjoy! I'm going to start working on the next chapter now(:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 26**

Kagome and InuYasha were in the kitchen at his mansion. They had decided to cook up something big together, since it was Saturday and they had nothing to do. Kagome had been watching Emeril's cooking show the night before, so she decided that they would make his gumbo. As Kagome measured off and added seasoning that would make the dish spicy, InuYasha stared at her butt.

_'Fucking hell… No Japanese woman has an ass like that. All plump and round… And it's all natural, too! Kagome, my dear, you truly are something special.'_

As InuYasha drooled over the sight of her bottom, Kagome bent down to pick up a container she'd dropped. InuYasha's nose began to tickle, and thinking that it was just a little mucus he wiped it with his hand. What he was met with, however, was a decent amount of blood. InuYasha's eyes shot open and he ran to the kitchen's exit.

"InuYasha?!" Kagome yelled after him, confused by his sudden jumpiness.

"I'll be back in a minute!" he called back just before turning the corner to leave the kitchen.

InuYasha ran into the small powder room by the front door and turned on the cold water.

"I can't believe my nose started bleeding as if I'm some damn horny, high school student!" InuYasha cried as he shook his head at himself. "Shameful…"

Back in the kitchen Kagome was slicing up the sausage to add to the huge dish.

"Mmm, this is going to be so good." She carefully added the sliced meat to the roux and everything else, and moved back to the cutting board to finish chopping the scallions. "Ohh, how I love green onions."

InuYasha turned off the cold water and just barely wiped his hands on a hand towel. He quickly burst out of the small bathroom, only to run into his brother.

"Umph!" he gasped as his solid chest collided with his brother's. InuYasha looked up, his face twisting into a scowl when he noticed that he'd run into Sesshoumaru. "What the hell, Fluffy! Why are you just standing there in the way?"

Sesshoumaru only calmly looked at his little brother, a condescending look in his cold eyes. "I smelled blood, Little Brother. Being the honorable demon I am I came to investigate and possibly offer my assistance. I thought your little friend may have injured herself, and decided that I would see if that was indeed the situation. In any case, it was only you. I knew you were so stupid that you were even a danger to yourself. What happened this time?"

InuYasha glared daggers at his older brother. Instead of answering seriously he scoffed. "Keh, as if I would tell you that, bastard! InuYasha marched past Sesshoumaru, but then turned around to glare at his brother who watched him from the corners of his eyes. "And how honorable of a demon can you be if you couldn't tell **whose **blood it was before you came down here!" InuYasha cried, his nose in the air as he headed back to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru only turned to glare at him as he left. After a short while he rolled his eyes and flashed back up the stairs to his mate.

"Kagome!" InuYasha cried as he stopped behind her, back in the kitchen. "How're we doing?"

Kagome smiled at him, her heart fluttering as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well _I'm_ doing fine, thanks for asking. I've almost gotten all the ingredients in the pot. Next I'll just have to sit back and let it cook."

InuYasha nodded against her shoulder. Kagome cringed and giggled as his chin hit a tickle spot. InuYasha smiled, and placed a kiss where his chin had just been.

Kagome set down her ladle and turned in his arms. "And what the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked with a soft, humorous expression.

InuYasha's face mirrored hers. "Kissing you… cutie."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at this, sucking her teeth and then pushing the man away.

"Are you forgetting someone, InuYasha?" Kagome asked as she turned back to her gumbo.

InuYasha just stood quietly, not understanding why she had to ruin their fun. Yeah he was still with Kikyo, but he already told Kagome that he didn't love her. And of course he knew that Kagome isn't the type to be the other woman, but despite this he hoped they could maybe be at least a little intimate. InuYasha shook his head, thinking that he should've known that he was wrong. He kicked himself, wishing he had grown a pair and dumped Kikyo the last time he saw her so that he could hurry up and be with Kagome.

He had already realized that he was in love with her instead. He only hoped that she was healed from her Kouga situation and that she loved him, too. But that didn't even matter as long as he was still with Kikyo.

Once again InuYasha shook his head at his thoughts and antics, before returning to assisting Kagome with the food.

**Author's Note:** InuYasha's being an ass. Anyway, plz R&R


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note:** Hi please read and review.

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 27**

A week had gone by and now it was Wednesday again. InuYasha sat in his large chair while Kikyo sat on the edge of his desk. She was talking about how they should be doing some pretty nasty things over at her place, while InuYasha typed on his computer and half-listened. While Kikyo was spewing all her filthy nonsense, InuYasha was thinking about doing those very things with Kagome. After a while though, he started to feel guilty and only thought about how beautiful Kagome was. InuYasha was happy that his relationship with Kagome was progressing naturally like they thought it would. This is what they meant when they said it would be easy. They'd be friendly, but falling in love would be simple, and not too far off.

InuYasha's stomach twisted at that thought. He had admitted to himself a little while ago that he was in love with Kagome, but he had no idea how she felt for him. He knew that she liked him, too, but she never said she loved him. Well hell, he hadn't said it either! Kagome's probably waiting on his currently two-timing ass! Although at the same time she might not be in love with him just yet because of Kouga. InuYasha had no idea, but he hoped that the latter wasn't the actual reason.

The man frowned, his thoughts upsetting him. He then stood up to go talk to his secretary for no good reason.

"C'mon Kikyo, let's go talk with Kagome," he said looking toward the door instead of at his girlfriend.

Kikyo's head whipped around to glare at InuYasha's back. "What the hell did you just say? I'm not going over to talk to that slut! And neither should you!"

InuYasha only kept his eyes on the door, barely hearing what Kikyo was screeching about since he was thinking so hard about Kagome. "Alright, suit yourself…"

Kikyo's jaw dropped as she watched her man walk over to the door as if he was in a trance.

"What the fucking hell!" she yelled. When InuYasha didn't respond and just reached for the doorknob, Kikyo huffed and slid off his desk to follow him.

The two walked out into Kagome's area, and Kikyo still had a nasty look on her face.

"Don't know why we have to be out here with this tramp…" she muttered to herself.

InuYasha flashed a glare at her for a moment, but then turned and smiled at Kagome. "Hey Kagome, what's going on?"

Said woman looked up at her boss and returned his smile. "Oh hey you two, I'm doing my work. What are you guys about to go do?" she asked, assuming that they were on their way out. She was all bubbly on the outside, but on the inside she got a strange feeling in her chest.

Kikyo's pretty face twisted into a scowl. "I have no fucking idea, tramp. Why don't you ask InuYasha why he seems to be so interested in his whore of a secretary?"

Kagome just frowned and turned back to her computer screen. InuYasha looked unhappy as well, and turned around to glare at Kikyo again.

"Why don't you just go wait in my office, Kikyo?"

The woman's head jerked back in surprise and disgust, and she crossed her arms again. "What the hell did you just say? What the fuck, InuYasha!"

InuYasha's eyes widened slightly. Kikyo hadn't said his full name since they first started dating, and when they were still pretty much just friends. Ever since then she had called him 'Inu' in a despicably whorish manner.

Despite his shock he continued to glower at his former best friend. "Did I stutter? Go back to my office, Kikyo—since you want to be a bitch."

Over at her desk, Kagome's eyes popped wide open. _'He called her a bitch to her face! Maybe I shouldn't be happy about this, but perhaps this means that they'll break up soon…'_

Kikyo deflated slightly, but turned around and headed back to the office. Kagome was surprised that she left it at that and went quietly, but InuYasha just walked over to her like it didn't matter. However, after a few moments they saw Kikyo coming out of InuYasha's office. She had her coat slung over her arm and her bangs covering her eyes. Swiftly and silently she left the office, leaving InuYasha and Kagome in a guilty stillness.

Kagome turned her spinning chair to face InuYasha. "You shouldn't have talked to her like that. Yes, she was acting crazy, but she's a woman and she's your girlfriend and your good friend and you shouldn't have disrespected her like that."

InuYasha just kept staring at his lap—since he was seated on Kagome's desk—still feeling guilty and agreeing with Kagome's words. After a few seconds he perked up and scoffed.

"Feh! Maybe you're right but she's still an out-of-control bitch. I was just sticking up for you… and hating how much she's changed. She used to be really great, Kagome," he said looking her in the eye. "That's why I started going out with her, thinking that I'd fall in love with her—my best friend. But soon after our relationship began, she started acting like a slut! It had only been about nine months into our new relationship, and I have no idea what brought it on. I don't know if she slept with someone, if she thought I'd like that kind of thing, if she felt like she needed to be sexier—I have no idea! All I know is, she's not the same Kikyo and I hate it! I'm just now realizing how much I hate it—how much it hurts—and that's why I blew up at her! She's not my best friend anymore, and I can't stand it."

Kagome sat quietly for a moment before getting up and wrapping her arms around InuYasha's neck. "Alright, I get it and I'm sorry that you feel that way," she started quietly. "But that doesn't mean that you can be disrespectful like that. I'm shocked that she didn't slap the shit out of you. If you try that crap with me you'll be rolling on the floor wishing you had thought twice about it!"

InuYasha smiled—it was a sad smile, but it showed happiness nonetheless. He slid his arms up Kagome's body and wrapped them around her waist. He chuckled softly as he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Kagome."

His words were effortless—they were sweet. He hadn't even thought about it. They just escaped his perfect lips. But when he felt Kagome stiffen in surprise he wished that his brain hadn't betrayed him.

Kagome stood rigid in shock. She knew she was probably hurting his feelings as the time ticked on, but she couldn't get the feeling to go away. What should she do? How should she respond? Did she love him, too? Kagome was at a loss, having no idea how to handle the situation. She felt a sickeningly sad feeling in her chest as she realized that this would spark some tension between the two of them for a while. She looked down sadly as she pulled away from InuYasha, not looking him in the eye for fear of what pain she could find there.

InuYasha stared at Kagome, feeling his heart crack as she slowly sat back down in her chair. He grunted almost silently as the suspense caused his heart to ache even more.

After a few more minutes of this painful silence, InuYasha got up and all but ran back to his office. He shut the door quietly and then sped over to his chair. He sunk into it and laid his head on the cool wood of his desk, trying to wait out the pain in his heart. He breathed deep, ragged breaths for a while before he was able to sit up and get back to work.

Outside in Kagome's office she cried a little. She hadn't met to hurt him, but love for him never crossed her mind. Sure she loved him as a friend, and yes she definitely liked him! However, she was just in a place where she wasn't feeling anything intense like love. But at the same time she knew it was only a matter of time—or at least she hoped.

Kagome cared about InuYasha a lot and she wouldn't mind falling in love with him too. In fact, she had kind of planned on it. But so far that just wasn't how things were for her. She's in that neutral zone—no longer healing but not exactly ready to love yet either. It's like her heart was taking a break. She had stopped loving Kouga a long time ago, but all that abuse doesn't just flee your memory so easily. All that Kouga had done wasn't holding her back, but she was still in that neutral mode.

Her feelings for InuYasha were obvious to everyone. She definitely liked him. But that's all she could handle right now. Like. Her heart wasn't quite yet ready to love yet. InuYasha still has things to take care of himself, anyway! He still has to break up with Kikyo. She feels horrible that's she's unable to return InuYasha's love, but at the same time he shouldn't have expected much considering his antics.

InuYasha and Kagome stayed in their respective areas the rest of the day and only talked to each other when necessary. At the end of their workday they endured a painfully silent ride back to the mansion.

InuYasha parked in the massive garage and slipped out of his Vanquish, followed by Kagome. She lingered by the passenger door for a moment, letting a gap form between InuYasha and herself. She was scared to be near him right now because she wasn't sure if he wanted her around. He'd been depressed since he let his love confession slip, and she had no idea how to deal with it. She figured that since this was love, not some highschool crush, that saying anything but 'I love you, too' would be completely futile. Nothing would make this better but returning his love. That's how she knew things would be hard for a while. They wouldn't be totally okay again until she was able to say those words back. She just hoped that InuYasha wasn't thinking too hard about her never saying those words back. She assumed that he felt like she'd never love him—just because that's a typical feeling to have after rejection—and she hoped that he didn't nurture that conviction too much, lest he stop loving her before she can start loving him.

Wouldn't that be some shit?

Kagome trudged up the stairs, her heart weighing her down as she cried. She hated that InuYasha was hurting. She hated that he wasn't being his usual, obnoxious but adorable and sweet self. She hated that she couldn't love him too, and she hoped that she'd be able to soon. InuYasha had told her that he'd be devastated if she had moved out. Kagome would be forever changed if InuYasha left her as well. So she hoped, oh how she hoped with all her heart, mind, and soul that she could love InuYasha back soon.

**Author's Note:** I'd love some thoughtful reviews. Please really let me know what you think about Kagome's feelings.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note:** A bit of a busy chapter. InuYasha's starting to feel a little better.

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 28**

InuYasha laid in his big, red and black bed and cried. When he and Kagome had come home he went to the living room to greet his father and brother, then to the kitchen thinking he'd get a small snack. After only about 30 seconds of trying to think about what snack to grab, InuYasha felt tears prick his gorgeous eyes, and he flashed through the house and up the stairs to his room. He shut the door quietly and plopped onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow and hugging it close. His heart wrenched, eliciting a guttural sob from his throat. He cried and cried as the fissure in his heart expanded. He tortured himself with thoughts of harsher ways that Kagome could have rejected him, his only comfort being the hot tears that helped to quell the coldness that was creeping up inside him. To be in love and have none in return, InuYasha concluded, birthed the loneliest, _iciest_ feeling one could experience.

And it wasn't even over! He would see this woman every day, whether it be at work or home. How were they supposed to deal with each other? How were they supposed to act?

It was then that InuYasha remembered what he had planned for Kagome. He was about to make her the happiest woman in the world, but now he felt kind of bitter. He spent a lot of time and money to make sure this was perfect for her, and she didn't even love him back. That wasn't the worst or most important part of it, though. Once he followed through with this plan, she would probably think that it was a desperate ploy to get her to love him. He didn't want her thinking that because it was nowhere near the truth. Before he had been confident that they would someday love each other, but now rejection's desolation has left him at the opposite extreme. He couldn't picture her love anymore. He could only think of her laughing at him. He could only think of her looking down on him as a pathetic and desperate man. She probably didn't feel that way at all—this is Kagome we're talking about—but that's what her rejection was doing to him. He currently saw no light at the end of the tunnel. Instead he saw the hazy red from his daydreams in which Kagome jabbed him over and over again in his already crumbled heart.

Kagome browsed the internet on her phone and checked Facebook repeatedly to keep herself distracted. She didn't want to think about what she'd inflicted on her precious InuYasha, and she didn't want the tears to spill anymore. She did random things around her room, keeping the broken half-demon from the forefront of her mind.

At dinner InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru realized InuYasha's pain. They had already realized that this woman was InuYasha's mate, and they knew something must've happened between them to cause him this much hurt. Rin, because of her bond with Sesshoumaru, also knew what was wrong with InuYasha, and by looking at Kagome she got confirmation that all was not well between the two.

Rin brought out dessert, InuYasha's favorite, and everyone was able to relax a little. InuYasha cheered up at the yummy flavors, and Kagome's clouds drifted away as well. It was a lovely end to dinner that was filled with smiles, conversation, and some laughter.

The next day, Thursday, InuYasha was feeling much better. He was still heart-broken, but he wasn't depressed anymore. Not in front of his family anyway. Behind closed doors he still broke down, crying and wishing for Kagome to love him back. He always ended his tear fests with showers—some cold just to torture himself and others hot to relax and feel better.

But now as he strolled down the pretty staircase of his mansion, he was totally fine. He sped over to the kitchen, ready to fill his mouth with the flavors of Kagome's gumbo. She had made some more since everybody loved it and this time she put more meat than just sausage and chicken in it. She added shrimp, crab, and crawfish, and made the soup even larger. It was delicious to say the least and they all loved it.

As InuYasha prepared himself a bowl and placed it in the microwave, Kagome made her way over to the kitchen. He had his back to her as she entered since the microwave faced the direction of the entrance. Her smell tickled his sensitive nose, and not knowing what to say or do he just kept looking at the microwave.

Kagome looked down as she realized that InuYasha was also in the kitchen. Her steps slowed as she frantically tried to figure out what to do. She didn't have to panic for long, however, since InuYasha spoke up softly.

"Hi Kagome," InuYasha said quietly.

Kagome felt her eyes heat up and rolled them at herself. _'Stop crying and just answer the man. Just follow his lead…' _she scolded herself.

"Hey InuYasha," she responded nicely.

InuYasha just nodded once, still leaning on the counter and staring at the microwave. Kagome didn't face him either. She was still near the kitchen entrance, but she had turned to her right to stare at the lower kitchen cabinets.

"Are you hungry?" InuYasha asked as he finally turned to face her, a small smile on his face.

Kagome moved to look at him, shocked to see that he was already facing her. Her heart jumped and her eyes flicked to the ground before going back to his eyes. His gorgeous golden eyes were sad.

She looked at the ground as she began walking around the island toward him. "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry." She stopped just in front of the kitchen sink—to InuYasha's left—pressing her palms against the cool steel. InuYasha turned to face her completely and leaned against the granite counter.

"Well I got plenty of gumbo. Why don't we share?" he asked, his infinitesimal smile turning into a significant one.

Kagome looked up and her eyes locked with his. Both their hearts skipped a beat—both throbbing in pain, one in love.

"Yeah, I'll share with you."

With that InuYasha grabbed the bowl from the beeping microwave, swiped two soup spoons from a drawer, and then headed to the dining room with Kagome at his heels. The two of them sat side by side and InuYasha handed Kagome her spoon. After a brief prayer the two of them dug into the scrumptious gumbo. They took turns at grabbing spoonfuls for a while before they just started eating out of the bowl at the same time. It was big enough. After a few minutes of eating in silence—since the food was so good they didn't want to talk—Kagome got up to grab them some drinks.

"Um InuYasha, what do you want to drink?"

"Just water, thanks."

Kagome nodded and jogged toward the kitchen. She didn't want to waste any time; InuYasha was still eating and she didn't want him to finish it before she could have more, too. She quickly grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and then ran back to the dining room.

InuYasha had finished half of what was there before she left! Half! In only 30-something seconds!?

Kagome scoffed and shoved InuYasha away from the bowl. "You cow! I've been gone two seconds and you inhale the whole damn thing! We're supposed to be sharing," she shouted at him, the humor tugging at the corners of her pretty mouth.

InuYasha laughed, just grabbing a bottle from her and dipping his spoon back in the bowl. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, and before he could lift the spoon all the way up to his mouth she grabbed his arm and put her mouth over his spoon. She pulled away with a mouthful of his scoop, her eyes closed and nose scrunched up as she got in his face.

InuYasha gaped at her for a moment before scoffing. "And you're calling _me_ a cow!? Look at you; you've got soup on the corner of your mouth!"

Kagome laughed as she chewed, wiping her mouth with paper towel. InuYasha laughed with her as he took a sip of his water.

Kagome swallowed and then looked InuYasha in the eyes. "I'm glad you're happier," she said softly. "Not to make things complicated again! Just… I'm just being honest. I hate it when you're not like this. And I'm sorry that I hurt you."

InuYasha looked away, staring at the white tablecloth. His eyes were still downcast as he answered her. "It's okay, Kagome. I'm glad things aren't super complicated, too."

Kagome replied as he finally looked up to meet her gaze. "Are you alright?"

InuYasha nodded, letting out a large sigh.

Kagome nodded too, no longer looking at him, but at the soup. "You wanna keep sharing?"

"Yeah, why not?" InuYasha answered as he picked up his spoon. Kagome grabbed hers too and the both of them continued to chow down.

For the rest of the day InuYasha and Kagome hung out around the house. They watched a movie, played a few games, and watched their soap opera. After a few hours they grabbed Rin and the others and had a mini cookout amongst themselves. Sesshoumaru and InuTaisho stayed on the patio as the other three played in the pool. They had a good time, and had some really good food.

When bedtime rolled around again, everyone split up to take showers and go to sleep. Kagome and InuYasha were walking down the hall to their rooms together. Kagome walked past InuYasha to get to her room as he began to speak up.

"Hey Kagome, you have nothing to do tomorrow, right?"

Kagome turned around to look at InuYasha quizzically. "Yeah."

"Oh okay, good. I have plans for us, alright? Plan to be out for a while, and to travel okay?" InuYasha said with a mischievous smile.

Kagome still looked confused, but she smiled and nodded nonetheless. "Okay. Goodnight InuYasha."

"Goodnight beautiful," InuYasha said as he slipped inside his room, and before closing his door.

Kagome's heart jerked a bit at his words, a mixture of happiness and pain for his pain making it jump. Despite her conflicted emotions Kagome went in her room to take a shower and go to sleep, a smile on her gorgeous face for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:** Please read and review.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note:** Hi people! The surprise is coming up in the next chapter. Enjoy InuYasha finally growing a pair in this one. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, Starbucks, or any Starbucks products.

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 29**

Thursday morning when Kagome woke up she immediately got washed off and dressed. She didn't need to shower since she had done that before bed after their fun, mini pool party. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, and applied deodorant and a few other toiletries. She put on a light blue T-shirt with a loose gray sweater, black and thin, formfitting sweatpants, and black canvas shoes. She pulled her hair into a side ponytail, leaving out her bangs to prettily frame both sides of her face. InuYasha hadn't told her when to be ready, but she wanted to be prepared just in case. He was trying to surprise her, she shouldn't make them late.

At eleven o'clock she was heading downstairs to get breakfast. She made herself a bowl of apple cinnamon oatmeal and sat down in the dining room by herself. After about two minutes Rin and Sesshoumaru walked by on their way to the kitchen and they briefly exchanged good mornings. After another ten minutes they joined her in the dining room with their own steaming bowls of breakfast meal.

Upstairs InuYasha was just waking up. He slid out of bed, stretching his perfectly toned, golden body. He ruffled his waist-length hair as he sauntered over to his bathroom. InuYasha took his time getting dressed and showered despite his plans with Kagome. He had remembered at the very last minute before going to bed that he had something to do. He'd have to tell Kagome and leave soon so he could get it over with, and then spend the whole day with the beautiful woman.

InuYasha stepped out of his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stepped back into his bedroom and dressed in a red polo and loose, black jeans. He pulled on his black Nikes and then sprayed on extra deodorant. He had already put some on but he decided to add more since he gets hot during long trips. Before he left his room he grabbed a charcoal colored hoodie. It was going to be a very windy day, so he needed to be prepared for the activities that come after the impending car ride.

InuYasha ran into Kagome in the living room instead of in the kitchen as expected. He loved her outfit; it was very light and simple but she looked sexy as hell. He felt his little friend twitch for a moment before he returned to the matter at hand.

"Good morning, Kagome," he said to her.

She smiled at him, walking over and giving him a hug. "Good morning."

InuYasha felt his heart thump against his ribs as her tiny arms wrapped around him, her lovely chest pressed against his. He hugged her back for a moment before she pulled away, and he kicked himself momentarily for not taking the time to savor her scent. But he had something to handle and he wanted to get it over with quickly.

"Oh Kagome, before we go I have something to do for about an hour. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, it was kind of a last minute thing," he said.

Kagome looked slightly disappointed as she hoped that the surprise would be uncovered soon. "Oh that's fine. How long before we go then?"

"Um… it shouldn't take long. I'll be gone for like an hour or so. Then I'll come back and we can just leave right away."

Kagome nodded.

InuYasha stepped towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to look up and make eye contact. When they were looking at each other he let his hands fall away from her.

"I um… I'm going to meet with Kikyo. It'll be just for an hour… okay?" he said quietly.

Kagome's heart jolted and her stomach lurched. Why was she feeling so sick and jealous when she didn't even love him back? Sure she liked him, but these reactions shouldn't be this intense.

Kagome just stared at InuYasha's sweater and the silver hair that fell against it. "Oh okay."

"Are you okay?" InuYasha asked as he placed a hand on her arm.

"I'm fine."

InuYasha patted that same arm and smiled. "C'mon Kagome! I know it sounds bad but you really have nothing to worry about. Today's going to be a great day, but it'll definitely have some heaviness to it, but this isn't supposed to be part of that heaviness! It's really nothing, you'll see."

InuYasha hugged her again and then started out toward the door. "We're gonna have a great time and a long day. I'll see you in a bit!" he called over his shoulder.

Kagome sighed and turned around to walk over to the couch. She sat in silence for a while before Rin joined her and they turned on the TV to find something to watch.

InuYasha arrived at Starbuck's about 15 minutes later. He walked through the door and immediately he spotted her. He sighed, breathing through his nose as he hoped to finish with this soon.

"Kikyo!" InuYasha called as he walked over to the table she sat at. The beautiful woman looked up and smiled. She stood to give InuYasha a hugged as he reached her. After their brief embrace the two sat down to talk.

"So InuYasha, what did you call me out here for so suddenly?" Kikyo asked as she sipped on her Frappuchino. She had a sly smile on her face, thinking confidently that InuYasha just couldn't get enough of her.

InuYasha cleared his throat and stared at the table as he began to speak. "Well first of all I want to apologize for being rude the last time I saw you. I was out of line and I'm sorry for being disrespectful."

Kikyo looked into InuYasha's eyes and smirked. _'Oh yeah, I got this fool right where I want him. Look at him, crawling back to me and kissing my damn feet. Hell yeah!'_

"Well InuYasha, you were very disrespectful and I don't appreciate that. I accept your apology but just know that you will never speak to me in such a manner ever again."

InuYasha just nodded. "Of course. Um Kikyo, do you mind if I grab something to eat before we continue? I didn't have breakfast."

Kikyo nodded and told him that she'd stay at the table, and so InuYasha got in like to grab breakfast. He got a blueberry muffin and a grande salted caramel hot chocolate, and then sat back down with Kikyo. He had already finished about a third of his muffin while waiting for his drink so he just sipped on that for a moment before talking again.

"Kikyo I know you're not going to like what I have to say, but it needs to be done." InuYasha's eyes were solemn as he spoke, and he stared the woman across from him in the eyes so she knew that he was completely serious. "You and I have been friends for years and a little while ago it became a little more. I guess I'm not telling you anything knew, but something you might not know is that I'm not in love with you."

Kikyo gasped, that confident smirk immediately wiped off her face. "What do you mean you don't…?"

InuYasha stared intently at Kikyo as she trailed off. He began to feel kind of scared and very guilty. He had never told Kikyo he was in love with her, but he had never told her he wasn't either. He used to tell her that he loved her in a friendly way when they first started dating, but he hasn't said anything like that in a really long time. When tears started to pool in his friend's eyes he felt even worse. Kikyo was one of the most important people in his life and he loved her. He wasn't in love with her, but it still hurt to see her upset.

InuYasha reached across the table to place his hand over one of Kikyo's. She didn't pull away and just continued to cry. "I'm sorry, Kikyo. I know you love me and we've been together for a little while, but the only love I feel for you is that of a best friend. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry, but we've been friends for so long and I'm hoping that that can continue despite this. I understand if you need time, that's only natural, but I felt that I needed to tell you so that we could be able to move on."

Kikyo pulled her hand away from InuYasha and shot out of her seat, tears still pouring and ruining her unnecessary make-up. "You mean so that you can move on to that slutty secretary of yours!"

Kikyo's yelling attracted the attention of other customers in the small shop, and InuYasha leaned his head on his hands to fight off the incoming headache. He sighed, hating the situation but knowing that he had to do this. He's dragged it along for more than enough time and he loved Kagome. How could he expect her to learn to love him if he never ended it with Kikyo?

InuYasha stood up and walked over to Kikyo. He stared at the tears that dripped off her chin since he didn't want to look in her eyes that were sure to be filled with pain. Kikyo has loved him for a long time and he knew that well. He couldn't bear the fact that he had caused her this much pain, and he hoped to help with it even a little bit. He gently took her shoulders and pulled her close. He embraced her, rubbing and patting her back softly as she cried bitterly.

Not after long Kikyo stopped crying and straightened up, not okay with the fact that she was letting a man get the better of her. She wiped her face and stepped away from InuYasha. She grabbed her clutch and her coffee, and then turned to look at the man that had just shattered her soul.

"I wish you the best of luck with her," Kikyo said quietly. She seemed to look through InuYasha, not at him as she began to walk away, and it gave him chills.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as she walked past him and then without pausing out of the coffee shop.

InuYasha sighed and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He sent Kagome a quick text saying that he was on his way back. When she sent him a smiley face in response he smiled too. He felt a little less horrible for breaking his former best friend's heart. InuYasha slipped his phone back into his pants, grabbed his food and drink, and then left the shop to make his way back to Kagome.

**Author's Note:** Please read and reveiw


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note:** What was InuYasha's surprise? It's finally revealed! Hope you guys enjoy, it's another long one!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own INuYasha, Aston Martin, BMW, or whatever else i mentioned in here that doesn't belong to me.

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 30**

InuYasha and Kagome had been on the road for only an hour and a half so far and already Kagome was dying of boredom. She pulled her gum out of her mouth and stretched it far. Then, after pretending that it was a guitar, she twirled her tongue around it to gather it up and pull it all back into her mouth. InuYasha just watched her out of the corner of his eye and laughed at her antics and the look on her face—she really was bored to death.

"Kagome, how 'bout we play a game?" InuYasha laughed.

Kagome sat up straight in her seat. "What kind of game are we talking about?"

InuYasha laughed again. "An alphabet game. I say a word starting with _A_; you say one starting with_ B_, and so on. I know it's not the best game so when it gets too boring we can move on, but for now bear with me. I'm bored, too."

Kagome sighed but nodded, and InuYasha began.

"Apple."

"Biscuit."

"Cheese."

"Danish."

"Elephant."

"Fart."

InuYasha snorted at that. "You seem pretty pissed off…"

"I'm bored," Kagome replied dully. "But let's keep going, this isn't too bad."

"Giraffe."

"Hydroplane."

InuYasha paused for a moment, arching his brow and snorting again. He shook his head at his weird Kagome and then continued. "Inu."

Kagome smiled. "Jackass."

InuYasha smirked. "Kawaii."

"Learn."

"Many."

"Men."

InuYasha laughed. "Kagome, you're supposed to say something that starts with an_ N_."

Kagome gasped, noticing her blunder. "Whoops! 'Men' sounds almost like 'many' so that's why I said it. Um… Nostalgic."

"Opposite."

"Pickles!"

InuYasha paused, first trying to figure out which letter comes next and then trying to think of a word to say. "Um… Quebec."

"Cuba!"

InuYasha's eyebrows rose again. Kagome smacked her forehead and laughed at herself. InuYasha chuckled, too.

"Um…" Kagome began as she thought, "Respiration!"

"Restoration."

Kagome clapped, laughing gleefully. "Hah! You did it too!"

InuYasha chuckled some more as he nodded. "Okay… Struggle."

"Trauma."

"Umbrella."

"Va-j-j."

InuYasha snorted. "Weirdo."

"Xylophone."

"Zebra!"

Kagome nodded, pursing her lips.

"We're done!" InuYasha cried. He then randomly leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Kagome's cheek. She blushed, but she didn't do anything else that would give away her feelings. InuYasha's eyes were on the road, and for that she was grateful because having him staring at her would only have worsened the fluttering of her heart.

"Oh hey, do you know the ABC Jesus song?" InuYasha asked exuberantly.

Kagome shook her head, amusement shining in her eyes.

"Okay I'll sing it," InuYasha said.

"_A. B. C. D. E. F. __G  
Jesus died for you and me  
H. I. J. K. ell-eh-men-no-enne  
Jesus died for sinful men, Amen!  
O. P. Q. R. S. T. U  
I believe God's Word is true  
U V W  
God has promised you  
X Y Z  
A home eternally!" _

Kagome giggled and clapped sincerely. InuYasha had a really nice voice. "I didn't know you could sing. I didn't know you were Christian, either."

InuYasha chuckled. "Um… you can't really say I'm Christian. I mean I kind of believe some of it, but I'm nowhere near being involved in that religion."

"Oh okay."

InuYasha and Kagome fell into a comfortable silence, and after a while InuYasha turned the radio up from silence to a soft level. Every few songs Kagome would sing a little bit, leaving InuYasha awestruck and mesmerized by her voice. He had to remember to tell her how good it was sometime. For now he didn't want to interrupt lest she stop singing.

Occasionally InuYasha would sing, too, and Kagome would clap and smile again. She really loved the sound of his voice and complimented him. He took the time to comment on hers as well.

For the 40 minutes that followed their singing, Kagome was asleep as InuYasha continued to drive and listen to the sounds of her heart. They were very comfortable and things were peacefully quiet.

InuYasha took the time to think about the upcoming activity. His hosts knew they were on their way and they knew the weight of the situation. They were prepared and didn't mind at all—they were actually very grateful. Hopefully Kagome wouldn't be totally put out of commission emotionally because of this. Maybe she'd hurt at first, but InuYasha doubted that that would last for long. They were going to have a good time. He knew they were.

Twenty minutes later made two hours that Kagome and InuYasha had been traveling for. InuYasha got off on the nearest exit to get to a WacDonald's. He parked in the parking lot and ran from the car to the building to relieve himself. Once he was done in the restroom, he went back outside to wake Kagome up and lock the car. While InuYasha stood in the semi-long line, Kagome went to go pee.

Just as InuYasha got to the front Kagome came back and they ordered their food. They got their drinks and sat down, and then went to pick up the meals when they were ready. Kagome and InuYasha sat at the small table with the two high stools. They ate their burgers and fries, and then stayed a little while longer to stretch more and relax. After about ten more minutes they got off their butts and went back to the car. InuYasha was missing his Vanquish already. They had left it in the garage since they decided that driving the BMW X5 would be better for travel. Who wants to be cramped up in a pretty little car for three hours?

InuYasha got in the driver's seat again and Kagome hopped onto the passenger side.

"InuYasha, you never told me where we're going," Kagome said as she strapped herself in.

InuYasha smiled. "I know."

"Are you going to tell me?" Kagome asked with an arched brow.

InuYasha kept smiling. "Nope."

Kagome rolled her eyes but smiled too as she leaned back into her seat. "Well how much longer?" Kagome asked as she looked around. Something about the area seemed the tiniest bit familiar.

"About 30 minutes."

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "Only 30 minutes?! Yay, finally the road trip is over!"

InuYasha laughed as he pulled out of the parking lot and got back on the road.

True to his word, InuYasha and Kagome neared their destination within twenty minutes, and were still about ten minutes away. Kagome's throat tightened and her eyes watered as she took in the sight of her old home. She didn't know whether to be happy or angry with InuYasha, so she just remained silent as the tears pooled in her eyes.

InuYasha smiled sadly, not saying anything and letting her take it all in.

Ten minutes went by and they pulled up to the shrine. InuYasha parked by the curb as Kagome just stared out the window at her old home. She barely noticed that InuYasha had parked the car as she took off her seatbelt and stepped out the car. She walked over to the base of the thousands of stairs leading up to her home and stared up. Her heart twitched at the large red structure at the top of the shrine steps, and when she realized InuYasha had come up behind her they began the climb together.

As they neared the top Kagome began to cry. Everything was the same. The modest little house on the shrine grounds with sliding doors were the same. The decrepit, creepy well-house was the same. The yard that her kid brother loved to kick his soccer ball around in was the same. The god tree—the Goshinboku—in all its glory, was exactly the same.

InuYasha wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close as she wept. After a short while she calmed down a little, but was still teary eyed. It was then that a sweet-looking, middle aged woman slipped through the paper doors. Kagome fell to her knees and sobbed harder at the sight of her mother. It had been so long.

Sora ran out from the doorway and over to her daughter. She knelt on the ground in front of her and embraced her, tears of her own staining her gorgeous face.

InuYasha stood back a bit as he watched the heartfelt reunion. Very soon Kagome's brother and an elderly man came outside as well. They saw the two most important women in their lives weeping on the ground together, and happy feelings of an indescribable degree took over them. They waited for Sora and Kagome to stand up before they continued the reunion. They all ran to each other and formed a big, warm, blubbery group-hug.

"Kagome!" Sora cried as she finally stopped sobbing. She held her daughter's face and stared at her quivering lips. "You've become so much more beautiful."

"Mama…"

"Sis, where have you been!? It's been like two years!" Souta cried as he looked at his big sister. It was so hard for him to believe that his onee-chan was finally home.

"How dare you run off like that young lady? You have a lot of explaining to do!" Kagome's Jii-chan yelled in his funny old man voice.

Kagome looked back and forth between her brother and grandfather, her eyes swimming in her tears. InuYasha smiled softly, knowing that whatever pain she felt when they first arrived was beginning to be replaced by happiness.

"Alright, we can interrogate Kagome after we go inside. But first," Sora walked over to InuYasha and grabbed his hands, "thank you** so** much for bringing Kagome back to us."

InuYasha blushed. "Aw, it was nothing!"

Sora smiled. "Let's all go inside now. I prepared tea and snacks for your arrival and it's all set up in the kitchen already. Let's go have a nice chat."

Kagome looked confused as everyone followed her mother into the house. "Wait, you guys knew we were coming? I didn't even know we were coming! How did you get in contact with them in the first place?" she cried as she turned to stare accusingly at InuYasha.

He smiled victoriously. "That doesn't matter right now. If you still want to know later I'll be glad to tell you."

Everybody sat down at the table in the kitchen. Sora had made mini quiches and plenty of tea. Everyone snacked quietly as the family caught up with each other. After a sound scolding from her Jii-chan, Kagome began to tell everyone about what her life had been like since she left. Her mother was horrified to hear about what Kouga had been doing to her precious daughter, and Jii-chan threatened to attack him with his useless charms and sutras. After Kagome shared, Souta told about how his life had been since the other two's didn't change much. Souta was still only fifteen, since he was eight years younger than Kagome, and he was just experiencing his first love. A pretty little girl named Hitomi had been his crush for years, but it's just now beginning to become something greater.

"So InuYasha, you're my daughter's boss are you?" Sora asked. InuYasha nodded as she stood. "Why don't you help me in the kitchen?"

InuYasha got up and helped Sora with the dishes as the other three went to the living room.

Sora walked over to the kitchen sink and InuYasha followed. They placed the dirty dishes to the left side and Sora began to wash.

"Here InuYasha," she said as she handed him a dishcloth, "I wash, you dry."

"Yes ma'am," InuYasha responded as he moved over to stand at the right of the sink and wait for the dishes.

"So InuYasha, you seem to be pretty close with Kagome. I mean, what normal boss would track down her estranged family and drive her out three hours to be reunited with them? What kind of relationship do you have with my daughter?"

InuYasha blushed slightly, clearing his throat. "Um well… I care about Kagome a lot. She's my secretary and we're pretty close."

"You're secretary, and you're close? I didn't know Kagome was like that."

InuYasha's head whipped to the side to gawk at Sora. "She's not! We're not! Kagome and I are close but not like that!"

Sora laughed. "Alright, alright, then tell me how your relationship really is. You seem to be one of Cupid's victims."

"Yeah, well if only Kagome were too."

Sora set down the dish she was washing and turned to face InuYasha. He stopped what he was doing and just stared at the counter. "So you love my daughter, huh?"

He just nodded.

"Well, son, it's only a matter of time."

After the dishes were done InuYasha and Sora went to join the others in the living room. They continued to share and catch up, and they watched a few shows and movies. Only an hour or so after that they went out to go bowling. The family had a great time: everyone laughed, and played, and joked around. They also went shopping at a nearby mall, went skating, and then went home to watch more shows and movies. When bedtime rolled around everyone was tuckered out and ready for bed. InuYasha and Kagome hadn't brought extra clothes even though he knew they wouldn't be travelling back in the same day. It had totally slipped his mind. So Sora gathered up some old clothes for them to sleep in, and as she did so InuYasha called his father to let them know everything was going great and that they'd be home the next day.

"InuYasha," Sora said as she walked back into the living room with their clothes, "You'll have to sleep in Kagome's room. We don't have a guest bedroom. That should be fine right, Kagome?"

Kagome blushed a bit, but nodded. Her mother handed them their clothes and they said goodnight and went upstairs to Kagome's old room.

"So um…" InuYasha said as he stood in the middle of Kagome's room. She shut the door and walked over to him. She didn't bother turning on the light since the moonlight streaming in from the window lit up the room enough. They were about to go to bed so light wasn't completely necessary.

"Here," Kagome said as she handed InuYasha his clothes, "I'll go change in the bathroom. You stay in here and I'll be back."

After InuYasha changed he sat on the edge of Kagome's bed. When she finally came back he stood up and waited for her instructions.

"Okay so… I guess we're just gonna have to sleep together! We've done it before so why not?"

InuYasha was a little shocked but he didn't have a problem with it and happily complied. He climbed into the bed after Kagome, and after he got adjusted he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled close.

Kagome, with her back to him, just smiled softly as sleep began to take her under. "Goodnight InuYasha," she slurred sleepily.

InuYasha smiled, the warmest feeling invading his chest as he pulled Kagome even closer.

"Goodnight beautiful."

Author's note: Please read and review!


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note:** Hello everybody!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 31**

InuYasha woke up to the sunlight streaming through the window, casting a yellow glow on the opposite end of the room from the bed. The yellow on pink was a nice combination, InuYasha decided as he drowsily laid there, Kagome still asleep in his arms. He snuggled closer to her and breathed in her vanilla scented hair. He was still a little sleepy, very warm, and very comfortable with Kagome so close, but he didn't go back to sleep for long. He lightly drifted off but after about 30 minutes he was wide awake. He stayed in the same position, too comfortable to move and not wanting to wake Kagome.

InuYasha laid there for another 20 minutes before Kagome woke up.

"Mmmmmmm!" Kagome groaned as she rolled over in InuYasha's arms. She stretched her arms over her head, bumping InuYasha in the nose, and she extended her legs making her knees pop and toes point. It took her a few moments to recover and InuYasha laughed at the uncomfortable look on her face—it was cute.

He laughed once more when Kagome finally settled down again. "Good morning beautiful," he said as he squeezed her waist.

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, awkwardly pulling his face to her shoulder. "Good morning, Inu."

InuYasha smiled. "Are you gonna start calling me that now?" he asked. It reminded him of Kikyo so he kind of hoped she'd come up with something else.

"Hmm…" Kagome mused as she thought it over, "I don't think I will since that's what Kikyo called you. I'll think of something else." Kagome smiled brightly, flashing her perfect teeth at him. She then sat up and scooted forward, and then adjusted the strap on her top.

InuYasha just kept laying there as he stared at Kagome and watched her movements. "Is my morning breath that bad?" he joked.

Just as he wished, Kagome let out a pretty laugh. "Haha, no InuYasha! I just think we should wake up and get this day started."

"Mm, alright," InuYasha said as he sat up as well with a smile.

After a few more minutes of just sitting there with each other, Kagome and InuYasha got out of bed to get dressed. Sora had washed their clothes before she went to bed and Kagome found them folded neatly on her old desk. She handed InuYasha his clothes and then showed him where the bathroom was down the hall. Once he was situated there she went back to her room and went through her old stuff, nostalgia bringing tears to her eyes.

It had been so long. The last time she stayed in this room she was a silly school girl. Now she was a grown woman, and looking around her extremely pink room made her heart swell. She had missed her home and her family more than she thought. It was going to be extremely hard to leave after just a day.

Kagome began to get dressed after a little while, and as she pulled down her pajama shorts InuYasha walked through the door. He opened it when she was bent over, her lovely ass in the air while she leisurely pulled the shorts off of her legs. InuYasha's breath caught and he just stared at Kagome's amazing ass. Before InuYasha Jr. just twitched at the sight of Kagome's body, but this time he was at full attention. InuYasha blushed but didn't look away; he was enjoying the view as much as Jr.

Kagome had also pulled of her top while InuYasha was ogling, and afterwards she turned around to grab her pants from the bed. She jumped at the sight of InuYasha, but that surprise quickly turned into disgust.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" she shouted at the eyeballing man.

InuYasha blushed before stepping in the room and shutting the door. He didn't want to disturb Kagome's family. "Sorry Kagome, I thought you'd be done..."

"So you just stand in the doorway and stare while I'm half-naked! You ass!" Kagome yelled. She walked over to the bed anyway and continued to get dressed. When she finished she walked over to InuYasha and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell!" InuYasha screamed. He hadn't expected her to hit him.

"Let's go you ass," Kagome said as she walked past InuYasha to her bedroom door. InuYasha grumbled as he followed Kagome down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her family was already sitting down at the table as her mother fixed breakfast.

"Good morning, you two. Did you sleep alright?" Sora asked as she set a bowl of eggs on the table.

"Yes Mama," Kagome answered as InuYasha smiled and nodded.

Sora smiled. "Good; come sit down, breakfast is almost ready."

InuYasha and Kagome joined Souta and Jii-chan at the table, exchanging good mornings with them as well. About ten minutes later Sora was done placing all the food on the table and sat down. As everyone filled their plates she decided it was time to continue asking Kagome and InuYasha questions.

"So Kagome… it seems that you and InuYasha are very close. I mean, he saved you from that God-awful Kouga, and now you two are living together, and you're his secretary! It's interesting how simple your relationship is despite the obviously immense familiarity between the two of you. You must care for each other quite a bit, but you're only friends. That's_ really_ interesting."

Kagome just stared at her rice and fish, her face flaming red._ 'Why is Mama talking about all that!? Things are going to be so awkward now.'_

"Yeah it's really interesting, huh?" Kagome said quietly.

Sora studied her daughter for a moment as she continued to stare at her food. She decided to drop the subject and ask about travel plans. "When are you two heading back?"

"Sometime later today. It's only ten now, right? Maybe we'll leave around one," InuYasha answered.

Sora nodded. There was more small talk throughout breakfast, and after everyone was done eating they set their dishes in the kitchen sink and sat back down at the table.

"Hey Sis, how come you didn't contact us while you were gone?" Souta asked, speaking up for the first time in a while.

Kagome looked ashamed. "I… I lost you guys' number."

Sora clapped her hands together. "Oh right! I put a little baggie for you and InuYasha together to take on your ride back. It has snacks and money for gas and food in it. It also has our contact information like the house phone number and Souta's cell and e-mail. You'll be able to reach us at anytime from now on."

Kagome's eyes stung as tears filled them. "Thank you, Mama." She then pulled out some scrap paper from her pocket. "Does anyone have a pen?"

Sora ran to the kitchen and grabbed a pen and a cute little notepad that was pink with flowers in the bottom right corner. She handed them over to Kagome.

"Thanks Mama," Kagome said again. She then wrote down her cell phone number, and after asking if it was alright she put down InuYasha's too. Kagome was about to hand the notepad back over to her mother when InuYasha took it from her and added more information. He put down his house number, _Enable's_ number, his and Kagome's e-mails, the house address, and _Enable's_ address. When he was finished he handed the notepad over to Kagome's mother.

"There now you have_ all_ of our information," InuYasha said with a huge smile. He noticed Kagome staring at him with teary eyes. She mouthed 'thank you' to him and he just nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist.

For the rest of the day everyone was spread out around the house. Sora cleaned around the house and outside on the shrine grounds. Souta stayed in his room and sometimes went outside to play with his soccer ball. Kagome and InuYasha stayed in the living room for most of the time. At one point they had gone outside and while Kagome explored her old home again InuYasha kicked the soccer ball around with Souta. Jii-chan had gone back to his room but came out every now and then to tell stories about his artifacts.

Before they knew it one o'clock had rolled around and InuYasha and Kagome were getting ready to go. Everyone shared goodbyes, hugs, and promises of keeping in touch. Sora kissed both Kagome an InuYasha on the cheek and handed Kagome the bag of goodies that she put together for them. Not long after all of this were Kagome and InuYasha on their way back to their home.

InuYasha and Kagome got back around four o'clock and were greeted at the door by Rin and InuTaisho. They saw Sesshoumaru in the kitchen and everyone sat down to hear about their trip.

Kagome slowly walked up the stairs, feeling lazy and stiff. "Oh my goodness, I am so ready for a nice shower."

She made it up to her bedroom and plopped down on the bed, not feeling like doing anything for the moment despite her desire for a bath. After a few moments she heard someone walk into her room.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked as he closed her door behind him. "Sorry for not knocking, the door was kind of open." InuYasha walked over to the bed where Kagome was lying face down, completely sprawled out. He sat down and chuckled at her awkward position. "Are you alright?"

Kagome slowly turned over and then took her time stretching before she answered him. "Yeah I'm fine, just feeling lazy. I'm about to go take a shower. I'm glad there's a little ledge in the back of the shower so I can just sit down before I actually wash. I feel soooo lazy!" Kagome said as she stretched again.

InuYasha laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I feel lazy too; you mind if I join you?"

Kagome smacked InuYasha on the shoulder and got off the bed. "Get out so I can shower. You should too, but over in _your_ bathroom."

InuYasha chuckled again. "Alright but before I go, beautiful: have you thought up that nickname yet?"

Kagome smiled at him. "No I have not. I will definitely let you know when I have, though. Okay?"

InuYasha grinned back. "Of course, gorgeous. I'll see you at dinner."

InuYasha walked over to the door, and Kagome turned and headed for the bathroom.

"Alright, InuYasha."

**Author's Note:** Okay everyone! InuYasha has dumped Kikyo, Kagome has reunited with her family, they have returned to InuYasha's place and all is well. InuYasha and Kagome are definitely experiencing some personal growth. Well then how will they grow as a pair? Please Read and Review.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note:** Hey really brief chapter but get ready for the next one!

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 32**

Saturday morning Kagome and InuYasha lazed around the house in their pajamas. InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru were preparing to go on a business trip for a few days, and Rin would be accompanying them. As Sesshoumaru gathered the last of their bags by the door, Rin packed snacks in the kitchen.

"Alright you two, we'll be back on Tuesday," InuTaisho said to InuYasha and Kagome. "Don't get her pregnant while we're gone."

InuYasha shot his father a dirty look as Kagome just stared wide-eyed at the curtains to her right. InuTaisho laughed, and then turned to meet Sesshoumaru at the door, his silver locks swinging behind him. When Sesshoumaru decided Rin was taking too long in the kitchen he silently flashed over to assist her.

Ten minutes later all the food and bags were ready by the door. InuYasha got up from the couch and helped pack up the car. When Sesshoumaru leaned through the front door to grab the last bag, he said goodbye to Kagome and his brother and then shut the door behind him.

For some time after the three had left, InuYasha and Kagome sat in an awkward silence on the couch. Kagome was wondering if she should start a conversation when she decided to just reflect on their recent trip instead.

_'It was so nice to see Mama, Souta, and Jii-chan. I had no idea InuYasha cared that much. He's helped me before with Kouga, but I never expected for the situation with my family to be resolved. It's really nice to have someone like InuYasha. He's really sweet and funny. He's nothing like Kouga—in fact he protected me from him! He's been a really great friend and boss, and I'm not really sure but it feels like our relationship runs deeper than that. It's somewhat undetermined but we're definitely more than friends in some way. Well not it the way that InuYasha would like… since he loves me.'_

Kagome gasped as her heart skipped a beat at that thought. _'InuYasha loves me. He wants more than friendship. He is more than my friend. He's in love with me, he cares about me and he's proved that effortlessly from the very beginning. I guess it's been here all this time… but just dormant. I knew this would happen. I'd fall in love with InuYasha, and he'd fall in love with me too. It would be really easy to fall in love, but my wounds had to heal first I guess. With this past trip I've really been shown… InuYasha really truly loves me and will do just about anything for me. He rescued me from an abusive bastard that's 300 times stronger than I am. He invited me into his home to live with him without a second thought. He reunited me with my estranged family… He's sexy as hell! InuYasha has surpassed being a wonderful person. Maybe he's even surpassed being a god—he definitely has with his looks. InuYasha loves me… And I love him, too, now.'_

InuYasha was watching Kagome's expressions changed. He'd first started staring at her when she randomly gasped, and he kept his eyes on her as shock, understanding, and some other tender emotions were splayed about her countenance. He chuckled slightly, wondering what could possibly be on this weirdo's mind. Gosh she was amazing! She's so beautiful and smart and funny and sexy. It really cuts him deep that she doesn't love him back. Oh! Well maybe telling her about Kikyo will help the situation.

InuYasha sat up from his slouched position on the couch. "Kagome…?" He started to get her attention. When she sat up too he continued. "So remember how I went to meet with Kikyo before we left to see your family?"

The smile that had been on Kagome's face as she thought about this lovely man quickly evaporated. "Yeah, I remember," she said quietly.

"Well I had only gone to see Kikyo because I had something I needed to do." InuYasha paused to scoot closer to Kagome and place his fingertips against her leg. He looked her deep in her chocolate eyes and slightly pressed his fingers into her. "I saw Kikyo so that I could end our relationship," he paused as Kagome's eyes widened, "I broke up with her."

Kagome's heart jumped again. She hadn't yet thought of the Kikyo situation when she was praising InuYasha in her mind. When he brought it up she felt like she would curl into a ball and cry until the end of time. But there was no reason for that. There's no reason for her to feel anything but pure love and joy at this moment. Kagome smiled, her eyes watering slightly, and she wrapped her arms around InuYasha to hug him. Her body quivering from excitement and the strongest love she's ever felt, she swiftly pulled away from InuYasha and scuttled over to the staircase.

"Um, give me a few!" Kagome called over her shoulder as she scurried away, leaving InuYasha perplexed and slightly hurt.

**Author's Note:** Okay the ending is kind of pathetic. Sorry, I don't want to reveal anymore in this chapter.  
Kagome loves InuYasha! She knows that Kikyo is out of the picture! She's shaking with intense emotion and InuYasha isn't quite sure why she ran off! _Oh, and Inu's family is gone_. ;) Maybe it'll all come together in the next chapter! :D Please read and review!


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note:** Hey there, people. You owe me great reviews for this one.

**WARNING:** Not a lemon, but a really intense lime follows. Listening to _A Woman's Worth_ by Alicia Keys may add to the steaminess.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Scandal's _Shoujo S_, Alicia Key's _A Woman's Worth_, or any Apple products.

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 33**

Kagome and InuYasha spent time in separate parts of the house almost all day. When they came together for dinner it was a little awkward, but they had decent conversations throughout the meal before they sat down in the living room to watch a movie. They went to bed after watching a few shows and movies.

Now it's Sunday and Kagome was alone at the mansion while InuYasha went to the office to take care of a few things. She was tidying up the kitchen and the living room from Saturday night, and she took it upon herself to get her and InuYasha's laundry done. As she walked around in her white t-shirt and Soffe shorts, she jammed and sang along to a few songs.

"_Sakki made to itteru koto chigau ja nai!" _

Kagome sang one of the Bleach openings as she made her way to the laundry room, her little laundry basket in tow.

"_Chotto dake sugao miseta keredo.  
Zutto IRA IRA IRA IRAshite wa atashi wo  
Mono mitai ni atsukatte  
Sakki made to itteru koto chigau ja nai!"_

She tossed in all the color clothes, leaving the whites, sheets, and towels in the bin. She tossed some detergent packets into the machine, then closed it and chose a setting. As the machine began to fill with water and swish the clothes around, Kagome made her way back to her room to clean up a little in there as well.

* * *

Over at the office InuYasha was going through a few files. He looked stunning with his blue t-shirt hugging his perfectly toned torso, and his knee-length, black shorts showing off his impeccably sculpted legs. He went searched through his file cabinets to find his important folders. Just as he was about to pull them out his office door slammed open.

InuYasha jumped up only to be met with the blazing eyes of…

"Kikyo?"

Said woman stepped through the big wooden doors, her heels clacking on the tile outside before she brought them forward onto carpet.

"Hello InuYasha," Kikyo said as she strutted over to him. She had on a tight gray dress that stopped just before her knees. There was a wide, black belt around the waist of the dress. It would have seemed extremely plain if not for the pink, floral scarf around her neck and her soft pink heels. She looked gorgeous; however, InuYasha looked nowhere but her face.

"What are you doing here Kikyo?" InuYasha asked kind of confused.

Kikyo smirked and chuckled. "Why InuYasha, how come you're so rigid? I thought we could still be friends."

InuYasha's eyes became a bit shifty. "Yeah and I meant that, but why do you look so evil right now?" he asked bluntly.

Kikyo snickered. "You're an ass. You better not get that slut pregnant!" Kikyo screamed as she leapt at InuYasha.

She slapped him across the face, scratching him with her nails in the process. InuYasha hissed as her attack left his cheek stinging. He backed up and bumped into his file cabinet.

"What the hell!" InuYasha screamed.

Kikyo just smiled a sadistic grin. "Heh!" she spat before launching herself at InuYasha again. This time she tackled him to the ground, landing on top of him. Kikyo punched and slapped and bit InuYasha, letting out her hurt and anger by trying to mar his beauty. InuYasha tried to grab at her wrists to stop her, but he kept his eyes closed as she beat him so he couldn't see them to seize them.

InuYasha let Kikyo slap him around a bit longer before sitting up faster than humanly possible to catch her off guard. Kikyo flew to the ground and awkwardly lay on her back while her legs were still in InuYasha's lap. She rolled off him and jumped up, and InuYasha got up as well.

"You're a fucking asshole!" she screamed again.

InuYasha shook his head in disbelief. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" he yelled back.

Kikyo backed up toward the door. She kept her eyes on InuYasha as she bent down to pick up her bag. "I hate you, idiot. Don't come crying to me when she leaves you or gives you an STD!"

With that Kikyo turned and marched out InuYasha's office.

"She doesn't have any STD's!" InuYasha screamed after his crazy ex-girlfriend.

Kikyo didn't respond as she left and everything was quiet again. InuYasha sighed and touched the cut on his cheek. He jogged over to the bathroom in Kagome's office and checked his face in the mirror.

"Oh it's just a welt," InuYasha whispered to himself as he prodded the tiny, red ridge that formed on his cheek. He sighed, leaving the bathroom to go gather his things and head home.

* * *

"_'Cuz a real man knows a real woman when he sees her  
And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her"_

Kagome sang as she put the cleaning supplies away in the pantry. A few minutes later she heard the front door open.

"I'm home!" InuYasha shouted as he locked the door behind him.

Kagome smiled as her heart fluttered. "In the kitchen!" she yelled back as she moved over to the cabinet under the sink.

"_And a real woman knows a real man always come first  
And a real man just can't deny a woman's worth!"_

Kagome continued to sing with pure feistiness as she put the Comet and other cleaning solutions back in the cabinet under the sink. InuYasha walked into the kitchen and around the island to be met with the sight of Kagome's ass. She was bent over as she put things away under the sink so Inu Jr. began to react again; the song she was singing also added to the sex appeal.

"_If you treat me fairly  
I'll give you all my goods  
Treat you like a real woman should  
(Baby, I know you're worth it)  
If you never play me  
Promise not to bluff  
I'll hold it down when shit gets rough  
'Cuz baby, I know you're worth it  
She walks the mile, makes you smile  
All the while being true  
Don't take for granted  
The passion that she has for you  
You will lose if you choose  
To refuse to put her first  
She will and she can  
Find a man who knows her worth  
Oooh!"_

InuYasha's member stood at full attention now as the song added to the steaminess of the view. He licked his lips as his eyes trailed the curves of Kagome's plump bottom and slim legs, and as he took in the sight of her perfectly creamy skin. He began to sweat a bit as she slightly rolled her hips with the tune of the song, making her ass sway.

Without completely realizing what he was doing InuYasha walked over to Kagome and pressed his hips into her butt, placing his hands on her waist.

Kagome jumped and shot up from where she was. She turned off her music and tossed her i-pod to the counter.

"What in the world are you doing, InuYasha?" she cried.

InuYasha just spun her around to face him, and Kagome gasped as the intense lust she saw in his golden eyes. She looked away quickly, unable to handle the intensity. Her eyes landed on InuYasha's physique that was nicely accentuated by his tight shirt. His oaky, manly smell, his appearance, and the sexiness of the situation caused her lower region to ache a bit.

InuYasha smirked as he smelled her arousal spiking. He crushed her to his chest and demonically sped over to the living room. Before she knew it, Kagome was laying down on the couch as InuYasha hovered over her. His eyes locked with hers momentarily, mischief and lust glowing in them. Desire made its way into Kagome's eyes as well as InuYasha moved down her body to left up her top and kiss at her stomach. His mouth lingered at the sensitive area below her belly button for a moment before he moved back up to suckle at her neck. Kagome let out a short moan, and she could feel InuYasha smirking against her skin as he raised a hand to her breast and pinched a pert nipple.

Kagome gasped as the pleasure and slight pain caused moisture to pool down below. She lifted her arms from where they lay on the couch to place them around InuYasha's neck. He continued to kiss and suckle at Kagome's neck as she rubbed her legs together, loving the throbbing that his attentions caused in her vagina.

InuYasha raised his mouth from Kagome's neck and pressed it onto her lips. Kagome moaned again as InuYasha slipped his hot, wet tongue into her mouth. He kissed her deeply and their lips smacked as they wetly slid against each other. After a while InuYasha pulled away for air, leaving the both of them panting.

Kagome stared into InuYasha's eyes as he watched her face intently for a reaction. "InuYasha," Kagome said as she smiled, "yesterday I realized something. Please don't think that I'm only saying this in the heat of the moment, because I really do mean it."

InuYasha just nodded, still gazing deeply in Kagome's eyes.

"I love you," she whispered.

InuYasha stopped breathing for a moment. After a few beats a smile spread across his face, lighting up his features. He sat back, bringing Kagome up with him, and hugged her tight. When he pulled back the happiness had faded back into lust and with Kagome still in his arms he flashed up the stairs and to his bedroom.

InuYasha shut the door behind them and then tossed Kagome onto the bed. He crawled on afterwards and moved over her again. InuYasha brought his lips to Kagome's with a steamy hiss, wrapping one arm around her body to press her to his as the other supported their weight. Kagome's hands flew to InuYasha's hair and they both moaned as their tongues began a battle for dominance. After a while InuYasha released Kagome and used both arms to hold himself over her body.

"I love you" InuYasha whispered against Kagome's lips as they kissed and writhed against each other. Kagome whined, unable to take the feeling between her legs anymore. She wanted InuYasha, and she wanted him badly. InuYasha understood how she was feeling because his penis was harder than he thought possible. They were both aching to finally join and let out the rest of that pent up sexual frustration that has been building since their very first meeting.

Before either of them knew it their clothes were scattered about the bed and the floor, and they were ready for what was about to take place.

InuYasha kissed Kagome and whispered "I love you" in her ear once more before sliding home. Kagome let out a squeal as she finally felt InuYasha fill her waiting flower.

For hours Kagome and InuYasha lay in bed and made love. At the end of their fun together InuYasha slid out and came on Kagome's stomach, just before her love area could clamp down on him and milk him dry.

InuYasha collapsed to Kagome's side and instantly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Kagome rested her hands against InuYasha's chest as they both sighed contentedly.

"I love you, Kagome."

An unbelievably powerful feeling took over both their hearts as they laid there and hugged each other tighter.

"I love you, too, InuYasha."

**Author's Note:** Was that a bad ending, too? Kagome confessed and Inu made love to her! Tell me what you think!


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note:** Hi there peoples! There's more sexual stuff in this chapter-just a heads up.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 34**

_For hours Kagome and InuYasha lay in bed and made love. At the end of their fun together InuYasha slid out and came on Kagome's stomach, just before her love area could clamp down on him and milk him dry._

_InuYasha collapsed to Kagome's side and instantly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Kagome rested her hands against InuYasha's chest as they both sighed contentedly._

_"I love you, Kagome."_

_An unbelievably powerful feeling took over both their hearts as they laid there and hugged each other tighter._

_"I love you, too, InuYasha."_

InuYasha and Kagome had continued to just lay awake wrapped in each other's arms. It was nine o'clock and they had decided to get out of bed soon to eat dinner. Making love for about four hours straight does a number on one's appetite, they found.

"InuYasha…" Kagome began.

"Yeah," he responded.

Kagome rolled off of her side and onto InuYasha's body. He smirked, looking at her sultrily as she moved her naked body onto his again. Kagome rolled her eyes but smiled in response to his cocky expression. She leaned down to kiss his chin, and she stroked his godly, hairless chest as she spoke.

"Remember when we were in my old bedroom at the shrine, and we were talking about me having a nickname for you?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha smiled, and then nodded. He moved his right hand from behind his head and rested it on Kagome's hip beside his other hand.

"Well, I figured one out a little while ago, but after our activities today it makes even more sense!" Kagome exclaimed cutely.

InuYasha chuckled. "Okay then what would my new nickname be, beautiful?"

"Oishī!"

InuYasha tossed his head back, which wasn't very far since they're lying down, and laughed heartily. "_Yummy!? _Well that does make sense after today, doesn't it?"

"Yup!" Kagome said as she gave a small giggle.

InuYasha smiled as he sat up to flip them over. Once he was hovering over Kagome, he leaned down to capture her lips.

"You are something else, Kagome," he said when he pulled away. Kagome laughed and reached up to wrap her arms around InuYasha's neck. She brought him back down for a kiss, and things swiftly became quite heated. After one little quickie, InuYasha and Kagome got up and put on some lounging clothes. They then went downstairs, hand in hand, to make something to eat for dinner.

"What do you want to eat, Kagome?" InuYasha asked as he pulled open the fridge door while adjusting his T-shirt.

Kagome shifted her simple bathing yukata as she padded over to InuYasha. She placed her chin on his shoulder as she also peered into the fridge.

"Mmm… Maybe some alfredo…?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha smiled and nodded. "Of course, gorgeous."

Thirty minutes later Kagome and InuYasha were sitting on the island eating their dinner. Kagome stopped to tug on InuYasha's ear for disgustingly slurping on his noodles.

"The hell!" InuYasha muttered around his food. He rolled his eyes at Kagome but stopped eating noisily.

Kagome rolled her eyes as well but smiled, and then just continued eating with him in peace.

After finishing their pasta and having dessert, InuYasha and Kagome decided to wash up and find something to do.

"Hey Kagome," InuYasha said as he watched Kagome's butt from behind her on the stairs, "why don't we just bathe together?"

Kagome scoffed. "Stop being such a guy, InuYasha."

"Ah, ah, ah! That's Mr. Oishī to you."

Reaching the top of the stairs, Kagome stopped and turned around to glare at InuYasha. "Don't be an ass."

He laughed. "What!? You're the one who gave me the nickname. Why don't you give me another chance to show you just how yummy I can be?"

Kagome laughed as InuYasha walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Alrighty, let's go!"

"Wow you actually listened to me?" InuYasha asked as he walked behind Kagome to watch her butt again.

"No I was going to suggest a shower together in the first place but you beat me to it, and I just wanted to give you a little grief," she answered.

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "That's alright; I'll punish you in the shower."

Kagome squealed and ran ahead to the bedroom and toward the shower. InuYasha gave chase, but had to slow down when Kagome slammed the bathroom door in his face. He just laughed and opened the door. He stalked over to Kagome who was playfully cowering against the shower doors. He grabbed her, making her shriek again, and he tickled her sides and under her arms.

"No!" Kagome screamed. "Stop InuYasha!"

InuYasha just laughed with her as they fell to the floor and Kagome writhed and jerked against him. He stopped tickling her after a bit and got up to turn the shower on, leaving her gasping and lightly laughing on the floor.

"The water's warm, Kagome." InuYasha walked over to Kagome and picked her up off the floor. She hit her head on the wall as he pulled her up.

"Ow!" she cried.

InuYasha frowned and pulled her close, kissing her where she was hurt. "I'm so sorry; are you okay?"

"Yes," Kagome whispered as she nodded. She rubbed her head and looked up, her eyes immediately locking with InuYasha's.

InuYasha smiled softly as he gazed back at her, her beautiful chocolate eyes melting his heart. Kagome suddenly gasped, overwhelmed by the same emotions, and leaned forward to kiss him. She moaned as she moved her arms from his and wrapped them around his neck. InuYasha ensnared her waist in his arms and kissed her back passionately.

When they pulled away, their eyes met again.

"I love you," Kagome whispered.

"I love you, too," InuYasha murmured against her lips before he pressed against them for another, quick kiss.

InuYasha moved back and undid the strap on Kagome's yukata. She smiled and began to undress him, too. She pulled off his shorts and underwear, and then tugged his T-shirt over his head. When the two of them were completely naked again they jumped into the shower.

InuYasha's bathroom was very nice and huge. He had large, crystal sinks on marble counter with stainless steel fixtures. To the right of his sinks and by the bathroom's door was a nicely sized linen closet. Across from his sinks was a large tub that had multiple jets and was surrounded by tile. His shower was very nice and state-of-the-art, too. It was a very roomy, walk-in shower with frosted glass doors and tile. There were several shower heads and lots of jets in the shower as well. There was even a tiny little bench toward the back of it for sitting, and separate ledges for soap and other shower toiletries.

Kagome glared at InuYasha through narrowed eyes. "Why is your shower so perfect and Heavenly while I get a tiny plastic-type thingy with the smallest little protrusion to sit on?"

InuYasha laughed. "Oh pipe down. At least right now you're in a good shower that sprays you from all sides so you're never cold and are always bombarded with steaming water at the perfect temperature. Now come over here so I can soap up that sexy body of yours."

Kagome smiled and moved over to InuYasha, letting him begin to do as he said.

"Oh wait," InuYasha said as he paused and set the soap down, "you're supposed to be receiving your punishment right now."

Kagome looked at InuYasha warily, and he smiled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"Now you naughty girl, you called me yummy didn't you?" InuYasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

Kagome nodded and placed her hands against his chest. His skin blazed beneath her palms, making her breath quicken.

"Well then why don't you get on your knees and have another taste?" InuYasha said as he gently pushed her back.

Kagome kneeled down as he said and grasped his large member in her hand. She moved in close and just rested her lips against the tip while moved her hand back and forth.

"Oh come on, Kagome!" InuYasha said smugly as his penis stood at full attention. "You know you're supposed to be tasting, not feeling!"

Kagome was reluctant to just give into his demands and continued what she was doing. InuYasha expecting this went through with his original plan to grab her head and stuff himself in her mouth. He was gentle though, since he didn't want to hurt her, but Kagome was still surprised to be jerked forward so suddenly. She gasped around InuYasha's length, but then began moving and suckling, pleasing InuYasha immensely.

After some time InuYasha was coming in her mouth and Kagome swallowed all that he gave her. Licking her lips, Kagome got up off the floor. InuYasha smiled at her and pulled her into a tight hug. He rested his face against her head and gently rocked them from side to side as Kagome hugged him back. They stood there for a bit before actually bathing. They washed each other and their hair, and then got out to slip into pajamas and watch TV.

"Hey Kagome," InuYasha said.

"Mmhmm," Kagome mumbled.

InuYasha leaned down to kiss her in the cheek and whisper in her ear. "I love you so much."

Kagome smiled, her heart nearly exploding. She turned in his arms and sat in his lap. She rested her hands on his shoulders and kissed his lips. "I love you, too, baby."

InuYasha smiled back at her and pulled her closer. He squeezed her tightly, making her wheeze a bit but happy to be so close to him nonetheless.

Kagome and InuYasha weren't going have sex again, but knew that they were going to really enjoy the rest of their night.

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note:** Hey so the plot thickens, i suppose. This is what you all wanted, right? Great, the story's moving on.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Cold Stone or whatever else is in here that's not mine.

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 35**

On the next day, Monday, InuYasha and Kagome didn't do much besides having sex and going to the mall. However on Tuesday, Sesshoumaru and the others returned around five o'clock. Shortly after their arrival InuTaisho announced that they had seven o'clock reservations at Niwano Hana. At six thirty everyone was dressed up and ready to go. InuYasha and Kagome took his Aston Martin, and the other three took a BMW.

After dinner Rin, Sesshoumaru, and InuTaisho went back to the house. Kagome and InuYasha stayed out to go to Cold Stone for dessert. They walked along the plaza's sidewalk from Niwano Hana over to the ice cream place. They walked leisurely, Kagome's arm hooked with InuYasha's as she leaned against him. It was dark out since it was already nine thirty, and the only light they had were those of the stores and restaurants in the plaza, and the few in the parking lot.

Kagome gazed out into the eerie darkness of the parking lot, and then leaned closer to InuYasha.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" InuYasha asked as he noticed her anxiousness.

Kagome shuddered suddenly. "I don't know… I feel like someone's watching us."

InuYasha frowned. He smelled people in the parking lot, but it was normal since people are constantly leaving and arriving. He moved his arm from Kagome's and wrapped it around her waist, squeezing her to his side.

"It's alright, Kagome. I wouldn't worry about it. Besides, I'm here to protect you," InuYasha said sweetly.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, I know. But nothing good ever comes from ignoring your gut feelings."

InuYasha nodded in response, but after that their conversation died down. They were still a little less than half-way to Cold Stone, and the lights in the parking lot nearest to them began to flicker and buzz. After a few moments of flashing from bright white to dull yellow, and back again, the lights finally went out. Kagome jumped and the bad feeling in her stomach seemed to creep up into her chest. Something wasn't right.

InuYasha sighed, noticing Kagome's discomfort increase. He was about to turn to her and make sure she was alright when suddenly a dark figure flashed before them.

Kagome screamed and tears pricked her eyes—she was absolutely frightened. InuYasha grabbed Kagome by her arm and moved her behind him. He stood still, listening and scenting the air. He detected someone nearby and the scent was very familiar.

It was that bastard Kouga.

"Kagome we're going to go home. There's ice cream at the house," InuYasha said as he prepared to grab Kagome and sprint back to the car. Before he had the chance however, Kouga stepped out of the darkness and charged at them. He flashed over to Kagome and ran into her, ramming her into the stone wall between two little shops.

Kagome screamed as she flew back, but it was cut off when she made impact. Her head cracked against the wall but she didn't pass out. She fell to the ground clutching her head, panicking and crying even more when she was met with warm stickiness. She didn't dare take a look, but she could feel the blood pouring down her arm.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled. He turned to look at her and noticed that she was bleeding and was very much in pain. Redness seeped into his eyes. Snarling, he turned back to Kouga and rushed at him. The wolf demon only smirked and moved out of the way. InuYasha turned and punched Kouga in the face effortlessly with all the force he could muster. Kouga fell to the ground clutching his face and spitting out blood. He looked up to stare at Kagome, and she gazed back at him with unfocused eyes. She was slowly losing consciousness. Kouga smirked and pushed himself off the ground.

"Well this is no fun if the slut's knocked out. We'll continue this another time, half-breed."

InuYasha, almost ablaze with the rage he felt, began to step forward toward Kouga and teach him a lesson. His claws and fangs elongated without his awareness. His voice turned gravelly. "How fucking dare y—"

Unfortunately InuYasha was cut off as Kouga gave a short salute, and then flashed away, disappearing into the darkness.

InuYasha growled again, but quickly got over it and ran over to Kagome. Her eyes were rolling around and she couldn't keep her head up. Dark blood soaked her hair and shoulders of her white blouse. The smell made InuYasha even more unstable; his heartbeat pounded in his ears and his eyes darkened.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked anxiously. "Are you alright Kagome? Stay with me," he said as he grabbed her face and turned her towards him. "I'm gonna get you help, okay? Stay with me."

Kagome half gurgled-half mumbled some unintelligible response. InuYasha's brows came together as he picked her up off the ground and held her in his arms. He ran rapidly, executing his demonic abilities, and headed back to his car. He quickly laid Kagome down in the backseat and strapped her in, before getting in the driver's seat and dialing his father's number. He sped off, heading toward the hospital as the call went through.

"Hellooo?" InuTaisho answered happily.

"Dad," InuYasha said sternly, "get Rin and Sesshoumaru, and come down to the hospital."

Suddenly InuTaisho wasn't as giddy. "What happened, son?"

InuYasha scoffed angrily, shaking his head at himself. He should've protected Kagome better. "That bastard, Kouga, showed up again as we were headed for ice cream. He attacked Kagome and her head's been busted open. I'm headed to the hospital now, but come quickly."

"Of course son, we're on our way. But first InuYasha, have you transformed?" InuTaisho said urgently.

"What?" InuYasha asked, completely confused.

"Never mind, I'll see you there."

InuYasha hung up and tossed the phone into the passenger seat. He whined, staring at Kagome's blood-soaked body through the rear-view mirror. He turned back to the road and stomped on the gas pedal, speeding down the road. The fifteen minutes that it took to reach the hospital felt like an eternity, but finally they made it. InuYasha haphazardly parked in the lot, then grabbed Kagome and sped into the building. The smell of antiseptic burned his nostrils, but he ignored it and ran up to the woman at the desk.

"Ma'am my girlfriend needs help! We were attacked and she hit her head against stone and won't stop bleeding."

The woman in pink scrubs at the desk quickly stood up and rushed around the corner to briefly examine Kagome. "Is she breathing? Does her neck appear to be broken?"

"I don't think her neck is broken, and she's breathing. She just passed out not too long ago," InuYasha replied.

"Exactly how long—do you know?" the nurse questioned.

InuYasha grimaced. "About ten to fifteen minutes, I think. Why are we still discussing this, she obviously needs help!"

The nurse stared him hard in the eye. "Sir, I'm gonna need you to calm down."

"Woman, I'm gonna need you to get my mate to a doctor, **NOW!**" InuYasha roared without noticing that he had not said 'girlfriend'. Also, he had reverted back to a half-demon on the way, but with his shout he almost fully transformed again.

The nurse stumbled back, clearly frightened. She nodded swiftly and ran over to the desk to call for a doctor. Within the next two minutes a medical team and a doctor ran to the lobby with a gurney. Noticing that InuYasha Takahashi was in their hospital transformed into a demon, a male nurse cautiously approached him to grab Kagome. Unfortunately, taking his sweet time wasn't a smart move as he'd thought.

InuYasha was enraged. **"HURRY YOUR ASS UP AND HELP KAGOME!" **he boomed. The nurse took Kagome and moved back over to the gurney faster than InuYasha can suck down a cup of ramen. He laid Kagome down and then they were off, shouting words of protocol and procedure as they headed to the ER.

Rin ran into the waiting room followed by InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru. They spotted InuYasha upon entrance; he was standing on a table in the corner of the room, clawing and snarling at the wall. If the situation had not been so dire, Sesshoumaru would've shaken his head and commented on InuYasha's lack of self-control. However this was a demon whose rightful mate had been attacked and hospitalized by another male. He wasn't about to mess with InuYasha in his unstable state. They were just lucky that he and Kagome hadn't actually performed the mating ritual yet. If the situation had been so then this hospital would have already been in shambles.

"InuYasha," InuTaisho said as he cautiously approached his son, "come down from there and tell us what happened."

InuYasha snarled and blindly slashed in his father's general direction. The other people in the waiting room cowered in the opposite corner, just staring at the strange, demonic family. After about five more minutes InuTaisho finally got InuYasha to calm down. He changed back to a half-demon once more and was able to deliver the story. By the end of it, he was nearly in tears.

"I'm such an idiot. I should've just taken off with her the moment I smelled him," InuYasha said as he sat with his head in his hands.

Rin rubbed and patted his back. "It's not your fault, InuYasha. You've protected Kagome from him before. We all know how strong Kagome is at this point. She'll pull through."

InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement.

Not long after their conversation a doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Is there anyone here for Higurashi Kagome?"

**Author's Note:** I got a few reviews of ppl seeming to be impatient with me. Sorry, I'm just having a hard time figuring out the plot of this story. I don't have as much time on my hands as I did during Heal Me. Please be a little more understanding. In any case the story is moving along. Please read and review.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, or whatever else I mentioned that is a company of some sort. Besides Enable, i own that.

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 36**

"Is there anyone here for Higurashi Kagome?"

InuYasha stood and walked over to the doctor, and InuTaisho followed behind him. Rin and Sesshoumaru stayed seated but paid close attention.

"Yeah, we're here for her," InuYasha said.

The doctor nodded. "Alright well, Miss Higurashi is doing fine. We were able to stop the bleeding and make sure that there wasn't any permanent damage to her head. She's been cleaned off, stitched and bandaged up, and she'll be perfectly fine. However, she's resting right now so I'm going to have to ask that you visit her one at a time."

InuYasha nodded once and his father placed a hand on his shoulder. "You go, son. We'll wait here for you."

InuYasha turned to his father. "Thanks."

With that the doctor headed back in the direction of Kagome's room to show InuYasha the way.

"Here we are," he said when they reached the door.

"Thank you," InuYasha whispered before going in.

The door shut behind him and he just kept walking until he reached Kagome's bedside. He pulled over a chair from the corner of the room since she was sleeping. He only sat beside her, staring at her face with his hands folded in his lap.

After a while InuYasha let his head fall, his chin meeting his chest as he bowed in shame. "This is my fault. Just 30 seconds before she was hit I had said I would protect her, and now look where we are. Isn't this some shit!?"

InuYasha shook his head at himself and looked up to stare at Kagome again. Why did she have to be so beautiful? Her perfect, creamy skin and flawless lips provoked the strongest feeling in his chest as he just looked.

"Hm," InuYasha said with a smirk, "this woman will most likely be the death of me."

He sat up straight when Kagome moaned and began to move around. His heartbeat sped up as she turned in his direction and opened her eyes.

Kagome smiled. "InuYasha…"

InuYasha stood from his chair and took a step closer to Kagome. He knelt down and placed his hand on her cheek, gently stroking her baby-soft skin.

"Hey," he said as he watched Kagome lick her lips. "How are you feeling?"

Kagome smiled again as she sat up in the bed. InuYasha panicked slightly, not sure she should be up, and let his hands hover by her shoulders so he could grab her in case she fell back.

"Should you really be getting up!?" InuYasha said worriedly.

Kagome rolled her eyes, but then giggled. "I'm fine InuYasha, I've been able to sleep for quite a while.

InuYasha shook his head. "How could it have been that long if the doctor just came out about five minutes ago?"

Kagome's eyebrows rose. "Oh, well it felt like it's been a while."

InuYasha chuckled. He sat on the bed beside Kagome and placed his arm around her waist. Since he was sitting somewhat to the side but also in front of her as she faced the door, his arm mostly rested on her left leg.

"You're so beautiful, Kagome," InuYasha whispered as he gazed at her.

A soft blush colored Kagome's cheeks and she looked down at her hands. However, she smiled and soon looked up at InuYasha again. "I love you," she whispered back.

InuYasha's smiled brightened as he leaned in for a kiss. "I love you, too."

Kagome moaned when InuYasha's lips met hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. InuYasha moved his hand to her hip and slid closer, slinking his other hand into her hair.

"You know… we haven't been to work in what seems like forever. We better stop playing hooky just so we can fuck all day," InuYasha said after they moved away from each other.

Kagome scoffed and smacked his arm, his vulgar way of putting it making her blush.

"Yeah, so I guess you're right. We need to go back to work. When do you think I'll be out of here—do you know?"

InuYasha shook his head. I'll see if I can find the doctor when I go tell the other's that you're fine. The doctor said you're okay and that you're resting, but yeah, we should make sure. I'll go see about that now, I guess." InuYasha stood up to leave, but Kagome's hand quickly came down on his wrist.

He looked at her confusedly, and he began to panic again when he noticed tears in her eyes. "Kagome?"

"Can't you stay for a little while? Just please stay with me."

InuYasha continued to look confused for a moment, but then understanding took over as he realized she must be scared about what had happened. They hadn't even thought of Kouga in the longest time, and now all of a sudden he attacks her. InuYasha sighed, hating that he hadn't protected her properly. He hadn't yet sat down, which made Kagome even more upset.

"You're not going to stay with me?" she asked as the tears almost spilled over. InuYasha snapped his head in her direction, feeling guilty for taking his time and making her think that.

"No, no I am. Sorry, I was just thinking."

InuYasha gently crawled over Kagome onto the left side of the bed. He got under the covers with her and laid down, wrapping his arms around her waist and cuddling her to him. Kagome smiled and rested her hands against his chest. She felt even safer and happier when InuYasha leaned down to kiss her and wipe away her tears. She snuggled closer to his chest and closed her eyes, smiling contently. InuYasha smiled as well, his heart swelling from seeing her so at ease. However, in the back of his mind he knew that they'd soon have to deal with Kouga again, and that this happiness may be short lived.

_The Next Day_

Kouga sat in the kitchen on his laptop. He had gone to Google to search up this fucking Takahashi character. He didn't use the internet sooner because he had just been asking around for a last name. Finally this old lady at the grocery store told him that InuYasha Takahashi was a wondrous young man who devotes his time and money into making sure that abused and non-abused children have daycare and treatment. Kouga thanked the old woman, walking out of the store smirking because he now knew that Takahashi was nothing but a half-breed pansy that got lucky when he _rescued_ Kagome that one night. Asshole. He'd figure out where this dude stayed and where his nearby office was. If he's so famous for caring for brats then it should be easy to find him on the internet.

And so now that's what Kouga was doing. He found _Enable Children's Daycare and Rehabilitation_ when he searched 'Takahashi daycare'. He smirked and clicked on it, quickly finding the nearest address and the phone number.

"So this is where that slut works, right? She started dressing nice and stopped wearing the _Milestone_ uniform. That must be how she met this Takahashi asshole. Either that or they had a chance meeting and her whorish ass decided to be his play thing for a living." Kouga scoffed and shook his head at himself. "The fuck am I saying? I love Kagome; I know she's not a slut. How do I expect to get her back from this gay asshole if I keep thinking like this? Well I guess she'll be upset with me anyway since I'll have to beat her to teach her a lesson. Whatever, she'll get over it. She always does."

Kouga continued his research, genuinely expecting to be able to find and possibly kill InuYasha, bring Kagome home, beat her down to teach her a lesson, and then continue where they left off in their relationship.

"No way in hell am I letting his gay ass keep my Kagome."

Kikyo arrived at _Enable_ to have another chat with InuYasha. She pulled out her smartphone and began adjusting her schedule just for this. She sat down in the lobby as she made sure everything was square. When she finally finished she went to the bathroom to make sure her make-up and her outfit was alright.

"I'm going to show InuYasha what an actually woman looks like. I can't believe he chose that slut's ugly behind! She's nothing more than a temptress with no substance, and whorish job in which all she does is provoke her boss. How dare she!? InuYasha is my man." Despite criticizing Kagome's apparent _provocative_ position, Kikyo fixed up her make-up, pulled her skirt up higher so that the bottom of her practically non-existent butt showed, and pulled down her top to expose more cleavage. "If he doesn't like this, then I know he's either gay or blind."

Kikyo left the bathroom and walked back to the lobby, seeing this devilishly handsome man walk through the door. He had on khaki shorts and a striped polo, as if this wasn't an established corporation. However, she liked the way he walked and the striking blue of his eyes. Whereas she hated it when InuYasha pulled his hair up, this man's long, black hair pulled up in a high ponytail did something for her. Kikyo smirked, flipping her hair over her shoulder and making her way over to this mystery man. She made sure her hips swayed as she made her way over.

_'Wait, what am I doing?' _Kikyo thought to herself._ 'I love InuYasha. I'm being no better than that whore, Kagome. Oh well… If I stop now I'll look like an ass.'_

Kouga smirked as he noticed a sexy woman making her way over. However, when he shifted his eyes from her hips to her face she was flabbergasted.

"Kagome?" he asked as he stared at this woman.

Kikyo stopped just before Kouga and rolled her eyes. "No I am not Ka—" Kikyo stopped as she realized something. "You know that slut, Kagome?" she asked Kouga.

Kouga frowned. "She's my girlfriend. Or at least she was before that gay ass Takahashi stole her from me."

Kikyo smirked, eyeing Kouga deviously. "Hmm…" she hummed, "How 'bout we sit and talk for a bit?

_Last night InuYasha had gone back down to the lobby after Kagome fell asleep. He told everyone that she was fine and that he spoke with her, but that she was resting again. InuTaisho and the others got up. They decided they would go home and see Kagome the next day. They were worn out from travelling and being out so late. _

_On his way back to Kagome's room, InuYasha ran into the doctor. _

"_Oh, hey doctor when can we take Kagome home?"_

"_If after tomorrow's test everything's fine then you can take her. Personally, I don't think Miss Higurashi will need to stay, but we must make sure with the test first."_

_InuYasha nodded. "Alright, thanks doc."_

_InuYasha walked through the door of Kagome's room, noticing that she was up again. "Oh hey, Kagome, why are you up?"_

"_Why'd you leave, InuYasha?" _

_InuYasha smiled as he climbed back into the bed to hold her. "I went to go talk with my family so they wouldn't worry. They went back home promising to see you tomorrow."_

"_Oh, okay." _

_InuYasha kissed Kagome on her forehead and gently gave her body a squeeze. "You'll most likely be able to go home tomorrow. Why aren't the doctors keeping you up to monitor your head?"_

_Kagome shrugged. "They said I was fine and that I just needed rest and a few more tests."_

_InuYasha scoffed. "Yeah well if you don't wake up in the morning I'll raise all hell in this place."_

_Kagome laughed. "Don't talk like that. I'll be fine… and we'll go back to work… and go home to make love… and yadda, yadda, yadda."_

_InuYasha smirked. "Well, I like the sound of that." _

_Kagome giggled once again. _

Now at noon InuYasha and Kagome were getting ready to go home. Kagome was cleared to leave after her test, and InuYasha had called the folks to tell them that they didn't have to leave the house since Kagome was coming home. Rin said that she'd prepare a nice brunch for everyone that would be ready when they arrived. Despite this InuYasha grabbed a back of chips to share with Kagome on the way back. He was starved. He hated waking up so hungry when he didn't have immediate access to a boatload of food.

It goes without saying that when they arrived at the mansion InuYasha chowed down like there was no tomorrow. He received many disgusted looks from Sesshoumaru, but he continued to scarf down his food. Kagome flicked him in the ears several times for his lack of manners, but InuYasha growled and mumbled around his food every time.

Later that day, around one o'clock, Kagome and InuYasha left to go to work. They were happy because it was a shorter workday. They walked into the building hand-in-hand when Laura stopped them in the lobby.

"Mr. Takahashi! I just wanted to inform you that Kikyo was here yesterday," she said.

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding m—?"

"But wait, sir! The weird thing is that she left early instead of harassing us."

"What?" InuYasha said, completely confused.

"Yeah, she left with some guy that came here alone. It didn't seem like she knew him but they ended up talking and then leaving together."

"What did this guy look like?" Kagome asked as she began to get a funny feeling in her stomach.

"He was a tall demon of some sort with long, black hair in a high ponytail."

This time it was Kagome's turn to faint during a conversation with Laura.

**Author's Note:** I was referring to Kagome's first day when her freaking out scared Laura and she passed out. Idk if you guys remember that, and i don't remember the chapter number. Anyway, I got really upset with Word today bcuz the tab button stopped working correctly after the third time i tried to enter one of those long bars that separates parts of your story. I copied it from the website and i used it twice without a hitch, then the last time my tab button stopped working correctly. I have no idea if that's why... When i used the tab button near areas where I had used it before it worked fine, but then back at the bottom of the page it wouldn't work. I even tried putting it in a new Word window, but it did the same thing. It really upset me because it's like an automatic response or reflex to hit the tab button while writing dialogue. But i calmed down a bit since I know that the indentations go away when I upload. However, i still got upset when I forgot not to hit it. Omagosh it's killing me. I shut down the computer and everything and it's still acting crazy. Hopefully it'll stop when I do a whole new document.

Enough about my craziness and my current hatred for my tab button. Please read and review.


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. I'm starting to get a few ideas for where this story is going. Hopefully I can figure stuff out faster now!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 37**

Kouga unlocked the door to his apartment, and stood by as he allowed Kikyo to go in first. She smirked, not expecting a man like Kouga to have such manners. She walked into the surprisingly clean apartment, and had a seat on the couch.

"Hey, I'll be right there," Kouga said. "I'm just gonna grab some drinks from the kitchen."

Kikyo nodded and messed with her hair as she waited for him to come back. Kouga returned quickly with two bottles of water and a small container shaped like a lemon.

"I don't know about you," he said, "but I sometimes like lemon juice in my water."

Kikyo scoffed rolling her eyes. "I also like lemon in my water, but not this cheap crap. I squeeze my own lemons and keep it in an airtight container, just for my water. Well, I suppose it's fine as long as this is the _ReaLemon_ brand. Is it?"

Kouga nodded, staring at Kikyo. _'She's such a bitch… but she's hot as fuck.'_

"So what are we gonna do about Kagome and InuYasha?" Kouga asked.

Kikyo leaned back on the couch, pursing her lips. For a few minutes she sat quietly, seriously thinking about what to do to get rid of Kagome, and have her back in the arms of her new ally.

"Oh, I have the perfect idea. Now Kougie," Kikyo said as she turned to face Kouga.

"It's Kouga."

Kikyo rolled her eyes and waved him off. "Do you find me attractive?"

Kouga sat up straight and turned to face her, too. "Yeah, I do actually. What of it?"

Kikyo frowned. "I'm not a slut; get that in your mind right now. I am also not to be thought of as your plaything. This is simply for the purpose of getting what we want."

Kouga looked confused, but he nodded nonetheless.

Kikyo leaned over and whispered her plan in Kouga's ear. His eyes widened, and he wasn't sure of it was a good idea at first, but Kikyo convinced him that it would definitely get to InuYasha. And in_ this_ case, getting to InuYasha would mean the end of his relationship with Kagome.

Kikyo leaned back over to where she was sitting before. "Okay?" she asked Kouga for confirmation.

Kouga nodded, although still hesitant.

"Alright then; do you have a video camera?"

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha were getting ready to leave work. It was almost five o'clock.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked from the doorway of said half-demon's office as he packed up.

"Yes, love?"

Kagome smiled. "Tomorrow I'm going to lunch at that café from a while ago. If you want you can join me over there, but I'm just saying that I won't be eating lunch in the office."

InuYasha stood up and looked at Kagome. "Oh alright. We'll see, though, I may be too busy to leave for lunch. I know I have a telephone conference that won't end until after lunch starts, so I may not have time to go out there with you."

Kagome looked dejected, but nodded anyway. InuYasha finished what he was doing and walked over to Kagome, hugging her and pulling her close.

"Please don't be upset, love. If I can't join you tomorrow then I'll fix you some nice treats to eat off of me later that night," he sultrily whispered in her ear.

Kagome rolled her eyes and smirked. "Well whatever you make, don't include sushi. I don't want to get sick if it's contaminated by coming in contact with your skin."

InuYasha playfully let his jaw drop as Kagome moved away from him and walked out the door. "Are you suggesting that I'm dirty?" he asked as he put his hand to his chest. "How you wound me, Kagome."

At that Kagome laughed. "Oh wow, you sound like Miroku!"

InuYasha was confused momentarily as he tried to remember who that was. When he finally did he looked at Kagome, and smiled because she was laughing. "Do I really?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. He says stuff like that when Sango punishes him for being perverted." Kagome smiled as she thought about her friends. It had been a while since she spoke with Sango last. Wow, they really had a lot to catch up on.

Kagome decided that she would call Sango to check up on her and Miroku when they got back to the mansion. She grabbed InuYasha's hand as they walked out of the building and over to InuYasha's car. Before putting the key in the ignition, InuYasha turned to look at Kagome.

"How are you feeling, beautiful?" He took his hand and brushed it across her cheek.

Kagome smiled, her heart thumping harder in her chest. "I'm fine."

InuYasha smiled back and leaned in close. "Good," he whispered just before his lips met hers. After about three minutes of making out, InuYasha pulled away from Kagome. He beamed, letting out a loud, exaggerated sigh before starting the car and pulling out of the lot.

"Hey Kagome, about you passing out earlier… What was wrong? Do we need to take you back to the hospital for your head to be checked again? I swear if those doctors cleared you when you really need more treatment I'll—"

"No, no, InuYasha! I'm fine… it's just that when Laura explained what happened with Kikyo, I got a bad feeling again."

"Do you think Kouga was the demon that she was talking about?" InuYasha asked gravely.

Kagome shuddered just thinking about it. "Yes," she whispered.

For a while it was silent between the two as InuYasha continued to drive. Kagome jumped when InuYasha suddenly reached over to grab her hand.

"You know… those two paired up can't mean anything good for us. I'd know for sure if it was him if I could sniff his scent out in the lobby, but too many people go through there. If I couldn't smell it when we were there, then I most likely won't be able to at all."

Kagome nodded, still worried and not yet comforted.

InuYasha noticed this, and continued talking. "You don't have to be scared, Kagome. I said it before and I failed, but this time I'll make sure that you actually are well protected. And if they somehow slip through our defenses, then I'll be there to help you before they can do any damage. I won't let you be hurt again," InuYasha said as he squeezed her hand gently.

Kagome smiled and leaned back in her seat. "Alright InuYasha, I know you'll protect me."

* * *

"Oh!" Kikyo screamed as Kouga thrust forward, coming inside and making her come with him for the final time.

Kouga sighed and rolled off of her to lie to the side. "So how'd you like it?" he asked cockily.

Kikyo sat up and began to pull her hair into a ponytail. She scoffed. "Look don't think that I liked this or that this will continue. This is just so that we can get what we really want. Turn off the camera so we don't have to do much more editing than we already have on our hands.

"Why do we have to edit when we can just start it and stop it wherever we need to?" Kouga said as he reached for the camera to turn it off anyway.

Kikyo sat quietly, upset that she hadn't thought of that, but damned if she was going to let this man know that. She cleared her throat and flipped her ponytail off of her shoulder. "Whatever; just be ready for tomorrow. InuYasha once told me that she likes to go to this little café for lunch. That's when this will all start to fall into place."

**Author's Note:** That's what YOU think, you evil people! InuYasha will make you eat those words! Alrighty now. Please read and review!


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. It's a short chapter, but it's a step in the right direction.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 38**

Kagome and InuYasha were overwhelmed with work since they arrived. It was a very busy day and it seemed they couldn't catch a break for even a second. Kagome was more than relieved when it was time for her lunch break, but unfortunately InuYasha was still busy with his phone conference. Kagome peeked into his office to see if maybe he was done.

InuYasha looked up, the phone tucked between his ear and shoulder as he took notes, sending Kagome an apologetic look as he gestured to the phone. Kagome nodded, disappointed but understanding. She quietly closed the office door and walked over to her desk. Sighing, Kagome grabbed her purse and her cell phone, and then headed to the elevator.

Kagome stepped out of the elevator and walked over to Laura's desk, hoping for a last chance of being joined for lunch.

"Hi Laura!" Kagome cried as she walked over to the front of the desk. Laura looked up from her computer and smiled weakly. Even now she was hesitant of Kagome, but she did like her. "Would you like to join me for lunch? InuYasha was too busy."

Laura smiled apologetically this time, shaking her head. "I'm busy as well. I had to shorten my lunch break hoping it would help, but it was a bust. I still have too much to do."

Kagome nodded. "Alright thanks anyway," she said as she practically radiated disappointment.

Kagome out the building and started down the sidewalk toward her favorite little café.

* * *

Kikyo called Kouga as she headed to the café from the opposite direction as Kagome.

"Hello?" the wolf demon said as he picked up.

"Are you where you need to be?" Kikyo said, cutting to the chase.

Kouga smirked. "Well I'm fine, Kikyo. How are you?" he asked sarcastically.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Look we don't need to be extra cordial. We already saw each other this morning anyway. Are you where you need to be?"

Kouga sighed. "Yeah, I am. Are you almost here? Kagome just walked into the shop."

"Has she seen you?"

"No, I'm hidden where we planned. Where are you? I can't do anything until you're ready with the car."

Kikyo sighed. "Look, I'm almost there. I'm in the parking lot now. What is she doing?"

"She's getting her lunch."

"Alright, I'm in the car and I've started it up. I'll keep the trunk unlocked."

With that Kikyo hung up. Kouga sighed and shook his head as he put his phone away, wondering how he got stuck with such a cold partner. He turned to watch Kagome happily take a bite of her club sandwich while waiting for her drink. Once she received it, she sat down and continued to consume her delicious lunch.

Kouga sighed as he watched his love. _'She's so beautiful. It's a shame that that perfect face will have to be bruised and beat up for a few weeks. She needs to learn her lesson.'_

Kagome giggled happily as she moved onto the second half of her delicious sandwich. Taking a sip of her Shirley Temple, Kagome folded up her napkin and prepared to wipe her mouth. Kouga watched her evey movement, and Kagome didn't suspect a thing. She had no idea he was sitting in this very café with her. She had no idea he was watching her. She had no idea what his deluded mind was concocting. She had no idea what he and Kikyo had in store for her and her beloved inu-hanyou.

Kagome stood up to take her dishes to the designated slot and throw her trash away. Once she was done she bought a bottle of water to take back with her to work. She could've just gotten one from the break room, but she was still thirsty and wanted something to drink on the way. Kagome walked out of the store as she threw her change into her bag. Kouga got up as she walked through the door and stealthily crept after her. Kagome kept her head down as she walked along the sidewalk, preparing to cross the street. Just before she reached the end of the sidewalk, Kouga reached out and grabbed her. Kagome gasped as she was pulled back and her cold water splashed across her breasts.

She screamed as her aggressor's arm wrapped around her neck. Kouga quickly smacked his hand onto her mouth and started dragging her along the sidewalk. She continued to fight and kick, so Kouga awkwardly lifted her with his other arm and ran as he held her sideways. Kagome screamed louder and bit at Kouga's hand, but he still made it to the SUV where Kikyo was waiting. He threw Kagome in the back, and held her wrists as he looked at her. Before he had the chance to fully deliberate whether to knock her out, Kagome forcefully brought her pointy stiletto heels to his groin. Kouga crumpled to the ground in searing pain, but managed to keep her wrists in his iron clutch. When he recovered he stood and smirked at Kagome.

"Now Kagome, why don't you be good girl and behave? If you can't, it'll just make things even worse for you."

Kagome just grimaced before hawking up a good one and spitting directly into one of Kouga's eyes. He flinched before stumbling back and wiping his face. Kagome smirked, laughing at Kouga.

"Ha! You asshole; that's what you get!" she screamed before scrambling to her knees to get out.

Kouga took a step back toward the trunk of the car. He raised his hand up over his head, and before she knew it Kagome's world had gone black.

**Author's Note:** Please read and review.


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for the reviews so far. I want to especially thank the guests that review. Ashley, a guest, left a very nice review that made me particularly happy. Thanks so much, I hope you all continue to read and review.

**CAUTION:** More slight, sexual content in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 39**

InuYasha frowned as he finally took out his lunch. He brought one in case he couldn't go with Kagome, so now that his conference was over and Kagome's lunch is over he still has something to eat. However, InuYasha was worried. As aforementioned, Kagome's lunch break is over and she's usually back on time. It has been ten minutes since Kagome usually peeps into InuYasha's office to let him know that she'd returned and she's getting back to work. She's never more than two minutes late.

InuYasha felt queasy as he scooped his soup into his mouth. He sat there at his desk, nervously eating his food before suddenly shooting his hand over to his cell. InuYasha dialed Kagome's number, his hands shaking as he put on his earpiece.

Kouga smirked as he looked at the screen of Kagome's phone. "Hey Kikyo, it's the mutt."

Kikyo's head shot up and she walked from the kitchen to where Kouga was sitting on the couch. She glanced at the phone for a minute, and then at the unconscious woman tied up in the corner of the living room.

"Don't answer it. We're not ready yet. If InuYasha is seriously worried then he'll call back again; let's prepare before he can.

Kouga nodded, getting up from the couch and leaving the phone that had just stopped ringing.

InuYasha's brow creased in worry. "Where could she be?" he wondered aloud to himself. He got up and slowly paced the room, thinking deeply. After some time he just decided to check at the café before calling again. After grabbing his cell phone, InuYasha wasted no time getting out of the building and down the street to Kagome's favorite place to eat.

He stepped through the door, sniffing and looking around. He didn't see or smell Kagome. Well, he smelled her but the scent was a little old. InuYasha frowned again. He turned around and walked back to the door slowly, but stopped dead in his tracks as he detected another scent.

"Kouga…"

When Kagome came to, her vision was blurred and she was slightly dizzy. After a few excruciating minutes, everything cleared up. She looked slightly to her right as the unmistakable sounds of sex reached her ears. Kagome gasped when she saw Kikyo and Kouga standing next to the TV, smirking at her. However, what she saw on the screen disturbed her even more.

Kouga having sex with her? No… There's no way. Kouga never recorded them together. Kagome's thoughts ceased suddenly as she intuitively realized that that wasn't her. Good Lord.

_Kikyo_ and Kouga having sex! But why…? Didn't Kikyo love InuYasha? According to Laura, Kikyo hadn't even known Kouga for long, and she didn't seem like the type to open her legs to just anyone. InuYasha must have been right. These two meeting each other meant no good for them, and this was probably the beginning of whatever nonsense they would try to start.

Kouga paused the nasty video. "So Kagome, what do think?"

Kagome grimaced. "You're still a nasty ass pig, Kouga. Why am I here!? Why are you and Kikyo doing it in that video!?" She actually couldn't care less about the answer to the last question, but it didn't matter because both were essentially ignored.

"How are you sure that it's me? You and I bear a significant resemblance, despite the horror of it. Someone other than you, me, and Kouga wouldn't be able to tell the difference," Kikyo said slyly.

Kagome's stomach dropped as she got an idea of what they might be planning to do. "InuYasha…" she said almost silently.

Kouga grinned. "Oh don't worry, he'll know soon enough. He'll know that his beloved Kagome cheated on him with her amazing ex, and that's she's actually just a good-for-nothing whore."

"Alright we've told her enough. Gag her while I get the computer ready," Kikyo said as she headed for the laptop on the couch. "Don't worry, Kagome. Soon InuYasha will be mine again, and Kouga will have you; things will be back to the way they should be."

Kagome began to squirm as Kouga walked over to her with a sheet. She couldn't do anything to prevent him from gagging her since she was completely bound. She spastically jerked about, but Kouga easily took care of the matter by slapping her like he never had before. Kagome's head violently snapped to the side and her mouth opened to let out a scream, but no sound came out. The blow was so powerful that the bones throughout her body rattled, and her throat constricted briefly.

Kouga tied the sheet in place while Kagome settled into a dazed state. He then smirked and kissed her on the lips, which was awkward because he kissed mostly the cotton of the sheet, and then walked over to Kikyo to help her with set up.

By the time Kikyo and Kouga connected the microphone and webcam to the laptop, Kagome had recovered from her physical shock. Kikyo laughed happily in anticipation as they sent a video chat request to InuYasha on Skype. It was abruptly accepted.

"Kikyo! Have you see—" InuYasha immediately began to ask about Kagome, but stopped when he realized who was next to Kikyo. "What the fuck are you doing with that scumbag?"

Kikyo pretended to smile sympathetically. "We're here to tell you the truth about Kagome."

Over in the corner Kagome's screams were muffled and all she could do was twitch and jerk about.

Kouga inconspicuously flashed Kagome a smirk before turning back to the screen.

InuYasha sighed angrily. "What's that, the fact that you two kidnapped her? Come on, I'm half-demon. I know Kouga took Kagome. I smelled you two down at her café!"

"Exactly!" Kikyo said quickly. "Kouga and Kagome were together, and we're about to show you just what they were doing. That woman is no good for you, InuYasha!"

"…What are you talking about?" InuYasha asked quietly.

Kikyo put on a sad, tearful face, eliciting a growl from Kagome. "Now Inu, please understand that what you're about to see will be painful. But just know that you should have seen this coming. I told you she was a whore."

InuYasha angrily began arguing on the other side while Kikyo and Kouga quickly repositioned the webcam to face the TV screen. Kikyo hit play on the remote as Kouga held the camera steady.

_"Mmmm…" moaning came from the television's speakers. "Kouga…" the woman on the screen whispered as Kouga bent down to kiss her neck._

_ "Much better than with that mutt, huh?" Kouga asked cockily._

_Kikyo had excellently imitated Kagome's voice to respond. "Yes; I should have never left you. I was so stupid."_

_ "Heh! I know you were!"_

With Kouga's last remark the two began to have sex, the moaning, groaning, and squealing sickening InuYasha in addition to the heartbreak that "Kagome's" words inflicted.

"Stop."

Kouga kept the camera pointed at the screen as Kikyo responded. "I'm so sorry, InuYasha. I already sent the video to your e-mail in case you hadn't answered our call. I truly am sorry that this horrible woman took advantage of you. I tried to warn you."

InuYasha's bangs shadowed his eyes, hiding most of his pain. "Alright Kikyo. Where is Kagome now?"

Kagome screamed and thrashed more in the corner. Kouga, fearing that InuYasha would hear, pegged the webcam at Kagome's head. She instantly passed out.

Kikyo shrugged, feigning sympathy and grief again. "Probably out getting condoms for her date with Kouga tonight."

InuYasha flinched at her words, and a few seconds later the video chat was disconnected.

Kikyo sighed happily and turned to face Kouga with a huge grin on her face. "We did it! He believes us. Now you can keep Kagome, and I'll heal him until he's ready to be with me again!"

Kouga gave Kikyo a high-five. However, the victorious elation faded into something else as the noises of the video got to them. Kikyo felt her lower region begin to ache, and Kouga already had an erection.

"You know…" Kikyo began, "we could have a little celebration. Just one last time…"

Kouga smirked. "Yeah, sounds good."

Kouga and Kikyo got up and headed to the bedroom. They were completely naked before they even reached the door, and as soon as they stepped inside Kikyo was flung onto the bed.

"Ah!" she screamed as she was entered.

Kikyo and Kouga continued with their celebration while Kagome once again came to. Her eyes widened as she realized she was alone in the room, and that they must have finished feeding InuYasha lies. Kagome felt her heart shatter as the noises of Kikyo and Kouga's sex, both on the TV and in the nearby room, violated and taunted her further.

**Author's Note:** Thanks again. Please read and review.


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note:** Hi everybody! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long. My fashion design project took up most of my free-time. I'm practically finished with it and I have some ideas laid out for progression so hopefully things will pick up again. And to be honest, my brand-new obsession with K-pop has taken up time, too. I'm pretty much new to it so please bear with me, lol. I love G.O :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own our currently heartbroken Inu.

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 40**

InuYasha exited his car and walked toward the door that led to the kitchen. His broken heart and desolation acted as weights as he pathetically dragged himself along.

_'Kagome left me… for Kouga.'_

InuYasha hadn't wanted to believe it at first, but how else would Kouga and Kikyo get a video of Kagome in bed with him? Also, Kikyo looked completely sincere. She wouldn't lash out like that would she? Well, she proved how evil she could be on many accounts. But then again there's the fact that they have proof on video. Kagome slept with Kouga, and it seemed completely consensual. There's no way they could fake that.

InuYasha froze on his way up the stairs. Wait… they could couldn't they? Kagome and Kikyo bear an amazing resemblance. Couldn't Kikyo have…?

InuYasha violently shook his head, finding it shameful that he was desperately trying to turn this all into a lie. He had to accept it. Kagome left him for Kouga. But why? Kagome was smarter than that. Why would she leave him for a man who beat her like Kouga did? Why would she leave so suddenly, without any warning or indication? She said she loved him, and it sure seemed like she loved him, too. Kagome isn't one to resort to trickery, so maybe she all of a sudden fell for Kouga again? Maybe she thought over old times. If back then she stayed with Kouga because of love, she could do it again couldn't she? She must have realized how good their relationship was at one point. But again… why?

Why so suddenly would his true love leave him? She could even be his mate. InuYasha's mouth opened in a silent gasp. This woman was his mate wasn't she? That would explain the rampages he's gone on because of her life's endangerment. That would explain why he's loved her so deeply, a love like he's never felt before. That would explain why there's something unnatural—or rather _inhuman_—about how he feels for her. His demon wants her, too. They haven't mated yet, but Kagome being his mate would explain that extraordinary tugging he felt at his very being whenever they came together. Kagome was his mate. But that didn't matter now. She was with Kouga.

Finally reaching his bedroom InuYasha shut the door behind him, and walked over to the bed to lie down. His heart ached. His head ached. And soon his entire being would be subject to exhausting pain. InuYasha shut his eyes as his suffering carried him away.

_**Two Days Later**_

Kagome sat hunched over on the couch, weeping furiously like she has been since the video chat. She cried silently, though, not wanting to give Kikyo and Kouga the satisfaction. Obviously, they knew she was crying, however Kagome figured that being silent instead of wailing would lessen their sense of victory.

Kikyo left about ten minutes ago to go see InuYasha at the mansion. It was Saturday, wasn't it? He should be home. Kagome scowled and cried a little harder as she remembered Kikyo's parting words.

_"Heh! I will do whatever it takes to get Inu to fall for me again. I'll leave you to Kouga and his undying love for you. His passion has greatly intensified since you left him for someone else, if you know what I mean." _

With that Kikyo had smirked and walked out. Ever since then, Kagome's been on the couch and Kouga's been in the shower. She still couldn't find her cell phone. Kouga had hidden her phone and all the house phones so that she couldn't contact anyone. He said that he'd be just fine using his cell phone to contact people.

Finally, Kagome wiped her tears. She sighed as her eyes shut themselves; she was impossibly tired. Just as she was about to fully fall into a blissful, dreamless slumber, she was yanked right out of it—literally. Screaming, Kagome opened her eyes to Kouga grimacing at her.

"Who the fuck told you you could leave me for that asshole!? He's violent and idiotic! What do you see in him!?"

For the first time in a long while Kagome was left dumbfounded by Kouga's hypocrisy. However, she quickly recovered to defend her lover.

"You've_ got_ to be kidding me! Are you serious?" she pushed Kouga away as she yelled. "Who do you think you are? You're not innocent! You're the violent and idiotic one! You're the horrible one!" Kagome began to push Kouga back to the wall with each accusatory screech. "You're the one I'm stupid for being with! You're the one that has no redeeming quality! You're the one that people should be confused over—the one that makes them ask me… **WHAT DO YOU SEE IN HIM**!?"

Succeeding in pushing Kouga into the wall rather violently, Kagome panted as she backed away.

"I am sick and tired of you," she said levelly. "Give me my phone, and I will be on my way."

Kouga looked up from the floor. He smirked, scoffing at the woman in front of him. "Did you think that all you had to do was make girly yells and lightly shove me into a wall to make me let you go?"

Kagome only scowled.

Kouga got up. "You really are one stupid bitch!"

Kagome gapsed just as Kouga lunged himself at her. She was tackled to the ground and Kouga immediately began thrashing at her—just like old times.

_**DING DONG DING**_

InuYasha groaned and wiped his tears as he got up from the bed to answer the door. Sesshoumaru, Rin, and InuTaisho had all gone out together and left Inu at home—probably because of what happened yesterday.

_InuYasha walked from the kitchen, unable to find anything he wanted to eat. He decided he would go lie down and try again later. Maybe a nap would make the heartache and queasiness subside. He accidently went into the dining room first, and when he noticed this he turned around without acknowledging his brother or a worried Rin. Just before he reached the stairs, InuYasha was grabbed from behind. _

_InuTaisho spun his son around by the shoulder. "Boy, you will tell me what's wrong with you now. I won't have any son of mine moping around here like a child. What is the issue?"_

_InuYasha sighed, closing his eyes. Without a word he turned away from his father to continue to his room. He wasn't in the mood for a lecture. _

_ "__**INUYASHA!**__" his father boomed. With his eardrums rattling, InuYasha turned back around. "What could have happened to make you act like this? You are a man! And you've been like this since you came home yesterday. What happened?"_

_InuYasha let his head hang as he felt tears sting his eyes. "Kagome left me," he whispered._

_InuTaisho took a step back, completely shocked. "She did what…?"_

_ "She left me for Kouga."_

_InuTaisho frowned. "Now, InuYasha are you sure of this? Kagome doesn't seem like the type of woman to—"_

_ "SHE LEFT ME!" InuYasha screamed. He knew his father would be upset for being disrespected, but he couldn't think like that. He couldn't let himself consider alternatives; it would just give him false hope. This was reality. Kagome really left him. End of story._

_ "InuYasha—"_

_InuYasha turned and ran up to his room before his father could continue. He briefly felt as if he were in high school getting his heart broken for the first time, and no one in the world understood or had the answers. He hated that he was acting this way, but there was. No. Al. Ter. Native. Kagome was gone… and she left him for her hateful, abusive ex-lover._

Now as InuYasha reached the front door, he wiped the new tears that spilled as a result of reliving yesterday. He loved his father and had the utmost respect for him, but he just wasn't able to deal with all that at this point.

He opened the door and his heart leaped into the heavens with hope…

_'Kagome!?'_

…Before coming crashing down and violently shattering on this unpromising earth.

Kikyo smiled as she evaluated the product of her work, but she masked her pleasure with faux sympathy.

"How are you, my Inu?

**Author's Note:** Oh Inu thought it was Kagome. :( I'm sorry Inu, not yet. Please read and review everybody!


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Note:** Again, sorry EVERYBODY for taking forever to update. I hate being that author. I had started working on this chapter a long time ago, and as I was finishing it just now I felt like my writing skills were crappy. Please let me know if I could've done better based on previous work. I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 41 **

InuYasha had returned to his previous state of desolation, but stepped aside to let the woman in.

"Hello Kikyo."

Kikyo grinned_ sweetly_, and then walked toward InuYasha with her arms outstretched. Her smile became a babyish pout that InuYasha found somewhat sickening. Despite this, he felt a bit of comfort as he walked into her arms.

"Ohhh," Kikyo purred, "my sweet Inu. How are you?"

InuYasha just sighed and shook his head against Kikyo's neck. Kikyo laughed softly, hugging InuYasha tighter.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I told you so. I told you she was a slut," Kikyo said. She took a step back from InuYasha but left her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry that you were betrayed by that god-awful woman—well you can't even call her a woman—but you have me and I will help you get through this."

InuYasha only nodded, although in his heart he felt the bitterness of not having Kagome with him instead. He turned away from Kikyo and headed up the stairs to his bedroom, expecting her to follow.

Kikyo remained there for a moment with her hands on her hips, miffed at InuYasha's severely gloomy state. She expected him to be a little more upbeat than this. 'Hm, well I broke him… It's only fair that I have to work hard to put him back together again.'

InuYasha closed his door after Kikyo and then proceeded to the bed. As he and Kikyo got comfortable together, he turned on the TV.

"Don't you remember how we used to do this all the time when we were together? Just get close like this and relax…" Kikyo said as she snuggled into InuYasha's side.

InuYasha nodded, his hands in his lap as he paid attention to the TV screen.

For a while the two sat in silence watching their favorite shows. At one point, however, InuYasha was reminded of sitting and watching soaps with Kagome. At his sudden ragged breathing, Kikyo looked over in disbelief.

"Inu!" she screeched as she jumped up to sit in his lap and grab his face. "What's wrong Inu?"

InuYasha only shook his head and gently pushed Kikyo off his lap. He turned away and silently sobbed for the love that he no longer has with him. Kikyo just sat on the other side of the bed, inexplicably bitter.

_'I know for a fact that he wasn't like this when we broke up… And what am I supposed to do to help?'_

About ten minutes later InuYasha fully recovered, and he and Kikyo were on their way to the kitchen for ice cream; they found none there so they left the house. They stayed out for a while, eating ice cream and walking in the park. Kikyo made a few comments on the Kagome situation, _sympathy _oozing from every pore on her body. After ice cream Kikyo convinced InuYasha to go roller skating with her, and off they went. They stayed out for hours having fun; however Kikyo enjoyed it much more than InuYasha did. It's not that he didn't want to spend time with Kikyo—in fact he was glad they were without it being romantic—but he honestly just wanted to stay home and cry over Kagome.

The next day, Kouga finally gave Kagome her cell phone back. However, she could only use it when he was around, and when she wasn't making a call he took it back to keep in his possession. Kagome couldn't do anything about it.

She called Sango and her mother to talk with them, but half of both conversations were just her putting up a front. Kagome couldn't be completely sincere with them because she wasn't free to. With Kouga breathing down her neck, Kagome could do nothing. Honestly, Kouga beat her less than he did when they were together—perhaps he got a lot of it out of his system with the last severe beating—but he stuck on her like an overseer. Kagome would love to go run back to InuYasha, to tell him that it was all a lie, to let him reject her until he sincerely accepted it, to feel his pain go away as the love and happiness returned, to have him gently rough up her body as they make up for hours at a time in bed.

However, Kagome was unable to do all these wondrous things… and it's because of Kouga.

"Kagome, get your ass off the couch and come help me cook. Tonight I'm having Cana come over," Kouga said as he walked from the bedroom to the kitchen, passing by a half-stoic Kagome in the living room.

Kagome got up and walked to the kitchen. "Cana? A new play-thing of yours?"

Kouga only smiled broadly as he took out the ingredients for fettuccini alfredo.

Because Kouga had been a little less violent, Kagome felt bold enough to press the matter. "Kouga, why in the world do you have me here after all that's happened if you're just going to continue to bring other women in here!? I don't understand. You say you love me, and to be honest I kind of believe you, but then if it is true then there's something twisted to it because you keep doing all this. What's wrong with you? Why can't you just let me go back to my life and my happiness? If you actually love me, then I'm sorry but I don't love you and you need to let me go. I feel like most of the reason you're keeping me here is to get to InuYasha. What the hell is the problem?"

Kouga smirked as he filled a pot with water and then set it on the stove.

"And another thing," Kagome screamed, "since when do you cook for your little whores!?"

Kouga's smirk slipped off his face like slime. He whipped around, swinging his arm with him, and punched Kagome in the face fiercely. With a scream and a thud, Kagome hit the tile kitchen floor.

"Cana is not another one of those women. She kind of is, since she's _'the other woman'_ but I love Cana… and I love you." Kouga turned to look at Kagome who was sitting up on the floor. "Do you see, Kagome? I love you, but I love her also. So I will be with both of you. Also, you will help me make this wonderful dinner for her."

Kagome's face twisted into an expression of disturbance. "What… Do you beat this Cana?"

"Nope," Kouga said, popping the 'P' at the end.

Kagome's grimace deepened. "You are a sick bastard. Do you love her more than me, or something?"

Kouga paused. "I don't really know. I want to say that I love you more, because I think that's how I feel—and I definitely felt that way before—but now it's kind of muddled together, you know?"

Kagome shook her head in disbelief, thoroughly troubled. _'This man isn't right in the head…'_

"Then why am I here, Kouga?"

Kouga shook his head. "I told you: because I love you."

There was a pause.

"And to be honest with you, I think I do partially have you here just to get to your mutt. I hate that guy. He made a fool out of me and took you away. He thinks he's all that just because he's rich and he came in here to knock me around a bit. What an ass; he thinks he's amazing."

Kagome shook her head again. "No he doesn't, Kouga; that's you."

Kouga laughed bitterly. "Oh yeah, it's me! I'm the horrible one! I'm the villain without any redeeming quality, that everyone is always gonna hate! Where the fuck does it end, Kagome?"

Kagome just up at his craziness. "It ends when you stop being the villain that everyone hates; and we only hate you because you keep being that villain!"

Kouga sucked his teeth. He turned and slapped Kagome—not because he was mad or upset with her view point which he knew to be the truth (no he sucked his teeth because he knows it's true) but just for the fun of it.

InuYasha and Kikyo walked through the front door after being out all morning. Kikyo had joined InuYasha at work, replacing his Kagome as secretary.

"I'm home," InuYasha called. He headed over to the kitchen where his family always was around this time of the day.

"Hello InuYasha," InuTaisho said when his son entered the kitchen. He then turned away and went back to what he was doing, ignoring Kikyo. He knew what she was up to. He knew that she was feeding InuYasha lies about Kagome to poison InuYasha's love for her. InuTaisho still didn't know the whole story of what happened the day Kagome left InuYasha, but he figured Kikyo was either involved or is using the situation to her advantage. InuTaisho only wished that his son would wake up and realize what Kikyo was doing before it was too late. Kikyo actually has helped InuYasha recover a bit in such a short amount of time, and InuTaisho was afraid that InuYasha would actually fall in love with her. He knew that somehow this Kagome situation wasn't what it seemed to be, but he had no way of proving it. No one in the house has been trying to contact Kagome, and she hasn't tried to contact them. He knew something just wasn't right, and he hoped that the truth makes itself known before InuYasha actually falls for this witch when his heart is weak.

Unfortunately, InuYasha wasn't only emotionally down. Losing his rightful mate has taken a toll on him, but only subconsciously because they weren't fully mated and because Kagome didn't actually leave him. It was strange that the ordeal has had the physical and spiritual effects from the mating aspect, because of the facts those facts. The only way for this to happen is for InuYasha to know about Kagome being his mate, and thus the deterioration of his being would partially occur. However, InuYasha doesn't know, Kagome didn't really leave him, and they weren't mated in the first place. Is there bond really so strong that this is happening to InuYasha without the mating being official? And if that actually is the case, then what is happening to Kagome?

InuTaisho left the now-dark realm of his thoughts to concentrate on the delicious food that his daughter-in-law just prepared for everyone. He stopped thinking about it, but decided that he would think about it more, later.

There was no way that his son's perfect woman would slide in and out of his life just like that, leaving death in her absence.

**Author's Note:** Again, please tell me if the way I wrote this got bad towards the end. I'm not talking about the story line, I'm talking about writing skills. Please read and review. Thank you to those who have stuck with me and this story.


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note:**Hey everyone! How long has it been? The story is starting to creep into that area where my plans are clear, so things should start running a little more smoothly now. For all of you who are tired of not knowing where this story is going or who really want the conflict to be solved already, it should start to come together soon. Sorry for not being as on board for MDH as I was for Heal Me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 42**

Three weeks passed and Kagome thanked God for being able to keep to herself. She constantly stayed in the guest bedroom while Kouga did _things _with Cana in the other room. When she wasn't locked up in the guest room because of Kouga's nastiness, she searched the place up and down to try to find her cell phone, the house phone, or any communication device. So far she hasn't succeeded. Kouga must have kept them in his room, and there was no way in hell that she would go in there while he was busy.

Kagome laid back onto the bed to rest. She had an excruciating headache and she was about ready to cry. She knew it wouldn't solve anything to do so, but she really hated her current position. She has been pulled away from the man of her dreams because of some sick asshole that can't let her go. Of course it's flattering, but it's unpleasant and hard to appreciate because of all the pain it's caused. Also, who knows what Kikyo was doing with or saying to InuYasha while she wasn't around? That evil witch could be telling him all kinds of lies, and then she'd never be able to get him back, and he'd end up with Kikyo again. These were the most agonizing thoughts that ran through Kagome's head. Just the thought of Kikyo close to InuYasha in this situation made her heart feel as if it was caving in on itself.

A sob of pure despair bubbled to Kagome's lips, and popped rather violently, as she rolled over onto her stomach to cry. All she wanted was to be with her InuYasha again. She wanted to see him again. She wanted to be home with him again. She wanted to be in his arms again. She wanted to have fun with him and the family again. She wanted to cuddle up and watch soaps with him again. She wanted to hear his voice, to hear him tell her that he loved her again.

But she knew she couldn't have all that at the time…

InuYasha took the ingredients for Kagome's gumbo out of the fridge and cabinets, holding back the tears as he did so. Rin said that she missed Kagome's cooking, and asked him to prepare it since she knew he used to help Kagome cook. At first InuYasha wanted to refuse, but he couldn't say no to sweet Rin and Sesshoumaru probably wouldn't have allowed him to anyway. So, InuYasha gathered and prepared the food and seasoning as the roux got ready on the stove. He had always hated the beginning of making gumbo because the smell of the roux cooking was god-awful. Kagome always complained about it, and she was human, not a half-demon with heightened and super sensitive senses like him.

'Kagome…' InuYasha sighed as his eyes watered again. He was about to torture himself with thoughts of his wonderful Kagome, but he was stopped by two slender arms wrapping around his waist.

Kikyo smiled as she snuggled into InuYasha's back. She then smiled as she felt his muscles tense and relax as he continued to work. Her beam was soon wiped off her face when she felt him sigh and deflate even more. Kikyo slipped her arms from around him and stepped back. She couldn't understand why InuYasha wouldn't let her in already. It's been a bit over three weeks, and they had spent so much time together. Kikyo hadn't moved in, but she may as well. She stayed over almost every night and stayed in InuYasha's room; sometimes in his bed with him and other times in the bed without him as he slept on the floor. Kikyo knew that his family didn't like her, and she had a feeling that she knew why InuTaisho was particularly cold, but it didn't matter to her. She truly loved InuYasha. If they looked past her evilness, they would be able to see how much she really cared for InuYasha.

Kikyo wasn't worried at all about his family, but she hated that InuYasha was still so distant and whiny over Kagome. She just wanted him to forget her and become hers again already. But InuYasha had said that he never really loved her, so wouldn't it be extra work to get him to do so? Kikyo's heart just about shattered at that thought. Also, if they had been friends and then together all these years and he didn't fall in love, would it even be possible for him to?

Kikyo stopped her thoughts at that. She grabbed her bag from a stool at the island and looked to InuYasha.

"I'm leaving for a little while. What time's dinner?"

InuYasha stopped what he was doing to look at her, the choked-up sound in her voice startling him.

"Well this won't be done for another three to four hours. I'll call you when everything's ready. Why are you leaving?"

Kikyo looked away from his eyes, as they were windows to his broken soul. She had an especially hard time looking at them now, since she caused worry to creep in and crowd his heart also.

"I'm just going to go get some air, and I'm sure you need a break from me anyway," Kikyo said with a slight laugh as InuYasha remained silent. "I'll be expecting your call later on. Goodbye."

InuYasha just got back to work as Kikyo left. In a few hours, the food was finished, and Rin came to help him prepare the table. He called Kikyo back, and everyone enjoyed Kagome's delicious gumbo for dinner.

After washing leaving Rin to wash the dishes, InuYasha made his way over to the staircase. Kikyo was already upstairs, so he decided to move more laggardly than usual.

"Come talk to me, Little Brother," came a chilling voice from behind him.

InuYasha let his head hang as he sighed. He turned around and walked a few steps over to his brother. 'Just about three more feet…' he thought ruefully.

"This Sesshoumaru is wondering why you are putting this family to shame by sulking as you are."

InuYasha sighed and rolled his eyes, ready to turn and walk up the stairs. However, because of what happened during the similar conversation with his father, he stayed.

"I'm sure Dad told you and Rin that Kagome left me," InuYasha said lowly with his arms crossed.

"How is your demon coping?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, taking your rapid thinning into consideration, I'd say not too well."

InuYasha sighed.

"I don't believe that woman left you."

InuYasha looked up from his feet to glare at his brother. "Then what the fuck do you think happened, genius? She left work, slept with Kouga, and then stayed over there with him. What the fuck else could've happened?"

"I do not know, half-breed, but I do think that that woman is better than that. I hear there was a tape involved? How about you look over that again? Perhaps there's something more to this that you are missing."

"Are you joking!? I'm not looking at the very tape that ripped my heart out, you bastard! _You _look at the damn tape! What the hell?!"

With that InuYasha stalked off, muttering insults under his breath as his brother remained where he was. After a moment of listening to his half-brother insult him, Sesshoumaru turned and went back to help his wife in the kitchen.

InuYasha stepped into his room to find Kikyo already in bed.

"Hi Inu," she said softly.

"Hey Kikyo," InuYasha said as he gathered his nightclothes.

Kikyo got out the bed and made her way over to InuYasha before he went to the bathroom to change. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, getting up on her tiptoes to kiss at his cheek.

She giggled and squeezed InuYasha a bit as he turned in her arms and sighed.

"What's going on, Kikyo?"

She giggled again. "Nothing really. How 'bout you hurry up and change so we can get comfy soon?"

InuYasha shook his head. "Kikyo, you know that I still don't have those feelings for you right. And I mean… I just lost Kagome. What exactly are you expecting to get from me? Are you trying to take advantage of me in my current… state?"

Kikyo huffed as she once again had to retract from her love. "I don't see why you don't just get over that whore! You saw me sleep—I mean her! You saw her sleeping with Kouga!"

InuYasha's face momentarily contorted in confusion.

Kikyo just continued as if nothing happened, her heart pounding as she hoped InuYasha didn't notice her blunder. "You saw her with him, and Kouga said she was with him, too. So why would you keep yourself hung up over someone who is obviously a slut that wasn't good for you from the beginning? She's a horrible person, and I warned you the whole time! She's back with scum just like her, so let her be happy, and move on!"

"How do you even know Kouga well enough to come together with him, and show me this stuff about Kagome?" InuYasha asked with sudden suspicion. He still felt that doubting the "facts" were pointless, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy at this point. "How do you know him well enough to know he's scum?"

Kikyo, instead of saying that she could've had friends that InuYasha didn't know about, slightly choked under pressure. "I don't!"

"Then how could you leave with him from the office, and know him well enough say all the things you did!?" InuYasha screamed.

'_I swear, if Kikyo somehow ruined me and Kagome then we're going to have a_ big _problem.'_

"Look InuYasha, I met the guy…we got to talking…I realized he knew your slut…and he told me that he was his girlfriend. After that we decided that we'd get you to open your eyes about her since she went back to him. That's what happened. It was a chance meeting that saved you from even worse heartbreak. Just forget that nasty woman now, while she barely means anything to you."

InuYasha shook his head again. "Kagome means the world to me."

"_'Meant!'_ She _'meant' _the world to you, even though she shouldn't have! She's nothing now—nothing but a nasty ass whore!"

InuYasha turned away, bringing his arms to his face to cover his eyes. After a moment he turned back around and looked at Kikyo. "Let's just go to bed."

"But you need to hear th—!"

"Let's _**go to bed**_… Kikyo."

Kikyo looked down at her feet, nodding submissively. She ran over to the bed and got comfortable again. InuYasha turned out the lights, and then flashed over to join her in bed. As he lay awake, his confusion and despair increased. Eventually, he was able to fall asleep and _pleasant _dreams of Kagome came to him for the first time since their separation

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review.


	43. Chapter 43

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry that it has been so long again. But I have a seven or eight page chapter for you today! The chains for bracelets at Tiffany's are $400, right? I know each charm is $200, or at least it used to be. And sorry if the way I inserted that into the story was weird. In the flashback, Kikyo only says the value in yen. I just put the values in dollars so you could get the idea. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

My Darkest Hour

**Recap:**

_InuTaisho spun his son around by the shoulder. "Boy, you will tell me what's wrong with you now. I won't have any son of mine moping around here like a child. What is the issue?"_

_InuYasha sighed, closing his eyes. Without a word he turned away from his father to continue to his room. He wasn't in the mood for a lecture. _

_ "__**INUYASHA!**__" his father boomed. With his eardrums rattling, InuYasha turned back around. "What could have happened to make you act like this? You are a man! And you've been like this since you came home yesterday. What happened?"_

_InuYasha let his head hang as he felt tears sting his eyes. "Kagome left me," he whispered._

_InuTaisho took a step back, completely shocked. "She did what…?"_

_ "She left me for Kouga."_

_InuTaisho frowned. "Now, InuYasha are you sure of this? Kagome doesn't seem like the type of woman to—"_

_ "SHE LEFT ME!" InuYasha screamed. He knew his father would be upset for being disrespected, but he couldn't think like that. He couldn't let himself consider alternatives; it would just give him false hope. This was reality. Kagome really left him. End of story._

_ "InuYasha—_

. . .

"_I don't believe that woman left you."_

_InuYasha looked up from his feet to glare at his brother. "Then what the fuck do you think happened, genius? She left work, slept with Kouga, and then stayed over there with him. What the fuck else could've happened?"_

_ "I do not know, half-breed, but I do think that that woman is better than that. I hear there was a tape involved? How about you look over that again? Perhaps there's something more to this that you are missing."_

_ "Are you joking!? I'm not looking at the very tape that ripped my heart out, you bastard! _You_ look at the damn tape! What the hell?!" _

. . .

"_Kikyo, you know that I still don't have those feelings for you right? And I mean… I just lost Kagome. What exactly are you expecting to get from me? Are you trying to take advantage of me in my current… state?" _

_Kikyo huffed as she once again had to retract from her love. "I don't see why you don't just get over that whore! You saw me sleep—I mean her! You saw her sleeping with Kouga!"_

_InuYasha's face momentarily contorted in confusion._

_Kikyo just continued as if nothing happened, her heart pounding as she hoped InuYasha didn't notice her blunder. "You saw her with him, and Kouga said she was with him, too. So why would you keep yourself hung up over someone who is obviously a slut that wasn't good for you from the beginning? She's a horrible person, and I warned you the whole time! She's back with scum just like her, so let her be happy, and move on!"_

_ "How do you even know Kouga well enough to come together with him, and show me this stuff about Kagome?" InuYasha asked with sudden suspicion. He still felt that doubting the "facts" were pointless, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy at this point. "How do you know him well enough to know he's scum?"_

_Kikyo, instead of saying that she could've had friends that InuYasha didn't know about, slightly choked under pressure. "I don't!"_

_ "Then how could you leave with him from the office, and know him well enough say all the things you did!?" InuYasha screamed. _

'_I swear, if Kikyo somehow ruined me and Kagome then we're going to have a big problem.'_

"_Look InuYasha, I met the guy…we got to talking…I realized he knew your slut…and he told me that he was his girlfriend. After that we decided that we'd get you to open your eyes about her since she went back to him. That's what happened. It was a chance meeting that saved you from even worse heartbreak. Just forget that nasty woman now, while she barely means anything to you."_

_InuYasha shook his head again. "Kagome means the world to me."_

_ "'Meant!' She 'meant' the world to you, even though she shouldn't have! She's nothing now—nothing but a nasty ass whore!"_

_InuYasha turned away, bringing his arms to his face to cover his eyes. After a moment he turned back around and looked at Kikyo. "Let's just go to bed."_

_ "But you need to hear th—!"_

"_Let's __**go to bed**__… Kikyo." _

_Kikyo looked down at her feet, nodding submissively. She ran over to the bed and got comfortable again. InuYasha turned out the lights, and then flashed over to join her in bed. As he lay awake, his confusion and despair increased. Eventually, he was able to fall asleep and pleasant dreams of Kagome came to him for the first time since their separation._

**Chapter 43**

The next morning when InuYasha woke up, all he could think about was that conversation with Kikyo.

'_I don't see why you don't just get over that whore! You saw me sleep—I mean her! You saw her sleeping with Kouga!'_

InuYasha frowned as he stepped into the shower. He began taking the advice from his father and Sesshoumaru, and Kikyo's apparent blunder, into consideration.

"Why would Kikyo trip over her words that way?" InuYasha asked himself as he bathed. "I mean, considering everything… it seems pretty suspicious."

He continued to mull over the situation as he finished up in the bathroom. When he walked out into his bedroom, Kikyo was gone. InuYasha sighed rather happily, assuming that she went downstairs to get something to eat.

"She's gone! Oh, she's gone!" he sang beautifully.

But then his eyes began to sting as he realized that his own words had double meaning. He wondered what Kagome was doing. Was she sleeping with Kouga? Were they making out? Was she happily holding his hand as they walked down the street, heading to the store to get more make-up to cover her bruises? Was she missing him right now? Was she realizing that leaving him was beyond making an idiotic mistake?

Or were his father and brother right about there being something underhanded going on?

InuYasha let his mind wander into nothingness as he drifted down the stairs for breakfast. Sesshoumaru, Rin, and InuTaisho were already seated at the table with their meals. InuYasha stopped in the dining room to greet them before going to find himself some food. Rin looked up and smiled, providing some sunshine to break through his dark clouds. Gods, how he loved his sister-in-law sometimes!

InuYasha sat down with his breakfast on the empty side of the table. Sesshoumaru and Rin were across from him, and his father was at the head of the table. He went ahead and dug in, content with the fact that Kikyo left to go about her business for the day. Everyone ate in a semi-awkward silence for a while, but before long InuTaisho spoke up.

"InuYasha, I spoke with Sesshoumaru yesterday," he said to gain his son's attention, "and I think that it's high time that you suck it up and face the situation."

InuYasha set down his silverware silently, his bangs enshrouding his eyes.

"You need to watch that tape. And even if Kagome did betray you, you should go to her and talk it out—for closure, at the very least. We know that she's your mate… it may help… to do these things before continuing on as you are," the finality in InuTaisho's voice died down as he realized just how much pain his son must be experiencing. But he shouldn't sulk so much! Not until they knew everything for sure.

InuYasha frowned at first, disgusted with his father and brother. Was Rin the only one he could turn to these days? Maybe not since the only thing she did was smile at him, but InuYasha has amplified that fact to effectively convince himself that Rin was there for him with actual support.

"InuYasha," his dear sister-in-law called, "I agree."

InuYasha gasped as with those words the false safe haven he concocted for himself crumbled. Rin was no longer on his side. For a minute he continued to wallow in his anger and despair, but he then finally gave in.

_'I had already decided that there could be something shady going on ealier, so why don't I just suck it up like the old man said and watch the video? Kikyo said she sent it to my e-mail right?'_

InuYasha looked up to glance at everyone at the table. After making eye contact with each of them, he nodded and then went to the kitchen to wrap up his food for later. InuYasha headed up to his room and grabbed his laptop on the way to his bed.

"Kikyo… If Kagome didn't really leave me, and you really were involved in this, then we won't even be friends anymore. No friend of mine would dare take my mate away from me, when they know exactly what that means to a demon."

InuYasha looked down at his hands. His whole body was almost nothing but skin and bones. He had been eating a proper amount of food, however because of his demon's despair his soul was sick—and therefore so was his body. In the past three weeks InuYasha lost weight rapidly, his hair lost some of its shine, and his eyes were haunted by dark circles. Before the signs of spiritual decay were minor; but because of its worsening and InuYasha's terrible mood, InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru intervened.

InuYasha ran a hand through his brittle hair, sighing as he realized himself how bad this was getting. Another month or so of all this and his old man would be putting him in the ground. He shook his head to clear it of such thoughts. InuYasha logged into his computer and then got on the internet to check his e-mails. He had to scroll through his inbox for a while—as it was full of business related notifications—before he found Kikyo's email. He clicked on the message, cringing at the subject title: _'The Whore's Deception.'_

It took about five minutes for the video to download to his computer, and all the while InuYasha was trying to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to watch. A suffocating feeling invaded his chest and his eyes stung and his scalp itched as he watched the little green loading bar pulse and flash. When the video finished loading and a window of the media player opened InuYasha dragged in a long shaky breath.

The video started automatically.

_'Mmmm Kouga!'_

InuYasha cringed once again, struggling to keep his eyes on the rolling and shifting sheets on the screen.

_'You like that, Kagome?'_ Kouga said cockily as he rolled Kikyo onto her back.

_'Ohhh yes!'_

_ 'Heh! Better than that pathetic half-breed dog shit, huh?'_

_ 'Oh, without a doubt!'_

InuYasha's heart clenched as a frown painfully etched itself into his countenance.

_'Mmm, yeah and don't you forget it! Let me turn on the lights so you can take in the sight of me,'_ Kouga said as he reached for the lamp.

As soon as the light went on, a silver flash on the screen caught InuYasha's eye. His eyes widened as he leaned closer to the computer to get a better look.

Is that…?

"God damn you, Kikyo!" InuYasha shouted as he picked up the lamp on his nightstand and through it across the room. The glass shattered against the wall as the wooden mount left an unsightly dent. InuYasha jumped up out of the bed and began to pace the floor near his nightstand.

_'Ohh Kouga, YES!'_ came from the computer.

InuYasha marched back over to his bed and slammed the computer shut, sick of the sounds of Kouga and_ Kikyo_ having sex.

"I can't believe that goddamned wench! This is the end of the line for us Kikyo."

InuYasha picked up his cell phone to dial Kagome's number for the first time in almost a month. He was surprised he remembered it without hesitation. Well, then again, she is his mate.

Just then, Rin and Sesshoumaru burst through the bedroom door. "InuYasha, what happened!?" Rin cried. InuTaisho appeared soon after.

InuYasha just shook his head and rudely waved a hand at his family to shut them up. When he received a busy tone during his attempt to reach Kagome, he let out a frightening roar and his eyes bled a bit to become orange. His family stumbled back through the doorway, disturbed by InuYasha's sudden outbursts.

"InuYasha, WHAT'S. WRONG!" InuTaisho shouted, trying to gain control of the situation.

InuYasha just ran to the door, pushing through all of them to head to the stairs.

"I'll explain later, Dad!" he growled.

As InuYasha stomped down the stairs, his mind drifted back to a moment with Kikyo a year and a half prior.

_"Hey Kikyo!" InuYasha called to his lovely girlfriend._

_Kikyo smiled as she stood from the park bench, her beautiful blue sundress flowing in the wind. She waited for InuYasha to walk all the way over to her before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips._

_ "Hello InuYasha."_

_ "Hey, how are you, babe?"_

_Kikyo blushed lightly, a cute smile on her pale lips. "I'm great. I've just been waiting for you so we can get this lovely day started."_

_InuYasha smiled sheepishly at that, kissing her on the cheek as he mumbled an apology. "Well you know what," he said with a smirk, "you shouldn't mind my tardiness too much after you find out the cause of it!"_

_Kikyo smiled, about to ask what his reason was when InuYasha pulled out a long, turquoise box. _

_ "InuYasha," Kikyo gasped, "why did you—?"_

_InuYasha laughed, kissing Kikyo on the cheek again. "My gorgeous girl deserves the best. We've been together for six months now, and we've known each other for all the time prior. So…I decided that I should give you something nice to show you how much all that time means to me."_

_ "But _Tiffany's_, InuYasha? That's so expensive! I thought that one charm bracelet like that costs 40,392 yen _($400)_ for just a chain! And that each charm is 20,196 _($200)_! And look at how many charms you have on that bracelet! It's too much," Kikyo ranted anxiously. _

_ "Well you're right about the prices, essentially, but I don't want you to worry about that. And besides, there are only six charms on the bracelet. Look how beautiful it is," InuYasha said as he held it up for her to see._

_ "It is beautiful," Kikyo said._

_ "Isn't it? Well it's not nearly as beautiful as you. Cliché, I know! But it's true," InuYasha said sweetly. _

_Kikyo blushed again as she went in for a hug and a kiss. "Oh my lord, InuYasha! What am I going to do with you?"_

_InuYasha chuckled as he wrapped his arms tightly around his girlfriend. "I don't know. But just promise me that we'll have a lot of time to figure it out."_

_Kikyo leaned back from him to look into his golden eyes. "I promise, InuYasha."_

_InuYasha sealed the vow by placing the bracelet on Kikyo's wrist and another kiss upon her lips._

Now the amazing feelings he had for Kikyo on that day—that had never even been love—were dried up and replaced with fury. As InuYasha got into his car to head for Kouga's apartment, he was unable to get the image out of his head: the bracelet he had given Kikyo that day glistening in the light of Kouga's cheap lamp on the bedside nightstand.

**Author's Note:** Please read and review.


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I really, really, really like this chapter so I hope you guys do, too. Things should pretty much go uphill from here. Oh and please vote at the poll on my profile. I'd really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 44**

Kagome finally found her phone under Kouga's couch. She squealed happily as she pulled it from its hiding place. Kouga was busy with Sheila so she wasn't concerned about him hearing. That's right; even Kouga's precious _Cana_ wasn't enough to rein his lust in.

Kagome turned on her phone; seeing all the missed calls from Sango and her mother, she immediately dialed her friend's number. She would've called her mother first but Sango called more and she lived closer, and she could come and save her from Kouga. As she was waiting for Sango to answer she heard a beeping noise—someone was calling on another line. However, Kagome ignored the sound, deciding that she could call whoever it was back. But she didn't even get to her call with Sango because a hand grabbed her hair at the roots from behind. Kagome screamed as she dropped her phone to claw at the hand that was dragging her back from the couch.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kagome?" Kouga growled as he threw her head to the floor.

Kagome screamed again, tears welling in her eyes. _'InuYasha, I miss you! Please come and get me…'_

Kouga climbed on top of his former love, slamming her head into the floor until her eyes started to roll around aimlessly. He then moved down her body to sit on her legs, and began punching her in the stomach. He didn't stop, even when he saw blood spout from her mouth like a gory fountain. He just laughed as he continued and snorted a vicious, "how beautiful."

* * *

InuYasha tried to keep control of his demon as he sped down the road. He could feel his beast clawing at his soul, demanding to be released.

_**'Let me out! A pathetic half-breed like you won't be able to get our mate back!'**_

_ 'Shut up, you damn idiot! I'll be able to take care of this no problem,' _InuYasha yelled back to his demon as he reached for the glove compartment. He opened it up and pulled out a shiny, new-looking object.

"I've never had to use this thing before, but something tells me that it'll be necessary this time around. I'm not wasting any time. I'm going to get my Kagome back _**now**_."

Before he knew it InuYasha had arrived at Kouga's apartment complex. For a second he looked around for Kikyo's car, but he didn't care enough at the moment to search the whole parking lot. If Kikyo was here then he could kill about three birds with one stone: tell Kikyo to stay out of his life, kick Kouga's ass, and most importantly, get Kagome back.

By the time he reached Kouga's door, InuYasha could hear his own heartbeat and was seeing red pulses in his vision. He stopped for a second, trying to decide whether he should bust the door down or wait for Kouga to answer it after knocking normally. He decided on something in between, beating on the door rather obnoxiously.

Inside Kouga was cleaning Kagome's blood off the floor and carpet. He looked at the dazed woman on the couch; she had come to, but was still incoherent. Kouga scoffed at her as he got up and walked over to the door.

"Stupid ass bitch…" he mumbled under his breath. "God, I wish Cana had come back today."

InuYasha frowned as he heard Kouga coming to the door. He was really sick and tired of this bastard interfering with his relationship with Kagome. And after he took care of this guy he'd make sure Kikyo was out of the picture as well.

Kouga opened the door, a look of disgust taking over his face when he saw InuYasha. "What the he—!"

He was cut off by InuYasha's fist. Kouga stumbled backwards and InuYasha followed him, shutting the door behind himself. He stood over Kouga and grabbed his shirt, avoiding the blood that had started to soak it.

"Where the fuck is Kagome?" InuYasha growled.

Over on the couch Kagome stirred, but was still too dizzy to get up.

Kouga just smirked. He then spit his bloody saliva into one of InuYasha's eyes. InuYasha jerked back, wiping his eyes. He used his grip on Kouga's clothes to throw him into the ground brutally, as Kouga had done to Kagome earlier. Kouga grunted, but then crawled out from under InuYasha and jumped to his feet. InuYasha took a few steps back as they glared at each other.

"Who the fuck do you think you are coming in here?" Kouga spat.

"I'm here to take Kagome, and end this shit once and for all," InuYasha said with blazing eyes.

Kouga squinted as he looked harder at InuYasha's eyes.

'_They're orange…?'_

He then gasped as he realized what that meant. He remembered encountering InuYasha's demon before, and he knew that it was a force to be reckoned with. Quickly, so as to catch InuYasha off guard, Kouga charged and dealt a forceful blow to InuYasha's jaw.

_"Uhn!"_ InuYasha grunted as fell backwards and held his chin. His face twisted at the biting taste of blood, and he turned his head to spit.

"Hey, don't you fucking spit in my house, dog shit!"

'_**Hey, I'm surprised that it seems like you'll do okay without me,'**_ InuYasha's demon quipped.

'_Shut up, you bastard.'_

InuYasha got up as Kouga came at him again. He breathed in deep, realizing that Kagome was nearby—over in the living room just a few feet away. Kouga punched InuYasha in the stomach, and as he stumbled backwards he spun to send his foot flying into his ribs. InuYasha grunted again when he fell to the floor, but he swiftly got back to his feet.

He sent his fists flying into Kouga's face one after the other. "I'm. Not. Trying. To. Waste. My. Time. On. Your. Ass. BASTARD!" InuYasha growled each word separately with each punch, sending Kouga to the floor with the last.

Kouga growled and got back up again to charge at InuYasha. But InuYasha was serious about not wanting to waste time. By this point, Kagome had gotten up and crawled around the couch to watch. She stayed quiet and fearful, not sure what to do and slightly disoriented. InuYasha was here? He came back for her? Even though he thought she cheated? What was going on? What was he here for?

InuYasha hurled one last wallop at Kouga, putting all of his might in it. He effectively sent Kouga flying, and the troublesome wolf demon hit the floor with a loud thud. This time Kouga couldn't bounce back immediately, and he laid on the ground moaning.

InuYasha frowned down at him. He stood there for a moment to make sure Kouga didn't get back up. _'If he does I'll have to—' _

Just then Kouga rose to his feet once again. He smirked at InuYasha, wiping the blood from his chin.

"Damn you bastard. I told you I don't have time for this!" InuYasha pulled the item from his glove compartment out of his jacket pocket. He pointed it at Kouga.

Kouga stumbled back with wide eyes, as Kagome over in the living room gasped. _InuYasha had a gun._

Kouga laughed. "What? All of a sudden the pretty little puppy has a new toy? You know you're not gonna use that."

"Oh yeah?" InuYasha said as he glowered at Kouga. He turned off the safety. "Try me."

"You ain't gonna kill me, dog shit."

"I know I'm not." InuYasha said shortly before pointing the gun downward and shooting Kouga in the foot.

"AAARGH!" Kouga roared as he fell to the ground again. "DAMN IT, DOG SHIT!"

"I told you I'm not trying to fight. Let this be a warning to you," InuYasha said as he approached where Kouga was rolling on the floor, "you will not meddle with me and Kagome again. I'm taking Kagome home, and this is the last we will see or hear of you. I don't know what's going on between you and Kikyo, but you two low-lives can keep to yourselves." InuYasha turned to head toward the living room.

"Fuck you!" Kouga shouted boldly.

InuYasha turned again and stepped toward Kouga, an intrigued look on his face. "Hmm? You want me to put a bullet in your other foot? Or how about there," he said as he pointed the gun at Kouga's crotch, "Since you've caused Kagome a lot of pain with that thing."

"NO! Get the fuck away from me, asshole."

InuYasha rolled his eyes and checked the gun for safety before putting it away. He walked over to the couch as Kagome sat back onto her legs. He knelt down, looking at his sweet mate fondly.

"Kagome…" he whispered.

Kagome's eyes watered as she flung herself at him. "InuYasha!"

InuYasha held her tightly with one arm while putting the other hand behind her head to hold her to him. He kissed her neck gently as she cried, and he shed a few tears himself.

"Everything's alright now, Kagome. I'm so sorry I didn't figure things out sooner."

"H-how _did_ you…?" Kagome asked as she pulled away from the love of her life.

InuYasha's jaw dropped as he got a good look at Kagome's face for the first time in about a month. Kouga really let loose this time around, didn't he? Kagome's face was swollen beyond recognition. Her eyes were puffed up and huge, the left one swollen shut. Purple and black covered practically the whole top part of her face, while the bottom half was red from dried blood and busted lips. Her hair was dull and tangled—a rat's nest. InuYasha could see that she had lost an earring, with some tearing at her piercing. And she must have been wearing the same clothes she got here in a month ago, because all though her body was clean her clothes smelled sweaty and ripe.

"My god, Kagome… I'm so sorry," InuYasha whispered as he hid his face in the crook of her neck. "I had no idea. I was so stupid and immature. I thought you had actually left me. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I'm so sorry."

"InuYasha…?" Kagome cried. He actually thought that she wanted this? She had been in hell for the past month just waiting for InuYasha to come and take her away, not knowing that all the while InuYasha thought she was some kind of idiotic, cheating bitch!? Kikyo must've fed him all sorts of lies. Although… that aside how could he believe that!? Oh yeah… the video. That's what turned their beautiful world upside down. Two of Satan's spawn came together to concoct a lie that tore her and her lover apart. Well now everything will be set straight. She would talk with InuYasha about everything later. For now… she just wanted to rest her aching eyes—her aching everything—and sleep.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I'll never let something like this happen again," InuYasha said as he fought back tears. "Heh! These bastards really got us this time, didn't they?"

Kagome didn't answer, as she was really beyond fatigued.

"Alright, love. I guess I'll get you home now," InuYasha whispered as he stood up with Kagome held bridal-style in his arms.

InuYasha walked over to the door without another glance toward the wretched wolf demon over on the floor.

"Hey dog shit!"

InuYasha sighed and stopped to listen.

"…You win. I don't give enough of a damn about that bitch to keep this going. I'll leave your stank asses alone."

InuYasha scoffed after a moment, shaking his head. He said nothing, and just stepped toward the door. He left Kouga's apartment with Kagome, leaving all the stress, heartache, and drama behind. Well… most of it. He still had to deal with Kikyo.

**Author'****s**** Note:** Please read and review. And PLEASE vote at the poll on my profile.


	45. Chapter 45

**Author's Note:** Hey you guys. Again, I want to ask that you **vote at my profile.** The poll should be up there by now. Here's another long one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 45**

Kikyo walked up the metal stairs and then down the hall to find Kouga's apartment. When she got there, she knocked on the door and pulled out her cell phone. She was texting her friends about it not being long before she got back with InuYasha. She couldn't wait to lie about making progress in front of Kagome and piss her innocent little butt off. She stood at the door for almost four minutes and Kouga still hadn't answered. Kikyo frowned since he ruined her neutral mood. She hadn't been particularly happy or sad or angry, and she was enjoying it. Now it was ruined and she banged on Kouga's door.

"I'm coming, damn it!" Kouga yelled as he crawled to the door. He had gotten the bullet out of his foot and he was already healing, but even demons took a little while to recover from gunshot wounds.

Kikyo's eyebrows raised as Kouga opened the door from the floor. "What the hell happened to you?" she asked as she stepped inside. She didn't look up until after he rolled his eyes at her, and when she did she gasped. "What the hell happened here!?"

Kikyo took a few steps inside the apartment, looking at the blood on the floor in the tiny foyer, and the faded blood stains in the living room. She turned back around to look at Kouga, her eyes wide and shocked.

Kouga looked to the side, crossing his arms as he sulked. "That damn mutt of yours came here and took Kagome. He spouted all this noble shit about not wanting to fight me, then shot me like a coward and took her to leave."

Kikyo shook her head as she tried to catch up. "But what the hell? Why is he coming here to pick her up if we convinced him that she cheated? When I left his house this morning he was still depressed about her being gone!"

Kouga only shrugged. "Maybe somehow he found out. Or maybe he decided he doesn't care. She is a good fuck after all."

Kikyo grimaced, ignoring that last comment. "How the hell could he find out!? What the heck? I didn't think that he was so desperate and depressed over her that he'd take her back even though she cheated!"

"But she _didn't_ cheat," Kouga said from the floor as he nonchalantly looked over his nails.

"But he doesn't know that, idiot!" Kikyo said having a fit. "Or at least he shouldn't." She walked over to the couch and sat down on the armrest nearest to Kouga. "There's no way he could've found out, right? There's no way…"

Kouga sniffed, looking up at Kikyo. She seemed perplexed and a bit heartbroken. He felt kind of sorry for her, but only because she was so pathetic—more so than she'd ever admit. "I don't really care. But let me know everything when you find out what happened. You can come over for a fuck and we'll talk about it. I'm kind of curious myself."

Kikyo scowled. "_You don't really care? _What do you mean you don't care!? The only reason I partnered up with you is because you wanted that woman back as your girlfriend! What's your problem!?"

Kouga rolled his eyes. "I realized I don't love that bitch anymore. It was really about getting back at dog shit. But I'm done messing with them; now that I know his ass is crazy enough to pull a gun on someone over her."

Kikyo's gaze turned from disgusted and angry to puzzled. "He shot you?"

"Yeah, dumb ass. Why do you think I'm crawling and there's blood on the floor?"

Kikyo looked down. "I just thought that you were having your sick fun with that whore."

_'I can't believe this. InuYasha actually cares _that _much about this woman. He'd never pull a gun on someone, at least not before. I can't believe this. InuYasha, even after all that we told you… you still want that woman in your life?'_

Kikyo stood up, disgusted. "This is ridiculous! There has to be a reason that he took her back. But I can't believe that he did! What is this nonsense!?"

Kouga said nothing, and just nodded with a goofy, uncaring look on his face.

Kikyo growled quietly. "This is unbelievable—"

"We've already established that," Kouga interjected.

Kikyo ignored him and kept talking. "I'm going to over there and see what this is about. Or maybe I should just call him tonight and wait until tomorrow to go over there…"

"Maybe you should wait 'till tomorrow," Kouga said as he carelessly pulled a Twix bar from his pants. "They're probably getting ready for dinner or something."

"It's only one thirty, dumbass!" Kikyo snapped.

Kouga shrugged. "So what? Maybe they're having a celebration dinner now that dog shit got Kagome back."

"EEEERRRRR-ERGH!" Kikyo growled as gnashed her teeth and stomped toward the door.

Kouga quickly swallowed the candy in his mouth. "Ay, can you take me to the hospital? Ay!" he shouted, but Kikyo had already walked out and she slammed the door behind herself.

Kouga just shrugged again and took another huge bite out of his Twix bars.

* * *

The next morning InuYasha rolled out of bed carefully. Kagome slept for a while when they got home yesterday. After having a nice dinner prepared by Rin to celebrate her return, and being warmly greeted by everyone despite her beaten appearance, Kagome was given some medicine and then was sent to bed by InuYasha.

Now he cautiously slid out of his bed so as not to wake his love. He kissed her bruised cheek and nose before he padded off to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and checked himself out in the mirror as he waited for the water to heat up. He pulled off his shirt and ran a hand over his hard chest and abs. He stopped for a second to look at how noticeable his ribs were through his skin. His well-toned body didn't look as good as it did before his separation with Kagome. His spiritual decay left his body scrawny and only slightly defined as opposed to the sexy, strong, masculine build he effortlessly maintained before. However, his hair was already starting to gain some of its shine and thickness back. Being with Kagome for about half a day and one night was already leaving him feeling better that he had the whole month.

InuYasha sighed, and was about to hop in the shower when he looked down at his arms. He flexed them both, staring at them in the mirror. He then began to imagine Kagome walking in and admiring his body—well, the body he had before anyway.

_InuYasha bent over to pick up a washcloth that he accidently dropped on the floor, his arm muscles bulging as he brought it up to his face. Kagome gasped as she watched him through the crack in the door. InuYasha turned sharply, startled by the noise. He opened the door and saw Kagome blushing, dressed in only a tight camisole and her boy shorts. She looked down, her beautifully pink cheeks being brushed by her feathery eyelashes as she held her hands tightly and rubbed her legs together. _

_ 'Ano…' she drew out shyly, 'may I touch your muscles, InuYasha?'_

_InuYasha smirked, flicking his lush, silvery locks out of his face to get a better look at his innocent little vixen. "Come Kagome," he said as he stretched out his ripped arms. _

_ "Oh!" she cried daintily as she leapt into his arms, landing softly like floating cotton._

_She put her hands on his chest, rubbing and pressing his amazingly contoured body. "InuYasha, you're the sexiest!"_

_ "Keh! I know."_

InuYasha was pulled from his self-centered daydream as the steam from the shower began to suffocate him. Quickly, he pulled off the rest of his clothes and jumped in to adjust the heat.

"Mmmm…" he breathily moaned as he felt his tense muscles relax. Taking care of that asshole Kouga was never easy. And before long he'd have to deal with Kikyo, too. InuYasha moaned again—this time in exasperation—leaning against the cold tile on the side of his shower.

Over in the bed, Kagome stretched to wake her body up. She groaned as her knees, back, and elbows popped. She sat up and looked over at the time. It was almost eleven o'clock in the morning. She looked around, wondering why InuYasha wasn't with her. She slid her hand over the sheets in search of warm spots, to see if he had been in bed with her lately. She did find some, so she rolled over into that section to breathe in his scent.

"InuYasha didn't come for me because of that damn video that Kikyo and Kouga put together," Kagome whispered softly but bitterly. "I was harassed and tortured all this time because of Kikyo and Kouga's idiocy. I bet Kikyo came down here on plenty occasions to poison InuYasha's mind against me even more. That damn bitch!"

Kagome was quiet for a bit as she convinced herself that crying was unnecessary at the moment. InuYasha brought her back, dealt with Kouga, and they would be fine. But Kagome couldn't help but wonder why InuYasha came back for her. Well, he said he would explain later, so she would just have to be patient.

She got up and stretched some more, and then walked over to the bathroom. On the way she passed by InuYasha's vanity, and she stopped to stare at her battered face. Suddenly she could feel all the aching and soreness from her wounds and bruises. Kagome gently poked at her purple cheeks and nose, and licked her busted lips. She then sighed, feeling kind of embarrassed that everyone saw her like this last night. She didn't know it looked _this_ bad. She turned away from the mirror, disgusted, and continued on to the bathroom. She could hear the shower running but she figured it wouldn't be a big deal if she went in. It's better if they mend their relationship as soon as possible instead of making things too awkward for themselves.

So Kagome opened the bathroom door and stepped in. The bathroom was nice, but it wasn't huge so InuYasha noticed her right away. He was a little shocked at first, but then he just smirked and went back to bathing.

"Good morning, beautiful!" he called to Kagome.

Kagome scoffed, knowing that she definitely did _not_ look beautiful at the moment. She looked over to where InuYasha was, and she could see the silhouette of his body through the frosted shower doors. Suddenly she didn't feel as bold as she had a minute ago, and her cheeks burned as her heart quickened. It's been a while since she saw InuYasha naked.

"Good morning, InuYasha."

InuYasha laughed a bit. "You wanna join me, sweetheart?"

Kagome gasped, jumping a little. Well she thought going in while he was showering wasn't a big deal, but she never planned on joining him.

"Maybe another time."

InuYasha laughed again and nodded. "Alright."

Kagome let out a shaky breath as she picked up a face towel. She used it to wipe the fogginess from the mirror, and then she splashed her face with freezing cold water.

"Ahhh," she sighed. It really was refreshing. You put together the swelling and pain from her injuries, and the humidity from InuYasha's shower, and then add frigid water to the mix, and you've got a hell of a feeling of relief.

Kagome blushed again when she heard the water stop and InuYasha open the shower door. She continued to stare at the edge of the sink while InuYasha grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"You think you'll shower with me—"

Kagome jumped again with a little screech, cutting InuYasha off. She didn't realize he had walked up behind her.

InuYasha just chuckled and kissed the side of her neck. "As I was saying… do you think you'll want to join me tomorrow?"

Kagome sighed, releasing her tension. "Maybe."

InuYasha smiled and rubbed her back. He leaned against the counter next to her, and pulled her over to face him.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked as he tenderly ran his thumb across her cheek.

Kagome stared into his happy eyes, getting the feeling that they were recovering from a whole lot of despair. Well, he wasn't alone.

"Sore, very sore. But much better than I have in month."

InuYasha nodded, smiling as he brought her closer for a hug. Kagome put her hands on InuYasha's arms. His skin was hot from the heat of the water, but cool from the air hitting the moisture that was left over. She squeezed his arms slightly, noticing that they were much bonier than when she saw him last. She pulled back from the hug to look at the rest of him, and her eyes widened as she realized how thin he had gotten.

"InuYasha what happened…?" she asked with concern.

He chuckled. "My demon wasn't too happy about your vacation," he joked. "His unhappiness made my soul a bit sick, and thus I lost my sexiness."

It was Kagome's turn to let out a small laugh. "Umm… I don't know if you can call that a vacation. And as for your sexiness being lost: not possible. You're a little scrawny but I have no doubts that you'll be the buff manly man I know you to be before we know it. You shouldn't have to work hard, I mean, you were lean not like a body builder or anything. And you're still very sexy."

They smiled sweet, genuine smiles at each other as Kagome leaned in for a kiss. She made it quick, however, since she hadn't brushed her teeth yet and just in case InuYasha hadn't either.

InuYasha's smile broadened as he kind of read her mind. "Alright Kagome," he said as he pushed away from the counter, "Let's get ready and go downstairs to eat and see the fam. Pretty much all of your things are in the same place. I don't know how I never thought of moving them once all this time. Anyway, I'm going to get dressed and everything. I'll wait until you're done so we can go down together."

Kagome smiled as InuYasha pecked her on the nose and then walked out of the bathroom. She sighed once again as she peeled off her clothes that were coated in a month's worth of filth.

"Ew," she muttered before she skipped toward the shower. She couldn't wait to wash and then get in to _clean_ clothes.

After Kagome and InuYasha finished preparing that morning, they headed down the stairs and joined the family for brunch. Rin and Sesshoumaru had cooked up something of a feast, so everyone thoroughly enjoyed the meal. At the end, everyone sat around with extended bellies.

"So InuYasha," InuTaisho began as he pulled some floss out of his pocket, "we never did get around to hearing what happened yesterday morning, and when you finally got Kagome back."

Kagome fidgeted with her hands and InuYasha glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. He laid a hand on her leg as he answered his father.

"Well… I was finally watching the video in my room, when I noticed the _Tiffany's _bracelet that I had given Kikyo a little while after we had started dating. It was sitting on the nightstand next to Kouga's bed, and that's when I put all the pieces together. The night before, Kikyo was trying to convince me that Kagome was nothing but an unfaithful whore—"

He heard Kagome scoff.

"—and that I should forget about her. While she was talking about the video she at first slipped up and said that I saw _her_ sleeping with Kouga, and then she corrected herself to say that I saw _Kagome _sleeping with Kouga. I hadn't dwelled on it for long because she kept spouting even more bullshit about Kagome, but then in the shower yesterday morning I thought about that conversation, as well as the ones that I had with you and Fluffy."

Sesshoumaru growled while Rin giggled and squeezed his hand.

InuYasha smirked but otherwise ignored his brother as he continued. "So after breakfast I sucked it up like you said to, and I watched the video. That's when I noticed the bracelet, and everything quickly fell into place. The huge bang you must've heard was me throwing my lamp at the wall. Sorry about that, everyone. And I ran out like I did because when I tried to call Kagome she didn't answer, and I was beyond pissed couldn't wait to get down to Kouga's apartment and take care of business."

"Mmm," Rin and InuTaisho mumbled while Sesshoumaru stayed silent.

_'Stupid, rash and pathetic half-breed.'_

InuYasha felt a sudden urge to glare at his brother while his nose itched. His glowering—returned by Sesshoumaru's cool and even look—was interrupted by a loud sneeze.

_'Damn that bastard, he's probably saying all kinds of shit to himself. Look at how smug he is over there—disgusting!'_

This time it was Sesshoumaru's turn to sneeze. InuYasha smirked as his brother gave him the finger.

InuTaisho just shook his head at his boys. He didn't exactly understand what was going on, but he wished that they could realize that for them to have that kind of exchange without talking, they had to be close. But alas… he knew that getting them to admit that they cared for each other was a lost cause.

"And so InuYasha, what happened over at this Kouga's apartment?" InuTaisho asked.

InuYasha stopped sticking his tongue out at Sesshoumaru to answer. Sesshoumaru just shook his head.

"Okay well… Remember that gun I bought last year? Well, I took that with me when I got to Kouga's complex. I knocked on the door and when he answered it I immediately socked his ass in the mouth. From there we fought for a little while, and said some stupid and crude things, but eventually I was like 'I'm not going to waste my time fighting,' and I shot him in the foot."

Rin gasped as InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru shook their heads again. Kagome just played with a loose string on her pants.

"After I shot him he went down and was still talking shit so I threatened to shoot him again. When his dumbass finally shut the fuck up, I went over to get Kagome. He had beaten her again, this time very badly. We told you guys about Kagome's situation with him before, right? I think we did. Anyway, she and I talked for a little while, I apologized, and then I brought her back here."

Everyone was quiet for a while, but then Rin spoke up.

"And what are you going to do about Kikyo?" She asked sternly. She really hoped that InuYasha wasn't dumb enough to keep that woman around any longer.

InuYasha nodded. "As soon as I completely figure out what to do, I'm going to meet up with Kikyo and tell her that I know what she did, and to stay away from us."

"Do you really think that alone is going to end it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No, you ass!" InuYasha shouted before looking down at Kagome playing with her string. "I was planning on getting a restraining order. And now that I think about it, I should file one for each of them."

Kagome gasped, looking up. "Are you sure you want to do that InuYasha? Weren't you guys childhood friends?"

InuYasha looked at her firmly. "That doesn't matter now. Kikyo knows about demons, especially what it means to come between one and its rightful mate. I can't forgive her this time around, and it really is over—no more friendship, no nothing."

Kagome just nodded and looked back down to her lap.

Rin relaxed slightly as InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru sighed. There were glad that InuYasha was finally being completely sensible about his relationship with Kikyo.

"Speaking of mates," InuYasha said catching everyone's attention again, "I think you and I should jump on that boat as soon as possible, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed as everyone else at the table laughed. However, she soon recovered from her shock and a sultry look clouded her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me twice," she said lowly before jumping up and running to InuYasha's bedroom.

Everyone paused and InuYasha just sat there with his mouth hanging open. After a few beats, he caught on and ran after his mate-to-be.

"Hell yeah!"

**Author's Note:** Please read and review. And please, please, please **VOTE.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Author's Note:** Hey! This is a really short chapter, but i felt like it was worth posting just like this since you get a taste of the progress and uphilliness (i made up a word). **Also I'd like to ask for at least 3 more votes, please.** Thanks a lot, you guys.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

My Darkest Hour

**Chapter 46**

Later that day InuYasha and Kagome lay in bed. They were naked, and were cuddling after their post-breakfast fun. They hadn't yet mated; InuYasha decided that they would wait a few days before going through with the ritual, since he wanted to be able to plan the day out and make it special for Kagome. And most importantly, he wanted to get the family out of the house so that there would be no limit to their fun.

InuYasha smiled at Kagome, who was wrapped up in his arms. He moved over to rub his nose against hers and place a tender kiss on her lips. God, how he loved this woman! Never again would he let bullshit like Kouga's and Kikyo's come between them.

"I love you, Kagome." InuYasha whispered as he trailed his nose up hers and past her forehead to her hairline, and then back down to the middle of her forehead.

Kagome giggled; he was tickling her. "I love you, too, InuYasha. I really love you."

InuYasha smiled again, pulling Kagome even closer and giving her perfect little body a squeeze. He breathed deep, happy sigh, basking in the contentment that they both felt at the moment.

"You know… I think I'll meet with Kikyo today to talk. Or should I just call her, get a restraining order, and then meet with her then? No, that doesn't make sense. I'll just ignore her calls until I file for a restraining order, and then when it's almost set in place I'll go see her and talk. How about that?"

Kagome laughed. "Um… I don't know, InuYasha. I guess if you're trying to be a badass go with all that. But who's to say that Kikyo won't come here on her own, whether you answer her calls or not? I think you should get a restraining order if you really want to, but I'm not sure about when to speak with her."

"Hmm…" InuYasha murmured. "Alright, well let's think about that later. Right now we can think about round three… and maybe even round four and five!" InuYasha said slyly as he rolled Kagome over to straddle her while she laughed.

* * *

"Hey Kai, how's it going?" InuYasha said into the phone as he went through papers in his home office. It had been a while since he'd actually sat down in here to do work.

"Hey man, it's been a while! How did things go with your girl?"

InuYasha scoffed. "We've been through a whole bunch of shit these past few weeks. Long story short: Kikyo and Kagome's ex tried to ruin us, Kagome and I were separated for this past month, and we're just now getting back together. Right now I'm trying to figure out the fastest way to put a restraining order in place. And that's why I called you! Help me out here, man."

Kai laughed. "Holy shit, what's the deal with all that!? Well anyway, you want a restraining order against Kikyo?"

InuYasha sighed. "Well, actually I want two: one for Kikyo and one for Kagome's ex, Kouga."

"Alright well, I'll send you the paperwork and I can walk you through it. You're lucky I'm practically a triple-threat or else my lawyer side wouldn't be able to help you out!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get over yourself, asshole."

Kai just laughed and continued to get to work for his friend.

Ten minutes passed before either of them spoke again.

"Okay man, I got pretty much everything set up here. Give me your address and I'll send these papers, and then when you get them hit me up again so I can walk you through it."

InuYasha nodded. What would he do without Kai? "Thanks man. Okay, the address is…"

Over in InuYasha's bedroom, Kagome was making phone calls of her own.

"Oh my gosh, Kagome I can't believe it! But you're okay now, right?" Sango cried over the phone after Kagome told her about everything that happened.

"Yeah, I'm alright. And I'm so glad you and Miroku finally got together!" Kagome squealed.

Sango scoffed. "Heh. Yeah and that damn pervert is driving me up the wall. He doesn't look at other women anymore but he's ALWAYS touching me. The damn idiot…"

Kagome laughed, happy about her friends and her current state with InuYasha. "Alright GoGo, I'm happy for you but I have to go and call la madre. She's probably beyond worried, and she'll probably love InuYasha even more after I tell her about _this_ episode. Bye bye!"

"Hey, what the hell did I tell you about calling me that!? Don't hang up Kagome!"

Kagome laughed again as she moved the phone from her ear and pressed the 'end call' button. Sango would have a bone to pick with her later, but now she had to deal with the ones that her mother has. Kagome sighed. Her life never seemed to be boring for long.

Later that day everyone came together for dinner. InuYasha announced to everyone that he found the fastest way to file restraining orders against Kouga and Kikyo, and that everything could be settled just three days after he finished filling them out. All he had to do was wait for them to get to the house, and they were supposed to arrive within the next week.

InuYasha reached over under the table to grab Kagome's hand. His plan for their day of mating and ecstasy would also include an engagement ring and a proposal. He just had to figure out how and when to get everyone out of the house, and go shopping for the ring.

InuYasha sighed happily as he leaned back in his chair to enjoy his dinner. He squeezed Kagome's hand and she turned to flash her beautiful smile at him. Life was good and before he knew it, it would become even better.

**Author's Note:** Again, I'd like at least 3 more votes, please. Please read and review **AND VOTE**!


End file.
